New Resident In Mystic Falls
by k.is.d
Summary: Tout se passe à merveille pour Caroline Forbes. Elle entame sa première année à la fac, elle a des amies géniales et un petit ami superbe. L'arrivé de la famille Mikaelson va t'elle chamboule la vie de la belle Miss ? Klaus/Caroline;Kol/Bonnie;Stefan/Rebekah;Damon/Elena ...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, je vais vous présenter ma seconde fiction. C'est qu'un jour une mystérieuse famille arrive dans le quartier, et cette arrive va changer la vie de plusieurs personnes. Certaines personnes morte dans la série son bien vivant ( ou humain )comme Jenna, Alaric, Vicky, Anna, Katherine, Tyler, Lexi, , Zach... Les couples ''''principaux'''' sont Caroline/Klaus Kol/Bonnie Rebekah/Stefan Damon/Elena et bien d'autre je préfère garder les surprises =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et je vous revois à la fin.

_**NOUVEAU HABITANT**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

**POV Externe**

A Mystic Falls, une ville ordinaire la soleil venait a peine de se lever que Caroline Forbes, une belle étudiante de première année a la Fac était prête pour sa journée, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'existence du surnaturel. Aujourd'hui elle devait en tant que Miss Mysctic Falls préparer la journée des Fondateurs qui avait lieu tout les ans. Une fête a lieu en leurs honneurs chez le Maire, M. Lockwood. Caroline était en couple avec son fils, Tyler qui a eu une bourse pour une prestigieuse école grâce au football américain. Les familles Fondatrices sont les Lockwood, les Salvatore, les Gilbert, les Forbes et les Fells, les représentant de chaque famille devront chacun leurs tours faire un discours. Pour la famille Lockwood, c'est Richard le maire de la ville. Pour les Salvatore, c'est Damon membre du conseil et petit ami de Miss Elena Gilbert. Pour les Gilbert, c'est Jenna tante d'Elena et Jeremy. Pour les Forbes, c'est Elizabeth aussi shérif de la ville. Pour les Fell, c'est Meredith une infirmière. Le maire informe Caroline que de nouveau habitant sont arrivé en ville plus tôt dans la journée, elle décide alors de leurs rendre visite afin de leurs informer des événements a venir. Elle arrive devant une grande demeure très élégante puis toque à la porte.

Jeune homme ouvrant la porte **: « Qui ose me déranger ? »**

**Caroline **un peu gêné **: « Bonjours. »**

Jeune homme :** « Oh bonjours je suis Kol Mikaelson, a qui ais-je honneur ? »**

**Caroline : « Je suis Caroline, Miss Misctic Falls. »**

**Kol** fessant semblant d'être étonné **: « Vous êtes la Miss Misctic Falls, j'ai tant entendus parler de vous. »**

**Caroline** un peu inquiète : « **Je suis venu pour vous souhaitez la bienvenue. Et aussi pour vous informez que ce soir à lieu la fête des Fondateurs de la ville, donc si vous n'avez rien a faire. »**

**Ko**l indiscrètement : «** Vous y serez ? »**

**Caroline : « Euh oui. »**

**Kol **avec un sourire séducteur** : « Alors je ne vois pas d'autre raison de ne pas venir. »**

Tout d'un coup, un autre homme sortit de la maison. Il était blond, il avait aussi un accent britannique qui fessait craquer toute les filles. L'homme en question est venu au secours de la belle Caroline **: « Voyons Kol, tu vois bien que tu l'effraie, laisse nous entre adulte. »**

**Kol **un peu vexé sans va, il lui dit tout de même : **« A ce soir ma belle ! »** puis il rajoute un clin d'œil.

Homme avec accent lui baisant la main :** « Excuser le je suis Klaus, ravi de vous rencontre. »**

**Caroline **rougissant : **« Caroline. »**

**Klaus** curieux **: « Alors Caroline, qu'es ce qui vous amène ici ? »**

**Caroline : « Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il y a une fête ce soir, si vous voulez venir. »**

**Klaus** directement** : « On viendra. »**

**Caroline : « Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. »**

**Klaus** rentrant dans sa demeure** : « Au revoir Caroline. »**

Klaus rentre chez lui, il a eu droit au règlement de compte avec son petit frère, Kol. Celui-ci n'est pas content du humiliation que son frère lui a cossé.

**Kol** boudant ** : « Nan mais tu t'es crus pour qui ? Je l'ai vu en premier ! »**

**Klaus** se servant un verre** : « Tu voyais bien que tu lui fessait peur. Tu n'avais aucune chance avec elle. »**

**Kol **se dirigeant vers la porte** : « Pff... »**

**Klaus **curieux et inquiet pour son frère : **« Bah où tu vas ? »**

**Kol : « Je vais chercher une autre Miss. »**

**Elijah **venant juste d'arriver** : « Où vas-t-il si pressé ? »**

**Klaus** prenant une gorgé** : « Il cherche future Mme. Mikaelson. »**

Kol prit sa voiture et prends la route, il ne connaissait pas la ville donc il ne savait quel était l'endroit branché de la ville. Il s'arrête près d'un bar surnommé le ''Mysctic Grill''. Il regarde attentivement toute les belles filles présente dans le Grill, aucune n'est a son goût. Alors qu'il allait partir dans un autre coin branchée de la ville il voit une femme, plutôt magnifique femme sortir des toilette et sortir du bar. Il l'a suis. Et comme si le destin en avait décidé ainsi la voiture de la jeune femme ne veux pas démarrer.

**Kol : « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »**

**Femme : « C'est ma voiture elle ne démarre plus. »**

**Kol** soulevant le capot **: « Ah oui, vous devriez appeler une dépanneuse. »**

**Femme : « Génial.. »**

**Kol : « Vous voulez que je vous dépose ? »**

**Femme : « Vous feriez ça ? »**

**Kol : « Bien sûr, au fait je suis Kol. »**

**Femme : « Enchanté, moi c'est Bonnie. »**

**Kol** ramène à l'aide de sa voiture la fameuse Bonnie chez elle :** « Eh voilà Mademoiselle. »**

**Bonnie : « Merci. Tu viens a la fête ce soir ? »**

**Kol : « J'y vais si tu y vas. »**

**Bonnie : « Alors c'est à tout à l'heure. »**

Bonnie se précipita et rentra chez elle, elle était attendus par sa grand-mère, Sheila. Elle était très protectrice envers sa petite fille depuis que sa mère les a abandonné et que son père est partit pour le travail. Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil Kol, elle avait senti une énergie négative entre sur son territoire.

**Sheila : « Ou était tu passé si longtemps ? »**

**Bonnie : « Grand-mère j'ai 18 ans. »**

**Sheila** curieuse et inquiète** : « Qu'es ce jeune homme qui t'as raccompagné et où est passé ta voiture ? »**

**Bonnie** pianotant quelques choses **: « Elle est tombé en panne, et ce jeune homme comme tu dis ma gentiment raccompagné. »**

**Sheila : « Reste loin de lui. »**

**Bonnie** ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa grand-mère **: « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Sheila : « Il est dangereux, je le sens. »**

**Bonnie **ne la croyant pas **: « Encore t'es truc de sorcellerie ?! »**

**Sheila : « Que tu devrais prendre très au sérieux. »**

Bonnie ne voulant plus parler sur ce sujet file dans sa chambre et cherche une robe pour ce soir. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux sauveur Kol. A présent Tous se prépare pour la fête de ce soir qui attendent avec impatience...

Alors voilà le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine je pense ça dépend de mon temps. Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce prologue ? De la rencontre Klaus/Caroline ? Et celle de Kol/Bonnie ? Et des intuition de Sheila ?

Merci d'avoir lu le prologue et à la prochaine :**

Merci de me donner vos avis !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Réponse aux review :**_

**Angelika25 :** Coucou, heureuse que ça t'as plu:) Il y aura du Klaus/Caroline et Stefan/ Rebekah dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira:) Et merci !

**DelKlaro :** Ahah merci c'est gentil ! Si Klaus et Caroline veulent être ensemble il faudra bien que ça arrive XD. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plairas !

**sabrinaklaus **: Merci pour ta review, nan les Slavatore et les Mickaelson sont bien des vampires, les Lockwood des loups enfin bref... Il y aura encore du Klaus/ Caroline dans ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plairas !

**Lalaina20 (Guest) :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite bonne lecture !

**kakakou **: Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre !

**Mel023 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas encore si Caroline va pour toujours rester Humaine... :) Apprécie ce chapitre !

**Lea Michaelson **: Voilà la suite j'espère qu'il te plaira ce premier chapitre !

**Cassandre (Guest) **: « Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira cette suite !

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

_**Le fête des fondateurs**_

**POV Caroline**

Je me pressais, car la fête commençait dans 1 heure et les lumières de la scène sont tombé en panne. Un bénévole a grillé le circuit, j'avais donc appelé un électricien mais il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je l'attendais avec impatiente dehors. Après minutes d'attente, l'électricien arrive enfin.

**Caroline** en colère : **« Vous êtes en retard. »**

**Électricien** cherchant une excuse** : « Excuser moi Mademoiselle, mais il y a des bouchons. »**

**Caroline** très exigeante :** « Vous n'avez aucune excuse, allez dépêcher vous ! »**

Une voix féminine retentis derrière elle :** « Caroline, tout va bien ? »**

**Caroline** soulagé :** « Oh vous êtes là. »**

**Elena : « Tu étais tellement angoissé au téléphone. »**

**Caroline** inquiète **: « C'est la galère, vous avez emmené vous robes avec vous je pense que vous n'auriez pas le pas de temps de rentre ? »**

**Bonnie : « On les a. »**

**Caroline : « Parfait. »**

Elena et Bonnie étaient vraiment les meilleures, elles étaient toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'elles. Bonnie allait m'aider avec les décorations et Elena allait s'occuper de finir les préparer le buffet. Dix minutes avant le début de la fête, les filles allèrent mettre leurs robes.

**Caroline** d'un air menaçant** : « Damon, j'espère qu'il vient ? »**

**Elena : « Oui, mais heureusement que je l'ais convaincu. »**

**Caroline **ne comprenant pas le comportement du petit ami d'Elena** : « Pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir ? C'est la première fois qu'il vient à cette fête. »**

**Elena** voulant éviter le sujet pour ne pas lui mentir **: « Et Tyler alors ? Comment va t-il ? »**

**Caroline : « Bien, il doit revenir pendant la fête, l'université dans laquelle il sera dans une semaine est très loin. »**

**Bonnie** s'appliquant du m**a**scara** : « Ça ne va pas être trop dur ? Ce n'est pas facile de garder une relation à distance. »**

**Caroline** confiante** : « Nan, il y a les texto, le téléphone, internet...Il y aura plein de moyen de communiquer. »**

**Elena : « Et toi Bonnie, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on t'as vus avec un beau garçon. »**

**Bonnie **en pensant a quelqu'un **: « Et bah justement... »**

**Caroline** un peu surprise et en colère **: « Bonnie Bennet aurais tu trouver 'the' garçon sans m'en avoir parlé ? »**

**Elena **voulant connaître l'anecdote** : « Qui es-ce ? »**

**Bonnie** ne voulant être directe car elle n'est pas sûr **: « Il s'appelle Kol et il vient d'arriver en ville. »**

**Caroline **surprise de la rapidité de Kol **: « Kol ?! Sérieusement ? »**

**Elena** continuant de se boucler les cheveux : **« Tu le connais ? »**

**Caroline** repensant à ce matin : «** Je l'ais croiser ce matin quand je suis allé leurs souhaiter la bienvenue. Il est enjôleur. »**

**Kol **à travers la porte** : « Je suis arrivé ce matin et mon nom est déjà sur toute les lèvres. »**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Kol nous écoute. Je me dirige en colère vers la porte **: « Tu es...Rooh tu es... »**

Kol me coupant **: « Sexy, charmeur, beau gosse je sais on me le dit assez souvent. »**

Cette phrase fais rire Elena et Bonnie, tandis que moi je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. On finit ensuite de se préparer. On redescend, et on voit la salle pleine de monde, il en manquerait même de place. Je pars vérifier que tout va bien près des buffets. Alors que j'engueule un peu un des serveurs car il ne fessait pas son boulot correctement je vois Klaus arriver.

**Klaus** curieux de la raison qui énerve la belle blonde **: « Qu'es ce qu'il t'a fait ce serveur ? »**

**Caroline** soufflant **: « Il ne fait pas son travail. »**

**Klaus : « Es-ce une raison pour t'énerver contre lui ? Tu es la ''gérante'' de cette chose qu'on peut appeler une ''fête'' si tu ne t'amuse pas , les autres n'auront pas envie de s'amuser. »**

Je ne sus quoi répondre, il m'a ensuite forcé a allé danser. Je le connaissais a peine et il était déjà si gentil avec moi. On rigolait bien jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix familière derrière moi m'appelant.

… **?... : « Care ? »**

Je me retourne a toute vitesse, je voie Tyler devant moi. J'étais si heureuse de le voir que je lui saute dans les bras. Il était partit pendant trop longtemps, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour supporter son absence pendant toute une année. Je sais qu'il me rendra visite mais ça sera dure quoi. J'étais tellement contente de le voir que j'en oublie complètement Klaus, je me tourne vers sa direction afin de m'excuse mais il n'était plus là. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

**POV Elena**

Je cherchais désespérément Damon, je n'arrivais plus à leurs mentir, mentir à mes meilleures amies. Je le trouve près du bar enfin comme a ses habitudes, je le prends par les bras puis l'emmène en haut afin de parler tranquillement sans qu'on nous entende.

Je lui dis clairement **: « Je n'ai peux plus »**

**Damon** ne le comprenant pas : **« De quoi ? »**

**Elena** se passant la main dans les cheveux :** « j'en ai marre de leurs mentir ! »**

**Damon : « Ce n'est comme même pas la mer à boire. »**

**Elena : « Damon, essais de me comprendre. »**

**Damon** en ayant marre de toujours lui répété la même chose **: « Elena, toi comprend moi. Si quelqu'un a des doutes ou est au courant de ça je suis en danger de mort, et Stefan aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve tu serais en danger comme tout le monde à Mystic Falls. »**

**Elena : « Okey je suis dessoler. »**

**Damon : « Ce n'est pas grave, en plus je pense que Bonnie et Caroline vont bientôt être au courant. »**

**Elena** inquiète** : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Damon : « Des vampires ont flashés sur elles. »**

**Elena : « Des vampires ? »**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Kol était un vampire. J'espère qu'il n'est pas dangereux et qu'il ne ferra pas de mal à Bonnie. Mais pour Caroline ? Qui la collerait ? Je me pose terriblement de question. J'entends au micro le fait qu'on va commencer les discours. On redescend avec Damon et on écoute les discours de chacun. J'essaye en même temps de repérer Kol, et Caroline pour voir qui la colle. Je la vois à coter de Tyler. Je regarde un peu plus loin et je voie un homme qui la regarde bizarrement puis tout d'un coup il m'a regardé comme si il savait que je l'observais. Je donne un petit coup de coude à Damon disant que j'ai repérer le vampire qui colle Caroline. J'essaie d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment, je me concentre sur le discours de Jenna. Quoi? Il était déjà tous passé ? Puis vient le tour de Damon.

**Damon : « Bonjour je suis dans cette ville depuis peu mais a première vus, c'est un endroit calme et paisible. Je voudrais remercie la MISS Mystic Falls pour le travail merveilleux qu'elle a accomplie et aussi le maire, et le shérif. Qui ont fait de cette ville, une ville en paix. »**

Les discours terminés, la fête reprend. Je me mets à la recherche de Bonnie je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne la trouve pas en bas alors je pars en haut. J'ouvre une porte et je la voie par terre, allongé. Je cour vers elle en courant, j'étais en panique. Je regarde au niveau de son pou, elle respire mais elle st inconsciente. J'essaie de la réveiller quand tout à coup elle ouvrit les yeux et prend une grande **inspiration.**

**Elena **très inquiète** : « Bonnie es ce que ça va ? »**

**Bonnie** se prenant la tête dans les mains : **« Oui ça va. »**

**Elena : « Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**Bonnie** le savant mais ne voulant pas me le dire : **« J'ai dus me cogner la tête. »**

**Elena** n'insistant pas **: « Aller viens on retourne à la fête. »**

**Bonnie : « Nan, je préfère partir me reposer. »**

**Elena** s'inquiétant pour l'état de son amie** : « Je vais t'y emmener. »**

On redescend toutes les deux. On se dirige vers la porte de sortie quand Kol viens nous voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bonnie n'avait pas l'air heureuse de le voir.

**Kol** effleurant le bras de Bonnie : **« Tout va bien ? »**

**Bonnie** s'éloignant** : « Ne me touche pas. »**

Puis elle s'en va. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, elle agit bizarrement. Kol non plut ne le sait pas.

**Kol : « Qu'es ce qui lui arrive ? »**

**Elena : « Je ne sais pas, mais il faut mieux que tu l'as laisse pour le moment. »**

Il ne me répond pas, j'en profite pour partir moi aussi. Je rejoins Bonnie prêt de ma voiture. Je regarde autour de moi et je revois le vampire qui colle Caroline me regarder étrangement. J'aide Bonnie à monter dans la voiture puis me dirige vers ce vampire. Il pense 'intimider mais nan, je n'aie pas peur de lui. Je lui montre bien.

**Klaus : « Elena Gilbert, qu'elle honneur de te rencontrer. »**

**Elena** clairement **: « Je sais qui tu es, et je n'aie pas peur de toi. Ici c'est une ville tranquille, on n'a pas besoin que tu sème la terreur. J'aie bien vus comment tu regardais Caroline. Ne l'approche plus ! »**

**Klaus** s'avançant** : « Je n'aie aucun ordre a recevoir d'une petite et toute fragile humaine. »**

Et heureusement Damon a vus ou entendus que la situation dégénérait et il est venu **: « On se calme ici. Damon ravis de te rencontrer. »**

Damon veux serrer la main de Klaus, mais il ne le fait pas par pur politesse. Il vaut juste lui serrer la main puis lui brouiller. Mais cette fois si les rôles change. Je vois que ce vampire est beaucoup plus fort que Damon, il lui sert tellement fort la poigne qu'il se met à terre. Il est rare que ça arrive. En ayant assez je stoppe tout de suite de ''jeu''. J'aide Damon à se relever puis on s'en va.

**POV Externe**

Après cette petite confrontation, Klaus retourne à la fête. Il cherche Tyler, il voulait savoir si il est déjà un loup. Il préfère Tyler à son père. Il tombe sur Tyler et Caroline, il salue Tyler en lui serrant la main très fort. Il a eu mal ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore un loup. Le vampire prends le premier costaud sur qui il tombe puis il l'hypnose. Il lui dit de se battre avec Tyler pour une raison quelconque. Le jeune homme hypnotiser va a la recherche de Tyler. Il le trouve tout seul dans le bureau de son père.

**Tyler : « Cette pièce est interdite, retourne à la fête. »**

Le jeune homme ne l'écoute pas et s'approche de Tyler. Il commence par le poussé violemment puis à lui donner des coups. Du sang coulait du nez de Tyler, il sentait la rage monter. Stefan sentit l'odeur de sang lorsqu'il passait à coter de la salle où avait eu lieu la bataille. Il ouvre la porte brusquement et stoppe le jeune homme hypnotisé. Voyant que le jeune homme ne voulait pas s'arrêter il l'hypnose afin qu'il se stoppe. Malheureusement pour lui l'odeur du sang tait beaucoup trop forte, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Son coter vampire reprend surface. Ces veines ressortit il ne dirige a toute vitesse sur Tyler. Une belle blonde passait justement par là. Elle retire de force Stefan de la victime, celui-ci la pousse mais la belle blonde était beaucoup plus forte que lui alors elle le plaqua contre le mur.

**Vampire** s'est veine ressortit **: « Contrôle-toi. »**

**Stefan **se calmant** « Merci. »**

**Vampire** l'engueulant** : « Tu aurais pu le tuer. »**

**Stefan : « Je sais l'odeur du sang était beaucoup trop forte. Mais tu es un vampire ? »**

**Vampire : « Oui. Et je suppose que tu es un jeune vampire. »**

**Stefan : « J'ai 164 ans et toi, vampire dont je ne connais pas le prénom. »**

**Vampire : « Rebekah, j'ai un peu plus que 1000 ans. »**

**Stefan** un peu étonné** : « je comprends pourquoi tu es plus forte que moi et que tu arrives à te contrôler. »**

**Rebekah **gentiment** : « Ce n'est pas si difficile je peux t'apprendre. »**

**Stefan : « Je ne carbure plus au sang humain depuis quelques année. »**

**Rebekah : « Mais le destin à décider que tu me rencontre et que je t'apprenne pas te contrôler. »**

**Stefan : « J'imagine que je n'aie pas le choix. »**

**Rebekah : « Demain a la première heure au Mystic Grill. »**

**Stefan **souriant** : « J'y serais et qu'es ce que tu veux en retour. »**

**Rebekah **fessant illusion a quelqu'un que tous les vampires connaissent** : « Évite de l'amener a Mystic Falls. »**

Elena emmena Bonnie chez sa grand-mère, elle n'allait pas l'air bien. Alors qu'Elena voulait rester avec sa meilleure amie celle-ci préfère rester seul. Elle court jusqu'à la porte de chez elle puis saute dans les bras de sa grand-mère en pleure. Sheila était très inquiète elle ne savait pas se qui arrivait à sa petite fille.

**Sheila : « Bonnie, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? »**

**Bonnie : « Je l'ai sentis. »**

**Sheila : « Quoi ? Qu'a tu sentis ? »**

**Bonnie** la regardant dans les yeux : **« L'obscurité. S'il te plaît grand-mère dit moi, dit moi tout ce qu'i savoir. » »**

Sheila partit pendant quelques instants puis reviens les bras pleins de livre de magie. Elle pose tout sur la table, Bonnie n'a pas très bien compris ce qu'il y avait inscrit sur les bouquins.

**Sheila** voulant être directe** : « Vampire, Loup Garou, Sorcière, Voyageur, Double. Tout ça existe. »**

**Bonnie** un peu effrayer **: « Ils y en a ? ****A Mystic Falls? »**

**Sheila: « Oui. »**

**Bonnie** ayant peur de la réponse** : « Qui ? »**

**Sheila : « Les Lockwood, une lignée de loup garou. Les frère Salvatore, des vampires. Elena, une double Petrova. Les Bennet, des sorcières. »**

**Bonnie** commençant à partir** : « Je dois prévenir Elena. »**

**Sheila **la retenant par le bras **: « Elle le sait déjà. »**

**Bonnie : « Elle me l'aurait caché ? »**

**Sheila : « Mais Bonnie, les garçons que t'as raccompagné ce matin... »**

**Bonnie** s'asseyant et se passant ces mains dans ces cheveux **: « Lui aussi. »**

**Sheila **s'asseyant a côté de Bonnie **: « Bonnie tu dois me promettre de... »**

**Bonnie **imaginant déjà à fin de la phrase : **« Ne plus les approchez je sais. »**

**Sheila : « Oui mais tu dois aussi promettre de ne pas relever ce qui tu as appris. »**

**Bonnie **se relevant en sursaut **: « Quoi ? Mais nan il faut les dénoncés. »**

**Sheila** criant** : « Tu ne peux pas les dénoncer. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu veux qu'ils détruisent Mystic Falls ? »**

**Sheila : « C'est ce qui va se passer si tu les dénonce. »**

**Bonnie **ne comprenant pas **: « Comment ça ? »**

**Sheila : « Il y a plus de 1000 ans un homme nommé Jonathan Castal reçu des pouvoir surnaturel de la part d'une dizaine de sorcière. Il a été créé pour détruire tous les loups et tous les vampires de la planète. »**

**Bonnie **n'arrivant pas à la croire **: « Mais c'était il y a longtemps il est sûrement mort. »**

**Sheila : « Nan Bonnie, il n'est pas mort il est quelques part. Cette homme est le plus puissant de la planète terre. »**

**Bonnie** curieuse** : « Qu'a-t-il comme pouvoir ? »**

**Sheila : « Il a la rapidité d'un vampire, la force d'un loup et d'un vampire fusionnée. Et il a le contrôle des éléments. »**

**Bonnie : « Comment ça le contrôle des éléments? »**

**Sheila : « C'est le père de la Nature. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) ! Que pensez vous du Klaroline (Malheureusement moment gâche par Tyler) ? De la rencontre Stefan et Rebekah ? De Rebekah qui va apprendre à Stefan à se contrôler ? Et enfin de ce jeune homme prénommé Jonathant Castal ?

J'attends avec impatiente de savoir ce que vous avez de ce chapitre !

Merci a tous et à la prochaine ! :**


	3. Chapitre 2

Guest : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Klaus-para-siempre : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

strawberrylover1 : Thank you ! I hope you like this chapter !

kakakou : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Angelika25 : Il y aura un passage Klaus/ Caroline dans ce chapitre ! Kol ne peux pas changer ! XD Ahah on va voir si c'est vrai dans les prochains chapirtres ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

DelKlaro : Il y aura encore une mini altercation aujourd'hui ! Ahah c'est vrai on est un pue dégouté après. Jonathant est peu ête plus près qu'on ne le crois …. (suspens) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Tiph (Guest) : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

Merci beaucoup ! A vous tous qui poster des reviews ou qui lisent ma fiction ! Bonne lecture !

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

_**Explication**_

_le lendemain_

**POV Bonnie**

Grand-mère m'a tout expliquer de se que je devais savoir sur le surnaturel, j'étais très surprise je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je voie le monde différemment. En plus Elena était au courant et elle me la pas dis je sais que ce serais dangereux mais je suis comme même sa meilleure amie. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au grill afin de discuter, je devais en savoir plus sur Damon et Stefan et s'ils étaient dangereux. Je m'étais assise sur une des tables disponible du Grill et j'attends Elena. Après 5 minutes d'attente je reçois un message de ma meilleure amie me disant qu'elle arrive. Ayant une envie d'aller au toilette je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes. En ressortant de celle-ci je me retourne puis je vois Kol juste devant moi ce qui m'a fait sursauter.

**Kol** avec son sourire** : « Dessoler, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »**

**Bonnie** ne montrant pas qu'elle a peur **: « J'ai oublié mon sac a l'intérieur.** »

Je me tourne afin de retourner dans les toilettes mais Kol se place entre la porte et moi. Comment il a pu se déplacer aussi vite ? Mais oui ! Grand-mère m'avait dit que les vampires se déplaçait plus vite que la normal.

**Bonnie** d'un ton autoritaire **: « Laisse-moi passer. »**

**Kol : « Nan, pas avant que tu me dis ce que j'ai fait. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu m'as mentit. »**

**Ko**l en chuchotant sur le mot ''vampire'' **: « Je n'allais quand même pas dire ''Hey je suis Kol et je suis un vampire'' »**

**Bonnie** ne savant plus quoi dire** : « Mais...Pourquoi tu m'as aidé l'autre jour, les vampires sont des... »**

**Kol** s'imaginant déjà la fin de ma phrase **: « Monstres ?! Tu sais ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis ainsi, on m'a obliger a le devenir. »**

**Bonnie : « Nan, tu aurais pu ne pas du achever ta transition. »**

**Kol** d'un ton assez triste : **« Je te l'ais dis on m'a obligé à le devenir. »**

**Bonnie** voulant connaître son histoire** : « Raconte-moi. »**

**Kol : « Ton amie Elena viens d'arriver. »**

**Bonnie** insistant :** « Kol... »**

Il s'en va à la vitesse de la lumière en me laissant sans réponse. Je me vais aller rejoindre Elena qui m'attendait à l'entrée. Elle me dit joyeusement : **« Hey Bonnie ? Ça va mieux ton mal de tête ? »**

**Bonnie** directe **: « Depuis combien de temps tu sais pour les vampires ? »**

**Elena : « Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »**

**Bonnie : « Je sais pour les vampires, dis-moi depuis combien de temps du me mens ? »**

**Elena : « Bonnie...je... »**

**Bonnie** commençant à partir** : « Nan en fait je ne veux pas savoir. »**

**Elena **la retenant** : « Je pouvais pas te le dire à cause... »**

**Bonnie : « De Jonathan. Je sais Elena, je sais tout. »**

**Elena** sincèrement **: « Je suis dessoler mais essaye de me comprendre, ça a été dur pour moi aussi de te mentir et a Caroline aussi. Crois moi j'ai voulus vous le dire mais Damon m'en a empêcher. Ça mettrait Mystic Falls en danger. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu sais ça fais beaucoup a encaisser d'un seul coup. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir j'aurais fait la même chose. »**

**Elena** soulagé** : « Merci. »**

**Bonnie** lui souriant **: « Je t'en prie par contre je dois y aller. »**

**Elena** curieuse** : « Bah ou tu vas ? »**

**Bonnie : « Je dois rentrer ma grand-mère m'a dit de ne pas traîner. »**

Je monte dans ma voiture qui a été réparé puis me met en route. Bien sûr j'ai mentis à Elena je ne rentrais pas chez moi, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Caroline pour trouver des réponses. Je devais retrouver Kol, même si ma grand-mère m'a déconseiller de m'approcher d'eux, il m'avait pas trop l'air dangereux. Je voulais connaître son histoire, en savoir plus sur lui et sur sa famille. Quand j'arrive devant la résidence Forbes je ne vois pas sa voiture. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, je toque à la porte et la mère de Caroline, Liz vient m'ouvrir.

**Liz : « Oh bonjour Bonnie, Caroline n'est pas ici, elle est chez Tyler. Tu veux que je lui passe un message ? »**

**Bonnie : « Oh nan c'est bon ça peut attendre. Vous faites quoi avec se carton ? »**

**Liz : « Je dois les apporter à la famille Mikaelson, j'ai tellement de travail ces dernier temps. »**

**Bonnie** saisissant sa chance** : « Je peux le faire pour vous. »**

**Liz** lui passant le carton : **« Tu ferais ça ? Oh merci Bonnie. Tu sais où c'est ? »**

**Bonnie** le prenant **: « Nan, pas vraiment. »**

**Liz : « C'est toute suite avec la maison des Lockwood. »**

**Bonnie : « Très bien, au revoir Mme. Forbes. »**

Je remonte dans ma voiture et je démarre la voiture. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Kol quand il me verra. Peux être que je n'aurais pas dû ? Si ! Je veux connaître la vérité ! Déterminer, je me gare devant la magnifique demeure des Mikaelson. Je prends le carton puis me dirige vers la porte. J'ai un peu peur de frapper. Au même moment au j'allais me décider de frapper la porte s'ouvrit. Une belle blonde ouvre la porte.

**Rebekah : « Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**Bonnie** avec un sourire innocent** : « Je suis Bonnie, je suis venu apporte ce carton. »**

**Rebekah** répondant à son sourire :** « La fameuse Bonnie Bennet. Allez-y entrer ! »**

**Bonnie** entrant :** « Merci. »**

En entrant dans la demeure des Mikaelson je laisse échapper un ''Waouh'' tellement la maison la maison était belle et gigantesque. Je pose le carton sur une table puis j'entends mon nom. Kol l'avait prononcé. Il avait un visage très étonné.

**Kol : « Laisse nous, Rebekah. »**

**Rebeka**h sortant de la maison **: « Très bien. »**

**Kol** un peu en colère : **« Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Bonnie** avec un regard déterminé** : « Je veux des réponses. »**

**Kol « Je suppose que rien ne te ferras changer d'avis. »**

**POV Caroline**

Je n'avais pas parler a Tyler depuis qu'il m'a vu danser avec Klaus, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veux pas. C'était amical même si je dois avouer qu'il est un véritable gentleman. Je me retrouve devant chez lui en priant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

**Carole « Caroline, que fait tu de bonne heure ici ? Je pari que c'est pour Tyler. »**

**Caroline : « Oui, il ne m'a pas rappelé alors je me suis inquiéter. »**

**Carole : « Je vais le cherche. »**

Mme. Lockwood partit à la recherche de son fils qui lui sortit aussitôt de la maison. Il m'a fusillé du regard et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ? Voulant achever le silence : « Qu'es ce que tu as depuis que tu es rentré ? »

**Tyler : « Tu sais très bien, Care. »**

**Caroline : « Parce que j'ai dansé avec Klaus ? Je danse avec beaucoup de personne Tyler tu n'as à contrôler ma vie. »**

**Tyler : « Ce n'est pas que tu as dansé avec lui qui me dérange. »**

**Caroline** ne comprenant pas :** « Alors quoi. »**

**Tyler : « J'ai vu comment il te regardait. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. »**

**Caroline** surprise** : « Tu as peur de Klaus ? Tu as peur qu'il prenne ta place ? »**

**Tyler** ne finissant pas sa phrase** : « Oui Caroline. Je pars bientôt pour la fac et je ne te ferrais plus et que lui... »**

**Klaus **souriant** : « Je viens à peine d'arriver et on parle déjà de moi ? »**

Oh mais nan ! Qu'es ce qu'il fait la ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de le voir au contraire je voulais savoir s'il m'en voulait de l'avoir lâché en pleine danse hier. Mais maintenant qu'il est là Tyler va être en colère et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache la contrôler.

**Tyler **sèchement** : « Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »**

**Klaus : « Je suis venu voir Carole. »**

**Tyler** curieux :** « Pourquoi faire ? »**

**Klaus** ironiquement **: « Oh je suis tellement désolé. Affaire de grand. »** Il voulut avancer mais Tyler lui barra le chemin ce qui ne plaît pas a Caroline** : « Tu veux parler, parlons. J'ai entendus une partit de votre petite discussions à savoir vous parliez de moi. »**

**Tyler : « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais avec elle hier soir. »**

**Klaus** riant** : « Oh je voie tu es jaloux. Je suis dessoler que tu ais un tel manque de confiance en toi et en ton couple. »**

Tyler ne sut contrôler la rage qu'il avait en lui, alors il donna un coup de poing à Klaus. Ça n'a pas dû lui faire grand-chose mais j'interviens comme même pour éviter que ça n'aille trop loin. Je suis en colère contre Klaus et Tyler, plus contre Tyler que contre Klaus. Il doit vraiment apprendre a contrôler sa colère. Ça peut lui éviter des ennuis.

**Caroline** repoussant Tyler : **« Tyler ! Arrête ! »**

Tyler très en colère et apparemment surpris de ma réaction il s'en va, comme un lâche. Je regarde Klaus et je vois qu'il n'a rien même pas un bleu, malgré le poing de Tyler.

**Caroline : « Je suis dessoler il n'aime pas quand on le provoque. »**

**Klaus : « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »**

**Caroline** inquiète **: « Tu n'es pas blessé. »**

**Klaus** clairement **: « Même pas une égratignure. »**

**Caroline : « Oh et Klaus je suis dessoler de t'avoir abandonné en pleine danse hier. »**

**Klaus : « Ce n'est rien tu as plus important à faire avec ton petit ami. »**

**Caroline : « Mais ...tu...ne dois pas voir Carole ? »**

**Klaus : « Je reviendrais plus tard. »**

Et il s'en va, mais je dois avouer que ça phrase m'a un peu surprise. C'est vrai que Tyler est important pour moi mais depuis qu'il est rentré je ne le reconnais plus. Que c'est t'il passé à université ? J'ai peur de le découvrir. Puis ce que j'étais en colère contre Tyler je décide de ne plus lui adresser la parole tant qu'il ne s'est pas excuser. Je rentre chez moi en colère.

(PS Rebekah;Klaus:Stefan ne se sont jamais rencontre)

**POV Stefan**

Comme prévu, je retrouve Rebekah au Mystic Grill. Elle devait m'apprendre a contrôler ma soif de sang ça ne va pas être tâche facile. Beaucoup on essayer mais personne n'a réussi, une goutte de trop et pouf je retrouve l'éventreur que j'étais avant. Je m'assois au bar à coter d'elle en train de boire un verre.

**Stefan : « Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt. »**

**Rebekah** finissant son verre : **« Quand on est des vampires plus rien n'est trop tôt. On y va. »**

Je me met à la suivre, elle m'emmène derrière le Grill où je vois un homme debout qui saigne au niveau du cou. Rebekah lui a fait ça, je ne la pensais pas capable de faire ça je ne sais pas je pensais que c'était une fille qui lui était impossible de blesse une mouche mais apparemment de je me suis trompé.

**Stefan : « Qu'es ce que t'as fait ? »**

**Rebekah : « Je l'ais hypnotiser. »**

**Stefan : « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »**

**Rebekah : « Tu es un vampire tu es censé utiliser les pouvoir que cette fonction de permet d'avoir. »**

Rebekah m'avait ouvert les yeux c'est vrai que depuis que mes émotions sont en places je n'aie jamais ou presque jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs. Mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter j'ai peur de le blesse. Je me retourne pour ne pas avoir la vus sur le sang et je sens une main sur mon épaule.

**Rebekah : « Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? »**

**Stefan : « J'ai eu un passé d'éventreur. »**

**Rebekah : « C'est ce qui t'empêche de te nourrir de sang humain. La peur de redevenir pareil. »**

**Stefan** voulant arrêter : **« Je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi. »**

**Rebekah l**e soutenant **: « Nan, Stefan ! Si tu ne veux pas revenir l'éventreur tu en as le choix. Tu décides de ce que tu veux être. Pas le sang. »**

Elle fait signe au garçon qu'elle a hypnotisé de s'avancer, il est maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et l'odeur du sang était très forte. J'avais qu'une envie c'est me jeter sur lui et lui arracher la tête mais quand je me retourne et que je regarde le sang. Il est tout d'un coup plus aussi puissant. Il n'a pas la même ampleur sur moi. Je m'avance lentement et plante mes crocs dans son cou. Le goût du sang est comme par magie plus bon mais en plus petite quantité. J'arrive à m'arrêter en ayant qu'une seul pensé dans ma tête ''I_l est innocent ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir' !'_ Et grâce ses parole je me contrôle un peu mieux. Je relève la tête, puis m'écarte du jeune homme. Ensuite Rebekah lui donne de son sang puis l'hypnose pour qu'il oublie tout.

**Rebekah** curieuse** : « Alors ce premier cour ? »**

**Stefan : « Je t'en revaudrais jamais assez, merci. »**

**Rebekah : « Je t'en prie, si ça t'as aidé a mieux te contrôler j'en suis ravi. »**

**Stefan : «Comment tu as réussi ? Beaucoup on essayer. »**

**Rebekah : « Je t'ais fais ce que j'ai eu. »**

**Stefan** ne comprenant pas trop : **«Comment ça ? »**

**Rebekah : « Quand on s'est transformé mes frère et moi nous avions saccagé des villes entières. Nous tuons tout le monde sans être conscient de se qu'on fait. Mon frère, Elijah, nous a tous aidé à nous contrôler. »**

**Stefan : « Vous vous êtes tous transformer en même temps ? »**

**Rebekah** un peu triste** : « Nan pas mes parents c'est eux qui nous sont fait transformer. »**

**Stefan : « Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Rebekah : « Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre enfant. Mon petit frère Henrick est mort c'est ainsi que mes parents on décider de nous transformer en espèce de créature immortel. »**

L'histoire de Rebekah m'avait beaucoup touché, ça n'a pas dut être facile. La mort de son frère et ses parents qui décident de les transformer. Mais depuis hier une question que je n'osais pas trop lui demande me trotte dans la tête. Elle m'avait dit que ça vais 1000 ans qu'elle est sur terre. Et le chasseur est lui aussi né dans l'année 1000. Je me demande s'il ne se connaisse pas.

**Stefan **marchant avec Rebekah : **« Sinon, tu en sais beaucoup sur Jonathan ? »**

**Rebekah : « C'est un homme d'u peu près 1000 ans. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir dont contrôler la nature. Et c'est l'homme le plus puissant de la terre c'est tout. »**

**Stefan : « Et tu l'a déjà croisé ? »**

**Rebekah** s'arrêtant :** « Tout ce qui l'on croisé sont mort. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »**

**Stefan : « J'ai pensé que... »**

**Rebekah : « Que je le connaissais et que je pourrais l'amener a Mystic Falls ou quelques chose de ce genre. »**

**Stefan : « Mais.. »**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle a disparu. Je pense que je l'ais blessé et je commence vraiment à regretter mes mots car Rebekah est une personne extraordinaire et je n'ais pas envie de la perdre.

.

.

Bonjour à tous ! Alors ce 2 chapitres ? Il vous a plu ? Du Kol / Bonnie ? Du premier cour de Stefan ? Et du passage Klaus/Tyler/Caroline ?

Que pensez vous qui va se passer dans les chapitres suivant ?

Merci d'avoir lu ou commenter ma fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Bonne journée :**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Angelika25: CC, merci pour ta review, moi aussi je crois en Bonnie/Kol ! Ahah ! Pour l'instant Tyler reste à sa place enfin pour l'instant. ''J'en dis pas trop'' !

Tiph (Guest) : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

Odessa : Merci pour ta review, ça fais plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz !

kakakou : Kol et Bonnie sont génial ! Ahah merci et bonne lecture !

DelKlaro : Merci ! Stefan aura d'autre cour je pense ! Mais pas dans c'est chapitre. Caroline va avouer quelques choses dans ce chapitre !

Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne Lecture !

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

_**Découverte**_

**POV Elena (vers le soir)**

Après que Bonnie m'ait dit qu'elle savait pour les vampires je décide d'aller a la pension Salvatore. Je rentre puis je me met a chercher Damon pour le prévenir. Je le trouve dans la chambre buvant une poche de sang comme a son habitude.

**Damon : « Elena ? Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Elena : « Je devais te prévenir. »**

**Damon : « Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? »**

**Elena : « Bonnie est au courant pour toi. »**

**Damon** soufflant** : « Comment elle est courant? »**

**Elena : « Je ne sais pas trop. »**

**Damon** inquiet : **« Elle va garder le secret ? »**

**Elena : « Oui. »**

Tout d'un coup, un téléphone retentit. C'était le mien. Je réponds et c'est Jenna qui est au bout du fil.

**Jenna : « Elena, où tu es ? »**

**Elena : « Chez Damon, pourquoi ? »**

**Jenna : « Rentre tout de suite s'il te plaît. »**

**Elena** inquiète :** « Pourquoi ? »**

**Jenna **avec une voix triste **: « John est rentre. »**

**Elena : « J'arrive tout de suite. »**

Alors que je venais juste de répondre, mon visage se décomposait petit à petit. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Même si John est mon père je ne veux pas le voir ni lui parler, il n'était pas vraiment un père pour moi. Damon avait voulu m'accompagne mais il reçu un message de Carole ou il devait aller à un conseil des fondateur. Je me mets en route pour chez moi. En route je reçois un appel de Caroline.

**Elena : « Caroline ça va ? »**

**Caroline : « Oui, oui ça va. Dit on pourrait ce voir ? »**

**Elena : « Pas maintenant je dois aller vérifier quelques choses. »**

**Caroline** inquiète** : « Qu'es ce qui se passe ? »**

**Elena** soupirant** : « John est rentré ! »**

**Caroline : « Ton père ? Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait là ? »**

**Elena** se garant **: « Aucune idée ! Si tu veux je peux passer juste après. »**

**Caroline : « Okey, ah et Bonne chance. »**

**Elena** sortant de la voiture :** « Merci ! »**

Puis je raccroche, je rentre dans ma maison tout en disant ''je suis rentrée''. Tout d'un coup je vois John sortir de la cuisine en me saluant. Il est suivi de tante Jenna qui ne voulait pas trop me laisser seul avec lui.

**John : « Bonjour Elena. »**

**Elena : « Qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici ? »**

**John : « Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »**

**Elena** froidement** : « Je n'aie pas besoin de toi. Aucun de nous d'ailleurs.** »

**John : « Que tu le veuille ou non je vais rester ici. »**

Son téléphone vibre, il le regarde et sourit. Puis il s'en va. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Dès qu'il est partit je demande à Jenna et Jeremy si tout va bien puis je repars mais cette fois ci je vais chez Caroline.

**POV Rebekah**

J'étais très remonté contre Stefan, comment il peut dire quelques comme ça. Je n'aie rien a voir avec Jonathan. Comment peux-t-il croire ça ? J'étais en train de me défouler quand j'entends sonné. Je vais ouvrir et là je tombe sur la personne que je ne voulais pas voir, Stefan. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là.

**Rebekah : « Que veux-tu ? »**

**Stefan : « Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin. »**

**Rebekah** curieuse **: « Qu'es ce qui t'as fait réfléchir? »**

**Stefan : « Je ne voulais pas, je m'excuse. Tu acceptes mes excuses ? »**

**Rebekah** le taquinant** : « Pourquoi pas. »**

**Stefan** souriant** : « Merci. »**

**Rebekah** lui rendant son sourire **: « Je t'en prie. »**

**Stefan : « Je peux te demander une question? »**

**Rebekah** curieuse** : «Ça dépends. C'est quoi ? »**

**Stefan** pour rigoler **: « Tu as un petit ami ? »**

**Rebekah** rigolant **: « Pourquoi ? »**

**Stefan : « Une simple question. »**

**Rebekah** souriante **: « Nan, libre comme l'air. »**

**Stefan** plus qu'heureux **: « Bonne nouvelle. »**

**Rebekah** pointant un homme sortant de sa voiture dans la maison d'à coter **: « Qui es ce ? »**

**Stefan** surpris** : « C'est John Gilbert. Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait chez les Lockwood ? »**

**Rebekah : « Il y a une réunion. »**

**Stefan : « Comment tu sais ? »**

**Rebekah **pointant du doigt le frère du Salvatore** : « Sinon pourquoi ton frère serait là lui aussi ? »**

Stefan regardant dans la direction que Rebekah indique** : « Très observatrice a ce que je voie. »**

**POV Kol**

J'emmène Bonnie au sous-sol là où était quelques membres de ma magnifique cinglé de famille étaient ''stocké''. Ils avaient fait des choses affreuses, des choses impardonnables. C'est bien pour ça que mon frère les a enfermés dans une boîte. Je n'imagine pas la réaction de Bonnie quand elle va l'apprendre. Je l'apprécie cette jeune apprenti sorcière. On arrive a l'endroit où je voulais la conduire.

**Kol** me plaçant devant des cercueils **: « As-tu une idée de si qui est à l'intérieur ? »**

**Bonnie** un peu inquiète :** « Je n'en ai aucune. »**

**Kol : « Tu mens, tu sens quelques choses mais tu ne sais pas quoi. »**

**Bonnie** très surprise :** « Quoi ! Comment ? »**

**Kol: « Bonnie Bennet, une descendante de Emily. La plus forte sorcière des Bennet enfin jusqu'à toi. »**

**Bonnie : « Quoi, tu prédis l'avenir maintenant? »**

**Kol** ricanant :** « Pas vraiment mais je sais beaucoup de chose Bonnie, en 1000 ans j'ai beaucoup appris. »**

**Bonnie** très choqué **: « 1000 ans ?!Et vous êtes combien ? »**

**Kol : « J'ai 4 frères et une sœur. »**

**Bonnie** curieuse **: « Et où ils sont ? »**

**Kol : « Ici, Klaus Elijah Rebekah et moi sont les seul en ''vie''. »**

**Bonnie : « Comment ça en vie? »**

**Kol** ouvrant les 2 cercueils** : « Voilà pourquoi. »**

J'ai vus le visage de Bonnie extrêmement choqué elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Elle doit penser le pire de moi, que je suis une monstre sans cœur qui garde des membres de sa familles dans des cercueils.

**Bonnie** n'arrivant pas a trouvé les bons mots** : « Je... Pourquoi? Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ? »**

**Kol : « Ma mère et mon frère, Finn ont tenté a plusieurs reprise de nous tuer. »**

**Bonnie : « Pourquoi vous tuez ? C'est propre enfants? »**

**Kol : « Elle a utilisé sa magie pour nous rendre en vampire, mais la nature en a décidé autrement. Elle a été punie pour ces actes et a voulus se faire pardonner auprès des ancêtres en nous tuant. »**

**Bonnie : « Et ton père ? Et ton dernier frère ? »**

**Kol **se remémorant le passé** : « Mon frère, Henrick est mort d'une attaque de loup garou. Et mon père nous traque depuis 1000 ans. Mais on ne la pas revus depuis longtemps. »**

Je pense que désormais Bonnie me comprends, ça n'a pas été facile de fuir sa famille pour rester en vie. Elle s'assit contre le mur tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je pense que ce qu'elle a appris l'a chamboulé. Elle a dut tout avaler d'un coup. Je m'assois a coter d'elle pour la rassurer.

**Kol** inquiet :** « Bonnie tu es avec moi ? »**

**Bonnie : « C'est horrible. Vous ne méritiez pas ça. Ça a du être dur. »**

**Kol : « Pas vraiment. »**elle m'a regarder très bizarrement puis je repris : **« J'ai pu compter sur le reste de ma famille qui ne me voulait pas mort et tout d'un coup ça n'a plus été si dur que ça. »**

Et à ma grande surprise, elle m'enlaça. Je pense par compassion. On remonte tout les deux la main dans la main. Devant l'entré je trouve Rebekah en compagnie d'un homme qui rigole. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un des ces gars qui brise des cœurs partout et quand il veux. Je me présente en lui serrant le poignet d'un air très protecteur et d'un regard qui veux dire ''Tu l'as blesse je te tue. »

et aussi avec mon fameux sourire sadique. Bonnie et Stefan s'en vont et moi et ma sœurette allons dans le salon se servirent un verre. Notre frère Elijah arrive.

**Elijah : « Es ce que ma sœur et mon petit frère s'amuse ? »**

**Kol : « Très ! Cette ville promet. »**

**Rebekah : « Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser ici. »**

**Elijah : « C'est une ville tranquille attention a ne pas trop vous faire remarquer. »**

**Kol** pouffant : **« On sait tu nous répète ça à chaque fois, comme si on était des enfants. »**

**Elijah** ricanant :** « Vous devez agir comme si, c'est pour ça je vous ai inscrit à la fac. »**

J'essayais de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer alors que Rebekah s'est sûrement évanouie il y a dix minutes de ça. On est allé tellement souvent à la fac, je me demande pourquoi Elijah veux que je passe mon diplôme pour la 14ème fois ?!

**Kol : « Wouah wouah wouah wouah wouah ! ****On se calme ! A la fac ? Sérieusement ? »**

**Rebekah : « Pourquoi nous faire ça ? »**

**Elijah **commençant a partir** : « Nous sommes des vampires de milles ans qui on été transformer à la puberté. Et à la puberté les personnes vont à la fac. Vous commencez Lundi. »**

Pour résumer ! Elijah veux nous torturer jusqu'à la fin de notre existence en allant a la fac. Ah force on va mourir d'ennui au sens propre. Plus que 2 jours avant que nos cauchemars commence !

**POV Externe**

La réunion allait commencer, et Klaus devait partir. Il devait parler avec Carole et maintenant qu'il a finis il s'en va. Il croise sur son chemin John. John se présente avec une main pleine de verveine, un vieux coup pour démasquer les vampires. Klaus ne le savant pas, joue le jeu et se fais légèrement brûler mais résiste et essaie de faire en sorte que tout va bien. Mais John savait bien démasquer les vampires et pour lui Klaus en fessait partit. Alors que Damon rentra dans la demeure il s'aperçut vite des brûlures au niveau du poignet de Klaus, c'est ainsi qu'il éviter de saluer John. Il s'invente une excuse vite fait puis ils partent aux réunions. Mais ce que Damon ne savait pas c'est que John savait déjà qu'il est un vampire et aussi qu'il sort avec sa fille.

Elena arriva très vite chez Caroline, elle n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur mais elle fait l'effort pour son amie qui n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Elle s'installèrent dans la chambre de Caroline puis elles commencent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Elena pose une question pas très évidente a répondre.

**Elena : « Tout va bien avec Tyler ? »**

**Caroline : « Je ne sais pas... je suis perdu.. Il a changé. Que s'est t-il passer à cette l'université ? »**

**Elena : « Tu envisage quoi ? »**

**Caroline** perdu **: « Je ne sais pas je ne sais rien ! Et il y a Klaus. »**

**Elena** ne reconnaissant pas son nom **: « Oh qui es ? »**

**Caroline** épanouie **: « Rh il est beau, des yeux a couper le souffle ! Il...Oh il est parfait ! Il a aussi un petit côté méchant et mystérieux que j'adore. Je le connais depuis pas très longtemps mais a première vu. »**

**Elena** toute souriante **: « Je pense que tu es amoureuse.. »**

**Caroline : « Vraiment ? »**

**Elena : « Vu la manière dont tu me parle de lui, il n'y a pas de doute. »**

**Caroline** se passant les mains dans les cheveux : **« Qu'es ce que je dois faire pour Tyler ? »**

**Elena : « Tu sais quoi faire ! Tu ne veux juste pas prononcer ces mots. »**

**Caroline** sortant son téléphone :** « C'est vrai je vais l'appeler tout de suite. »**

Après 2 tentatives d'appel Caroline raccroche, Tyler ne répondait pas. L'ignorait t-il après ce qui c'est passé plus tôt dans la journée ? Caroline se pose plein de question sur le coup. La belle blonde décide de ramasser ces affaires et aller rendre visite a quelqu'un sans en parlant à Elena et l'a laissant seul dans sa chambre.

**POV John**

J'ai repérer beaucoup de vampire en ville, cette ville en est remplis ! J'avais bien sûr l'intention ne m'en débarrasser. Je pouvais le faire mais tout le monde est contre moi et je sens que je vais y laisser ma vie. J'ai un contact que j'ai rencontré à Londres. Il a gentiment accepte de m'aider à les tues tous. Je connaissais vite fais l'histoire des Originaux, cela est vrai que c'est triste ce qu'ils ont subi. Et subissent encore. Mais pour protéger de c'est créature Elena, Jenna et Jeremy je devais les éliminer. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'appeler mon contact.

**Mystérieuse personne : « oui »**

**John : « j'espère que tu es toujours d'accord. »**

**Mystérieuse personne : « Toujours je le serrais pour ce genre de chose. »**

**John : « T'en mieux, le plan est en place ? »**

**Mystérieuse personne : « Pourquoi avec un plan je fonce on tue tout les monde et le travaille est fait. »**

**John : « Le plan est une meilleure solution. »**

**Mystérieuse personne : « Combien de fois ton plan a marché ? »**

**John : « Que comptes-tu faire ? »**

**Mystérieuse personne : « Je vais faire ça a ma façon. »**

**John : « Nan ! ''Hors de Question '' ! Tu vas tous nous tuez. »**

**Mystérieuse personne : « C'est ce que je compte faire. »**

**John : « Ou t'es ? »**

**Mystérieuse personne « Je suis déjà là. »**

Puis il raccroche, je pense avoir fait une erreur, peux être qu'il perd la tête. Mais j'ai peur j'ai peux être signé l'arrêt de mort de millions de personne. En voulant protéger cette ville je l'ais conduit à sa perte.

**A SUIVRE …**

.

.

.

Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Il est un peu plus court mais les prochains sera plus long. Qu'avez-vous pensez du fais que John est de retour ? De la petite révélation de Caroline ? Et ou ce dirige-t-elle ? Au faite qui est a votre avis la mystérieuse personne ? Qui veux-t-elle tuer ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Vos review me font extrêmement plaisir ainsi que toute les personne qui lisent ma fiction et excuser moi de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre la semaine dernière (problèmes).

A la prochaine !

NataliaMine :**


	5. Chapitre 4

Angelika25 : CC, merci pour ta review ! On peux pas dire que Jonh soit la bien venu. ! Il aura du Kol/Bonnie dans ce chapitre ! :) On aura de nouveaux 'indices'' sur la mystérieuse personne.J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)

Tiph: Merci Beaucoup ! voilà la suite !

Cassie52 (chap 1 et 4) : Ahah Moi aussi je voudrai faire des rêves comme ça :) Merci pour tes reviews et apprécie la suite !

Odessa (Guest) : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Bizz !

DelKlaro : Ahah peu l'aime ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle réussira a tuer tout le monde ! Ahah ! Voilà la suite tant attendus ! Bonne Lecture !

Merci a tous et Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Révélation**_

**POV Caroline**

Je me précipitais a la maison de Tyler, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair, j'allais rompre j'ai ais ralle le bol de c'est gaminerie que je supporte depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je descendais de ma voiture, j'avais vu en route les membres du conseil partir et me mis à marcher. La lune commençait à sortir quand une voix m'appeler. C'était Klaus mais qu'es ce qu'il fait là, j'en avais aucune idée.

**Klaus** me prenant par le bras :** « Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**Caroline** surprise par la question **: « Je vais voir Tyler. »**

**Klaus** commençant a me ''tirer'' **: « Pourquoi à cette heure tu peux attendre demain ! »**

**Carolin**e résistant** : « Klaus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**

Je vois Klaus regarde le ciel, je me demande pourquoi ? Pour regarder les étoiles ? Je ne pense pas il était assez inquiet. Je vois ensuite la lune mais ce soir était la pleine lune mais je ne voyait pas ce qui changeait. J'entends des cris provenant de derrière, je me retourne inquiète. Et je voie Richard, le père de Tyler ayant du mal à marcher et criant de douleur.

**Caroline** voulant l'aider** : « M. Lockwood vous allez bien ? »**

**Klaus** me retenan**t : « Tu ne peux pas. »**

**Caroline : « Mais t'es fou il est en train de se tordre de douleur. »**

**Klaus** froidement : **« C'est trop tard. »**

Je me retourne pour voir dans quel état était M. Lockwood, et bizarrement il ne criait plus. Il relève violemment sa tête et ses yeux avaient complètement changé. Il avait les yeux très jaunes avec une lueur de rouge. Et ses canines avait étonnamment grandis. Klaus me dit de courir et il ne valait pas me le répéter 2 fois. Je me mis a courir le plus vite possible et Klaus me suivit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? J'espère qu'il va tout m'expliquer. On arrive assez profondément dans la foret et je lui demande des explications.

**Caroline : « Klaus qu'es ce que c'était ? »**

**Klaus** mentant** : « Je ne sais pas. »**

**Caroline **ne le croyant pas** « Tu mens ! Dit moi ! »**

**Klaus** entendant quelques chose grâce à son ouïe :** « Chut ! Il arrive attends-moi là je te promet que je reviens très vite. »**

Je pus à peine lui répondre qu'il fut déjà partit. Je me suis assise sur un grand rocher en attendant qu'il revienne tout en écoutant chaque petit bruit. Après quelques minutes d'attente je vois une ombre sortir de la forêt. Je ne la distingue pas bien mais je pense que c'est Klaus. Plus cette mystérieuse ombre se rapproche plus je m'inquiète. Cette personne n'est pas Klaus.

**Caroline** ayant extrêmement **peur : « Qui es-tu ? »**

La personne en question ne me répondit pas elle s'approche encore plus de moi. Ayant pris très peur je me met a courir. La personne me suit, je regarde derrière pour voir ou elle est mais je ne vois rien alors je m'arrête. Je me tourne puis le découvre juste devant moi. Je me met à hurler de toute mes forces espérant que quelqu'un m'entende. Il me mordit et absorbe mon sang mais quel créature pourrait faire ça...je me sens...faible...je ..Pense que...je...

**POV Klaus**

J'avais entendus Caroline crier alors je me suis précipité sur l'endroit où je l'avais laisse. Elle était a plusieurs mètres de là. Elle était en sang, je lui en donne du mien pour qu'elle guérisse plus vite. Je sens une présence dans mon dos, je me lance sur elle a vitesse surnaturel mais elle le bloque sans aucun problème en me renvoyant sur un arbre. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me relever sur le coup. Je vis Richard en forme de loup débarquer et se jeter sur cette mystérieuse personne. Et comme pour moi il l'a très facilement bloque. Il s'approche de nous et tant sa main. Il dit un mot un seul mot et le loup se met a hurler de douleur. Mais contre toute attende le loup se retransforma en humain. Comment es possible bloqué la malédiction du loup ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire ! Cependant je me relève et prends Caroline pour l'emmener chez moi afin qu'elle se repose et la dangereuse personne nous laisse passer. Je me demande qui elle est. En arrivant chez moi, je dépose Caroline sur un des lits puis redescends en parler a ses frère et sœurs ainsi que les frères Salvatore et Bonnie qu'on avait appelé.

**Damon** pas content d'être là** : « Mais qu'es ce qu'on fout là ? »**

**Elijah : « Miss. Forbes c'est fait attaque. »**

**Bonnie** inquiète** : « Es ce qu'elle va bien ? »**

**Damon : « Demande a ton frère s'il n'a rien a voir avec ça. »**

**Klaus : « Ce n'étais pas moi, mais une personne extrêmement forte plus forte qu'un vampire et aussi très rapide. Il a aussi... »**

**Stefan **très inquiet** : « Il a aussi quoi? »**

**Rebeka**h avec un grain de peur dans la voix **: « Il a réussi a transformé Richard forme loup en forme humaine. »**

**Damon **n'y croyant pas** : « C'est impossible ce genre de chose. »**

**Klaus : « Je l'ai vus de mes propres yeux. Il l'a fait et ce ne lui a pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts. »**

**Stefan : « Imaginons que ce que tu nous dis soit vrai, qui serait-il pour faire ça ? »**

**Kol : « On sait pas. C'est ça le problème. »**

**Stefan** pensant à quelqu'un:** « Mais vous avez une idée de qui c'est. »**

**Rebekah** froidement : «** Je pense à Jonathan. »**

**Bonnie** ayant très peur : **« S'il est vraiment là il faut l'arrêter ! »**

**Damon** ayant quand même peur mais ne le montrant pas **: « Ca ne sera pas si facile. »**

**Kol : « C'est pour ça on aura besoin de votre aide. »**

**Bonnie** inquiète **: « qu'es ce que vous voulez de nous au juste ? »**

**Elijah : « Avez-vous pratiqué la sorcellerie depuis ? »**

**Bonnie : « J'ai appris pas mal de sort pas sûrement pas à ce que vous attendez de moi. »**

**Kol **pensant en demander trop :** « Emily est l'une des plus grande sorcière de ta famille. Tu peux être essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle. »**

**Bonnie : « Comment ? Je ne la connais pas ! Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ? »**

**Rebekah : « Stefan et Damon l'on connut, mais il faut beaucoup de force pour te faire rentre en contact avec elle, Damon est plus puissant. Il pourra t'aider. »**

**Stefan** ne comprenant pas pourquoi on ne la pas choisi :** « Je suis très fort aussi. »**

Elijah clairement **: « Pas assez pour ce sort. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous nourrissiez de sang animale et ceci n'est pas assez pour ce sortilège alors que Damon boit du sang humain, il est par conséquent plus puissant que vous. »**

**Bonnie : « Et si avec Damon j'échoue ? »**

**Kol** assez triste :** « Tu... ne peux pas échouer. Si tu échoue...Damon meurt. »**

**Klaus : « Ça vie est entre tes mains, Bonnie. »**

Une terrible pression sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière, elle avait peur. Peur de la magie mais aussi peur d'échouer et ainsi envoyer Damon vers un autre monde. Après cette petite réunion je décide de monter en haut pour retrouver Caroline. Celle se réveillait.

**Caroline** effrayée :** « Qu'es ce que c'était ? »**

**Klaus : « Calme toi, Caroline. »**

**Caroline : « Comment je pourrais me calme un homme m'a planté c'est dent dans mon cou. » **elle touche sa blessure mais constate qu'il n'y a plus rien. Elle prit panique :** « Ou c'est ! Il m'a mordu je ne suis pas folle. Je dois prévenir ma mère. »**

Klaus retenant Caroline qui était en train de partir :** « Arrête ! Calme-toi. »**

**Caroline: « Lâche-moi ! C'est un monstre, il m'a mordu mais pourquoi elle a disparu. Laisse moi je dois aller voir ma mère, le shérif de la ville. Elle va arrêter ce ...ce...ce monstre. »**

Elle était agite paniqué, effrayer je ne pouvais rien faire pour la calmer, si ! Un seul moyen. Je fais apparaître mes crics et mes veines. Elle se calme tout de suite mais a très peur de moi. Elle recule très loin de moi. Elle a extrêmement peur ! Elle s'assit en pleur par terre.

**Klaus** s'approchant** : « Caroline, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »**

**Caroline** froidement** : « Pars ! »** ne l'entendant pas partir elle dit **: « Va-t'en ! »**

**POV Externe**

Klaus sortit de la chambre, il redescend voir son frère Elijah qui l'attendait. Elijah voulait lui parler de la raison pour laquelle ils ont emménagé à Mystic Falls. Le plus noble de la famille avait remarqué que Klaus était très proche de Miss. Forbes, cela ne le déplaisait pas au contraire. Il pense retrouver le frère qu'il avait eu avant sa transformation. Il voit qu'il descend alors il décider de l'interpeller.

**Elijah : « Nicklaus, puis je te parler un instant ? »**

**Klaus** un peu en colère : **« Qu'es ce qu'il y a Elijah ? »**

**Elijah : « j'ai bien vu la complicité de toi et de Mademoiselle Forbes. »**

**Klau**s suspectant quelques choses : «** Ou est le problème ? »**

**Elijah** souriant **: « Il n'y en a aucun, mais tu n'as tout de même pas oublié pourquoi tu es ici ? »**

**Klaus** ne comprenant pas cet interrogatoire : **« Oui pour la malédiction. Pourquoi ? »**

**Elija**h curieux : **« Veux-tu toujours la brisé ? »**

**Klaus **remarquant qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup fais attention : **« C'est évident nan ? »**

**Elija**h surpris de la réponse de son frère **: « Justement, nan je ne sais plus ce que tu veux et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. Mademoiselle Forbes te donne l'envie de changer, de faire remonter tes émotions. »**

**Klaus : « Je les ai éteins si longtemps... »**

**Elijah : « Il est temps qu'il reprenne le dessus. »**

**Klaus** partant :** « Nan, hors de question ! C'est trop ! »**

**POV Bonnie**

Bonnie était la seul qui était resté à la demeure Mikaelson pour apprendre le sort et pour qu'il soit près pour demain. Je lisais le livre de sorcellerie de la mère Original. Le livre m'impressionnait, il y avait tellement de sors capable de détruire le monde, ou de le sauver. La formule que je devais utiliser est très compliquer et a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Je doute que je puisse y arriver il y a tellement de sorcière plus forte que moi dans ce monde. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis qu'un apprenti. C'est à peine si je peux contrôler le feu. J'étais en train de me décourager. La bougie que j'avais allumé autour de moi en forme de cercle afin de me concentre s'éteigne d'un coup net. Ce qui inquiète Kol qui était présent.

**Ko**l s'accroupissement près de moi :** « Bonnie ça va ? »**

**Bonnie** ne le regardant pas **: « Je ne vais pas y arriver. »**

**Kol : « Arrête Bonnie ! Tu es forte il faut juste que tu fais confiance en toi. »**

**Bonnie** plongeant mes yeux dans les siens : **« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis faible, il y a beaucoup de personne plus fort que moi. »**

**Kol **voulant lui redonner espoir :** « Tu es plus puissant que tu ne le crois, je suis sur que tu es capable de beaucoup de chose. Tu es même à ce niveau la plus forte personne de ta ligné. En un claquement de doigt tu pourrais bien tuer quelqu'un. Tu es forte Bonnie Bennet, ne te décourage pas. »**

J'étais choquée, comment il fessait ? Il pouvait me redonner espoir qu'avec quelques phrases. Et son regard me fessait littéralement fondre. Il arrive a me motiver, il est incroyable. Sur le moment je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser. C'était si dur de résister, mais je devais me concentre, je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. Je le remercie profondément puis je me remet à ma formule. Il s'éloigne un peu pour ne pas être brûlé par les bougie qui se rallumèrent. J'étais a fond dedans, un peu trop même. Plus le temps passe plus je fatigue mis je n'allais pas abandonner le sort doit être près pour demain. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et je n'avais pas remarquer que du sang coulait de mon nez. J'entendis Kol m'appeler et me dire d'arrêter mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me sens partir petit a petit...

**Z…**

Je me réveille dans un lit. J'ouvre délicatement les yeux et je m'aperçois que Kol était présent.

**Bonnie **difficilement** : « Kol. »**

**Kol : « Bonnie ça va ? Tu t'étais évanouie je me suis inquiéter.** »

Bonnie commençant a paniqué :** « Je n'ai pas réussis à m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. »**

**Kol** la rassurant en la prenant dans ses bras **: « Ne t'en fait pas c'est fini. Tout va bien. »**

**Bonnie : « Je vais y arriver. Ou est Damon ? »**

**Kol : «Nan ! Bonnie tu dois te reposer ! »**

**Bonnie : « Kol je peux le faire, je dois le faire ! »**

**Kol : « Repose toi Bonnie ça peut attendre. »**

**Bonnie : « Nan Kol ça ne peut pas attendre ! Jonathan doit sûrement tuer des dizaines de personnes dehors on n'a pas le temps. »**

**Kol : « Ca se trouve ce n'est pas lui. »**

**Bonnie : « Et si c'est bien lui ? »**

**Kol** soupirant : « ** Il est en bas avec Stefan. »**

Je me lève puis me dirige au rez-de-chaussée pour commencer le sortilège. Je suis un peu stresse mais confiante. J'appelle Damon et je commence. Je me met a réciter quelques phrase dans une langue étrangère de tous. Je mets mes marins sur la tête de Damon qui lui essaie de se souvenir de Emily dans ses moindres détails. Quelques petites secondes après je me retrouve dans la même salle juste qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi. J'avance lentement dans la pièce qui est à coter puis je voie une personne qui m'est inconnue. Elle me ressemble un peu donc j'en conclus que c'est elle, c'est Emily.

**POV Rebekah**

J'avais écouté la conversation entre Elijah et Klaus. Elijah avait raison, les sentiments de Klaus étaient sur le point de réapparaître. Ça me ferait très plaisir de revoir le Klaus doux sensible et attachant d'avant mais pour cela Caroline devais l'aider. D'après ce que j'ai compris leurs conversation n'avait mené a rien, il avait même empiré les choses, j'ai décidé d'aller parler a Caroline ça allait être dur mais je devais essayer. Je pénétré doucement dans sa chambre, je la voie assise par terre la tête entre les bras. Je m'assoie a coter d'elle en attendant.

**Caroline : « Laisse-moi Rebekah. »**

**Rebekah : « Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »**

**Caroline** relevant sa tête : «** Toi aussi t'en ai un ? »  
Rebekah** hochant de la tête **: « Toute ma famille. »**

**Caroline** essuyant ses larmes **: « Vous êtes quoi au juste ? »**

**Rebekah : « Nous sommes des vampires. Ma fratrie et moi sommes les tout premier vampire que cette terre n'ait jamais connu »**

**Carolin**e perdu :** « Comment ? »**

**Rebekah : « Ma mère était une grande sorcière, elle nous a transformé en vampire pour ne plus a perdre un de ses enfants. »**

Les heures défaillaient et j'ai commencé à tout lui raconter, tout, du jour de la mort d'Henrick jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai omis presque aucun détail, Caroline était très émue de notre histoire un peu comme chaque personne à qui je la raconte. Je n'ai rien dit sur la malédiction du jour et de la lune. Mon sous disant ''devoir'' était de rapprocher Caroline et Klaus et non les éloigner encore plus. La protéger de Klaus n'accepterais pas que celui-ci veuille du mal à sa meilleure amie qui elle lui a cacher la vérité quand j'y pense. Tard dans la nuit je finis mon histoire et Caroline était très fatigué après la journée qu'elle a passé cela m'étonne point. Je la laisse tranquille dans la chambre enfin qu'elle se repose. Quelques temps après je reçois un message de Stefan disant qu'il veux un second cour demain matin. J'accepte avec grand plaisir j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir.

**POV Externe**

Elena, après plusieurs tentative de contact avec Caroline rentra chez elle très inquiète. Elle se demanda ou était Caroline ? Et pourquoi elle ne répondait pas ? Elle rentra et monta directement dans sa chambre. De l'autre côté était la chambre de Jeremy, celui-ci était en présence de Anna sa petite amie vampire. Dès son arrivée à Mystic Falls Jeremy a craqué sur Anna, ils se sont vu a plusieurs reprise puis se sont mis ensemble. Jeremy connaît l'existence des vampires et des autres espèces surnaturelles. Le beau brun descendit en bas afin d'aller chercher quelques chose a se mettre sous la dent.

Pendant ce temps, Elena tenta une énième fois de joindre Caroline sans réponse. Elle décide alors de prendre une douche elle prend sa serviette et pars dans la pièce d'a coter. Elle entendit une bruit étrange provenant de la chambre de son petit frère, elle décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ouvre délicatement la porte et s'aperçoit que la lumière est éteinte mais que la porte est ouverte. Elle prit panique et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sauf qu'en y allant elle trébuche sur un corps. Le corps d'Anna. Elle l'observe plus attentivement et remarque qu'elle s'est fait poignarder. Étant un vampire elle allait s'en sortir. A ce moment précis elle se rappela que son frère n'est pas dans la pièce et que si il se fait poignarder il ne reviendra pas puis ce que ce ne sera pas une mort surnaturel. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et son frère...

**A SUIVRE ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonjours tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas mettre ''absenter trop longtemps''. Tout d'abord dessoler de l'attente !Ensuite je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, que vous lisiez pas fiction ! C'est trop gentil ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Du rapprochement Kol et Bonnie ? Par qui se sont fait attaquer Caroline et Anna ? Jonathant ou quelqu'un d'autre ? De la relation Rebekah/Caroline ? Et enfin a votre avis que va dire Emily ?

Merci a tous et a la prochaine!

Ñatalia_Mine :**


	6. Chapitre 5

MARiiN3(chap 1) : J'espère qu'elle l'es :)

Angelika25 : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews, ahah mais je ne fais que mon travail :p Les éponse viendrons au fur et a mesure des chapitres ! Apprécie la suite !

DelKlaro : Cc, Ahah c'est gentil. J'aime aussi le couple Kol et Bonnie :) On a tous une petite idée de qui aurait put les attaquer. Bonne Lecture :) !

MERCI a tous et Bonne Lecture !

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

_**''HELP!''**_

**POV Anna**

Je commençais déjà à guérir quand Elena a trébucher, je l'ai entendus descendre les escaliers a toute vitesse puis s'agenouiller près de Jeremy. Notre agresseur était très fort, très puissant plus que moi mais je sais qu'il n'a pas eu l'attention de tuer Jeremy, je sens les pulsions de son cœur, il ne va pas mourir. J'entendis Elena crier ''A l'aide'' à plusieurs reprises avant de prendre le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, j'use de toutes mes forces pour y aller à vitesse vampirique et lui prendre le téléphone. Elle était étonnée de ma réaction mais elle devait me comprendre, la police ne devait pas enquêter sur une espèce plus forte que les vampires ils se seraient mis en danger. L'agresseur avait poignardé la jambe de Jeremy. Je pense qu'il savait que j'étais un vampire et que lui nan. Je voulus lui donne de mon sang mais Jeremy refusa mon aide.

**Anna** très inquiète : **« Jeremy boit, ça va te soigner »**

**Jeremy : « J'en ai pas besoin. »**

**Ann**a le forçant un peu:** « Tu peux mourir d'une minutes a l'autre, boit ! »**

**Jeremy : « Si il reviens pour me tuer ! Je deviendrais un vampire... »**

J'ai un peu mis mon poignet juste devant sa bouche mais il a finalement finis par boire de mon sang. Quelques minutes après il était totalement guéris, et en pleine formes. Nous prîmes la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture en direction de la pension Salvatore. Nous serons plus en sécurité là-bas, nous y arrivons en deux secondes chronos.

**Elena **sans rentre : **« Nous avons un problème. »**

**Alaric : « Je pense même que nous en avons plusieurs. »**

**Jeremy : « Qu'es ce qui vous est arrivé ? »**

**Alaric : « Toute mes armes anti vampire ont disparu »**

**Jeremy** désignant la personne a coter de lui** : « Et pour toi ? »**

…**?... : « Moi ? A part me prendre un râteau par une fille tout va bien. »**

**Anna** le prenant pas au sérieux **: « On n'est pas là pour plaisanter Enzo ! »**

**Enzo : « Je plaisante pas ! Elle était belle ! »**

**Elena** remarquant l'absence de quelqu'un : **« Tient ou est Damon ? »**

**Enzo** lisant un message provenant de Damon** : « **_**je suis chez les Mikaelson, je vais bien ne t'en fait pas ! **_**»**

**Elena : « Qu'es ce qu'il fait chez les Mikaelson ? »**

**Alaric : « Aucune idée. »**

**Enzo : « Mais il aura intérêt à nous le dire en rentrant. »**

Quelques instant après je reçois un appel de ma mère, je répondis mais c'était bizarre je n'entendais rien je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Quelques seconde après que j'ai raccroché j'en reçu un autre encore de ma mère. Je répondis mais toujours rien, je commençais vraiment a m'inquiète quand je reçu un troisième appel provenant toujours de ma mère. Mais cette appel était différents des autres, cette fois si j'entendais une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, je ne savais non plus ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi cette personne avait le téléphone de ma mère et qui était-elle ? Pour avoir les idées plus claires je prends ma voiture et vais rejoindre ma mère. Je roule à toute vitesse pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. A peine arriver je descends et court en direction de ma demeure. La porte était grande ouverte et je n'hésitais a la traverser sans même me poser de question. Je me dirige vers le salon et je découvre le corps de ma mère. Nan ! Pas le corps plutôt les cadavres de ma mère. Elle était morte ! Je m'écroule par terre en l'enlaçant espérant que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit. Plus le temps passait plus mon espoir diminuait. J'avais perdu la personne la plus important de toute ma vie. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je criais de toute mes force pour qu'on m'entende mais personne ne venu. Ou vais-je aller maintenant ? Je suis seul. Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Aussi horrible, je pensais a la personne qui m'avait poignardé plus tôt dans la journée peux être serait-je elle ? Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir j'étais trop bouleverser pour l'instant.

...

Après plusieurs minutes qui me paraissait des heures Jeremy arriva. Je me demandais ce qu'il fessait là.

**Anna en pleure : « Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »**

**Jeremy** s'approchant de moi : **« Je t'ai appelé t'as pas répondu je me suis inquiéter. Qui lui a fait ça ? »**

Je hoche de la tête pour lui dire que je ne savais pas. A cette instant il pris son téléphone et appela Enzo puis essaya de joindre Stefan ou Damon mais aucun des deux ne répondait.

**POV Externe**

L'apprenti sorcière s'approcha de son ancêtre. Celle-ci n'était pas surprise de son arrivé dans l'autre monde. Emily savait pourquoi Bonnie était venu et ce qu'elle cherchait mais Emily n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire par peur des conséquences.

**Emily** connaissant déjà la réponse : **« Bonnie Bennet que fait tu ici ? »**

**Bonnie : « Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »**

**Emily : « Jonathan ? »**

**Bonnie** surprise** : « Vous le saviez déjà ? »**

**Emily : « Tes ancêtres t'observent depuis l'autre monde Bonnie. »**

**Bonnie** changeant de sujet :** « Comment pouvoir le tuer ? »**

**Emily** mentant a sa descendante ** « Tu ne peux pas. »**

**Bonnie** n'y croyant pas : **« C'est impossible il doit y avoir un moyen. »**

**Emily** clairement** : « Il n'y en a pas ! Les sorcières l'ont conçu il y a mille ans de ça pour qu'il soit indestructible. »**

**Bonnie : « Dans chaque sort il y a une faille, je ne te crois pas je l'arrêterais avec ton aide ou pas. Aide nous ! **»

Emily reste muette, cette action était la preuve qu'elle ne voulait pas les aider. Bonnie s'en alla déçu de son ancêtre qui lui cacha la vérité.

**Emily** chuchotant **: « Bonnie, je ne peux pas te le dire même si je le veux je ne peux pas. Si tu tues Jonathan la suite d'une guerre sans fin sera imminente...Part Bonnie ! Fuit-le ! Tant que tu le peux encore. »**

Bonnie revenu de l'autre monde sans bonne nouvelle, elle expliqua aux autres que Emily n'a pas voulu les aides. Elle remotiva tout le monde en disant que ce n'est pas la fin, elle leurs dit aussi qu'elle trouva une solution coûte que coûte.

_Le lendemain_

Stefan se leva plus tôt il avait son cour avec Rebekah, il voulait absolument se contrôler, il voulait devenir plus fort plus rapide car si Jonathan est dans les parages il faut se tenir prêt. Il prit sa voiture et se mit en route du centre-ville. Il arriva très sure de lui-même.

**Rebekah **regardant sa montre :** « Tu es en retard ! Et je déteste les retardateurs ! »**

**Stefan : « Excuser Madame le professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus. »**

**Rebekah** satisfaite **: « Bien ! Leçon numéros 2 : Choisir sa proie ! Tu as le choix entre une grande brune et une petite blonde la quelle choisie tu ? »**

**Stefan** jouant le jeu** : « La petite brune ... »**

**Rebekah : « Faux ! Tu es grand choisie des proies qui sont un peu plus petite que toi pas trop petite ni trop grande. »**

**Stefan : « Je retiens. »**

**Rebekah : « Maintenant tu as le choix entre une Finlandaise et une Américaine ? »**

**Stefan** sure de lui :** « La Finlandaise.. »**

**Rebekah : « Encore FAUX ! Les Finlandaise on en moyenne 1,80 mètre de taille, elles seront trop grandes. » **_(COMPLETEMENT INVENTER ! )_

**Stefan : « D'accord la prochaine fois je me souviendrais. »**

**Rebekah **voulant changer d'exercice **; « aux choses sérieuse! Dans ce bar il y a une tonne de** **personne de tout type ! En tant que prédateur tu dois choisir la plus faible des gazelles. »**

**Stefan **un peu perdu :** « Quand es ce que je saurais quand ce sera la bonne ? »**

Rebekah : **« Tu le sentiras tu auras envie de te jeter sur elle et de lui arracher la gorge mais attention de ne pas te tromper entre l'envie et le devoir. Si tu ne veux pas tu n'as pas a le faire. »**

**Stefan : « Je vais y arriver ! Je réussirais a me contrôler.. »**

**Rebekah** anxieuse** : « Je l'espère. »**

Stefan entra dans le bar à la recherche de sa proie suivit de près par Rebekah. Il regarda attentivement toute les personnes présentent dans la salle. Il essaya d'écouter, de ce concentre enfin d'identifier la parfaite gazelle. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une jeune femme assez tendus sortir des toilettes des dames. Elle sortit très rapidement comme si elle était en retard. Les deux vampires sortirent et l'encercle afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Les rues étaient vide, il n'y avait personne !

**Jeune Dames **effraye mais sure d'elle :** « Que me voulez-vous ? »**

**Rebekah : « C'est presque rien ! Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. »**

**Stefan** s'avança lentement tout en l'hypnotisant :** « Reste calme, ne crie pas. »**

Malgré l'hypnose la femme commença a courir, elle était sous verveine. Il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser partir presque personne n'était au courant pour les vampires dans cette ville alors comment elle a eu cette plante ? Sait-elle pour les vampires ?. Les deux vampires se mirent a sa poursuite et réussissent a la coincée.

**Jeune Dame : « Laissez-moi partir et peux être que je ne vous ferrais aucun mal. »**

**Rebekah** n'étant pas effraye par ça menace **: « Qu'es ce que tu peux nous faire ? »**

**Jeune Dame : « TU serais étonnée. »**

La Jeune dames se concentra et commença a murmurer quelques mots. Tout d'un coup Rebekah et Stefan se plient de douleur. C'était une sorcière, et apparemment elle était extrêmement puissante.

**Jeune Dames** arrêtant le sort et commençant a partir :** « Excusez-moi vous ne m'avez pas laissez le choix ! »**

**Rebekah** se relevant **: « Attends ! Qui es-tu ? »**

**Jeune Dames** sans se retourner :** « Jade. »**

**Rebekah : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Jeune Dames** murmurant **: « Votre heure arrivera bien assez tôt, je ne suis pas celle qui doit vous l'enlevez. »**

Sur cette phrase la sorcière partit sans même un regard en arrière. Rebekah aida Stefan a se redresser puis ils prirent la route de la maison, ils décident de remettre ça a un autre jour.

**Stefan : « Vous avez appris quelques choses de la part de Emily ? »**

**Rebekah : « Nan, elle n'a pas voulu nous aider a tuer Jonathan. »**

**Stefan : « Peux être qu'elle ne connaissait pas la solutions. »**

**Rebekah : « Peux être... Leçon numéros 4 : Ne jamais vouloir mordre une sorcière. »**

**Stefan** riant :** « Oh ! Ça je vais m'en rappeler toute ma vie ! EN tout cas merci pour cette journée !»**

**Rebekah : « Pourquoi ''merci'' tu devrais regretter d'être venu a cette journée horrible ? »**

**Stefan** en mode dragueur** : « Elle n'était pas si horrible puisse ce que t'y était. »**

**Rebekah** rougissant **: « Huumm...Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »**

**Stefan** se rapprochant **: « Ne dis rien ! »**

Stefan rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Rebekah jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par ce toucher. Rebekah étant assez surprise rend la baiser a la seconde où le premier s'est arrête. Il fut plein d'émotion, passionné , doux ,enfin tout a fois. Mais ils faillaient tout de même rentre chez soi, ils se disent '''au revoir'' a leurs manière puis partent chacun de son côtés.

POV Damon

Je suis rentre très tard la nuit hier. Et même a cette heure Enzo était présent pour me questionné de question plus barbante les unes que les autres. J'en avais marre. Franchement parfois une petite question me passe par le tête ''mais pourquoi je l'ai sauvé de cette incendie ?'' Mais heureusement qu'il est là sinon il n'y aurait plus personne pour me faire rire dans cette ville ! Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une journée très amusante, on devait faire des recherches toute la journée sur comment tuer Jonathan, et Alaric, Zach et Enzo sont la pour m'aider. Stefan était partit a son cour de contrôle de sang avec la Barbie alias Rebekah. Une heures après que Stefan soit partit la sonnettes retentis. Je me dis ''YES'' enfin une pause je devais alors honorer la personne qui viens de sonner a la porte. Enfin c'est que je voulais faire avant de découvrir l'identité de celle-ci.

**''….'' : « Damon, ravi de me revoir ? »**

**Damon** sincèrement** : « J'aurais préféré que ce soit le Père Noël. »**

**''….'' : « Toujours aussi méchant, les années ne te change pas. »**

**Damon : « Que fais-tu ici Katherine ? »**

**Katherine** rentrant dans la pension :** « Je suis ici pour vous donner un coup de main. »**

**Damon : « Et en quoi peux-tu nous aider ? »**

**Katherine : « A tuer Jonathan. »**

Tout compte fais c'est un mal pour un bien, j'espère vraiment quelle peux nous aider a tuer Jonathan. Mais je me demande pourquoi Katherine Petrova veut nous aider ? Et comment elle sait qu'on essai de la tuer ?

**POV Externe**

Klaus avait accepté que Caroline rentre chez elle, elle n'allait rien dire a personne même a sa mère avec qui elle est très complice. Elle avait dormis a point fermé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre dans son sommeil.

**Caroline ouvrant la porte : « Qui es ? »**

**'' ?'' : « C'est moi »**

**Caroline** pas ravi : **« Tyler ? Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Tyler : « Je voulais m'excuser Caroline ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris j'ai agi comme un gamin ! Je m'en excuse. »**

**Caroline : « Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive Tyler je te reconnais plus ! Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé a l'université pour que tu changer. »**

**Tyler : « Je ne sais pas. »**

**Caroline : « Je n'aime pas ce Tyler arrogant et fière. J'en ai marre Tyler ! Je n'en peux plus. »**

**Tyler** dit-il tristement : **« Tu veux qu'on fasse un break ? »**

**Caroline** sure d'elle : **« NAN ! Je veux arrêter. »**

**Tyler : « Réfléchis bien a ce que tu fais Caroline... »**

**Caroline** consciente des conséquences **: « C'est déjà réfléchis ! Au revoir Tyler. »**

Tyler était dévaster, il se s'attentait pas du tout à ça. Toutes ces belles années gâchées !

.

.

.

**Bonjour a tous!J'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour vous ! Pour commencer je suis dessoler du grand retard et tu chapitre plus cour mais c'est les vacances ;) Pendant ces vacances je ne posterais pas beaucoup de chapitre. Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu ? De la mort Perle ? Du cour de Stefan et Rebekah ? De Enzo qui fait son apparition dans la fiction ? Tout comme Katherine qui viens les aider, et pourquoi voudrait-elle les sauvée ?**

**Merci a tous et a la prochaine !**

**:****


	7. Chapitre 6

**Adelys :** Ahah si impatiente de voir le Klaroline =) Il y aura un passage dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Bonne lecture !

**Tiph (Guest) :** cc, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre ! Ahah j'espère que ce chapitre sera perf aussi ! =P Apprécie ce chapitre !

**DelKlaro :** Ahah merci beaucoup ! Pas de moment stefan Rebekah aujourd'hui dessoler mais dans le prochain il y en aura a coup sur ! La mort de Perle a été très douloureuse pour Anna mais il faut continuer a vivre et tuer Joanthant =P

**Angelika25 :** Hey, il y a toujours un moyen de tuer un méchant, enfin d'habitude peux être que lui ne peux pas … Ahah en tout cas Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre j'espère que celui ci te plairas aussi !

MERCI A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

_**Retrouvaille inattendus**_

**POV Katherine**

Nombreux était étonnée de mon arrivée inattendus, ils devraient savoir que j'adore les entrés remarquer et inattendu. J'ai rencontré Alaric, je connaissais déjà Enzo à mon plus grand malheurs, je l'avais croisé en 1940 dans les rues de l'Italie. Et Zach, c'était toujours un plaisir de le revoir, je l'avais souvent aidé dans le temps. Ils se demandaient sûrement qu'es ce qu'elle fait la cette garce ? Pourquoi elle veut nous aider ? Elle cache quelques chose c'est certain ! J'en ai assez de c'est remarque, c'est vrai je suis venu a Mystic Falls pour une raison évidente. Tuer Jonathan ! J'en sais beaucoup sur lui.

**Enzo** le criant très fort pour que je l'entende : **« Quelle désagréable surprise ! »**

**Katherine : « Le plaisir est partagé Enzo. »**

**Damon : « Que diable viens-tu faire ici ? »**

**Katherine : « Figure toi que je viens vous aidez. »**

**Enzo** faisant semblant : **« Katherine Pierce viens nous aider, il faut l'enregistre ça ! Où est-on téléphone ? »**

**Katherine** s'adressant à Enzo** : « La meilleure façon de manquer d'humour c'est d'affirmer qu'on en a. »**

**Zach **d'un ton autoritaire **: « Arrêtez-vous deux ! Pourquoi tu es venu nous aider ? »**

**Katherine : « Raison personnel. »**

**Enzo** impatient de découvrir l'anecdote:** « Tu es obligé de répondre si tu veux qu'on t'accepte dans le groupe. »**

**Katherine** espérant que son plan marche** : « Tant pis, vous ne saurez jamais tout ce que j'ai appris sur Jonathan »**

**Alaric curieux et impressionne : « Qu'es ce que tu sais sur lui. »**

**Enzo** ne la croyant pas** : « Elle ment elle sait très bien qu'on veut ses information et contre ce qu'elle a, elle reste ici. »**

**Katherine** avec un grand sourire sur le visage: «** Très impressionnant, mais inexacte. Je sais vraiment beaucoup de chose sur Jonathan dont vous ignorez.»**

**Zach curieux **:** « Comme quoi ? »**

**Katherine : « Je ne vous révélerais pas si facilement mes découverte surtout si a la seconde d'après vous me mettrez a la porte. »**

**Zach : « Katherine je peux te promettre que tu resteras ici tant que tu en a envie. Tu es la bienvenue.»**

**Katherine : « Bon ça c'est réglé alors que savez-vous sur lui. »**

**Damon : « Pas grand-chose, il est fort, très fort. Il a des pouvoir, c'est un vampire, et qu'il sait retransformer un loup en humain a la pleine lune. »**

**Enzo** ce sentant supérieur : **« Tu ne savais pas ça hein ? »**

**Katherine : « Je le savais déjà, vous êtes très loin de ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! »**

**Damon : « Pour la dernière fois Katherine ! Dit-nous ce que tu sais ! »**

**Katherine : « Bon si tu insistes ! Il s'appelle Jonathan Castal ! »**

**Enzo : « Mais encore ? »**

**Katherine : « C'est un hybride, le mélange entre un loup qui a le contrôle total de la pleine lune et un vampire. »**

**Alaric **ne comprenant pas grand-chose puis qu'il n'est au courant que depuis peu **: « Ça existe vraiment cette créature ? »**

**Katherine : « Oui et elle est très dangereuse. Je le sais car il a eu besoin d'un sang de double pour ça. »**

J'ai du tout expliquer a c'est incapables, bien sûr que le sang n'étais pas le mien je n'étais pas encore née. Il est né peu de temps avant l'aînée de la famille Mikaelson ce que je trouve très étrange. Sa mère l'a abandonné et il a vécu avec son père pendant 18 ans. A c'est temps si la guerre Loup\Vampire étaient sans pitié, sanglant, horrible. La pire des guerres jamais imaginé. Et les sorcières étaient comme d'habitude au milieu de tout ça, menacer par ci puis par cela elles en avaient ralle bol. Elles décidèrent donc de faire un grand concours et le gagnant sera doter de grand pouvoir. Le tournoi était extrêmement serré alors les puissantes sorcières décidèrent de leurs donnée a chacun une petite part de cette immense pouvoir. Il était 4 chacun son élément :

-Albéric a reçu le pouvoir de l'eau

-Edmond a reçu le pouvoir du feu

-Wilfrid a reçu le pouvoir de la terre

-Jonathan a reçu le pouvoir de l'air

Par contre je ne sais toujours pas si les 3 autres existent. Comment il est arrivé ici ? Et surtout quand est t-il de la guerre des loups contre les vampires ? De tonne de question sans reponse mais je me laisse pas abattre si facilement je vais tout faire pour trouver ce qu'il se réellement passé. Et surtout pourquoi il tue….

**Damon : « Il y a autre chose ? »**

**Katherine** se creusant la tête :** « Jade, une complice sorcière, extrêmement puissante. »**

**POV Tyler**

Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est impossible elle n'a pas pu, elle n'aurait pas oser. Je ne la comprends pas tout allait bien entre nous enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Klaus. Je suis fou de rage, mon cœur bat a cent a l'heure j'ai qu'une seul envie, c'est de tout détruire sur mon passage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je n'ai pas été autant en colère. Je ne la contrôle pas, c'est un ?fardos ? Pour moi. Serait-ce a cause de ça ? Caroline a toujours sut me calmer dans les moments les plus difficile. Je me suis réfugier au Grill, j'enchaînais les verres jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les compter. Après une bonne heure mon fidèle amie Matt m'interdisait de prendre un seul verre de plus.

**Tyler** finissant mon verre** : « Encore un….., s'il te plait. »**

**Matt **lui prenant le verre :** « Il n'en a hors de question, tu en as trop but. »**

**Vicky : « Laisse le se bourrer si ce qu'il veut. »**

**Matt** regardant sa jeune sœur d'un regard noir qui la fit partir **: « Qu'es ce qu'on t'as fais pour que tu sois dans un tel état ? »**

**Tyler** se passant les mains dans les cheveux **: « Caroline et moi avons rompu. »**

Matt triste pour son ami :** « Ohh ! Tu sais tu ne dois pas te rabattre sur ton sort. Passe a autre chose. »**

**Tyler **ricanant : **« C'est marrant ! Je me demande qui est la personne qui a pleuré pendant deux mois à cause de sa rupture avec Elena. »**

**Matt : « C'est du passé, je suis passe à autre chose et c'est ce que tu devrais faire. »**

**Tyler** se levant enrager :** « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai faire. »**

Je suis sorti du Grill furieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emporter, il voulait juste m'aider. Je reste devant le Grill encore quelques minutes puis décide de m'en aller mais une voix m'en empêche.

**Vicky : « Tu vas ou comme ça? »**

**Tyler : « Je rentre chez moi. »**

**Vicky** me touchant le torse **: « Dans cette état et...seul? »**

**Tyler** retirant sa main **: « Arrête ça Vicky. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur »**

**Vicky** s'approchant : **« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus en couple désormais qu'es ce qui t'en empêche ? »**

Elle s'approcha encore plus de moi, et au départ je me suis laisser faire mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de mes lèvres je lui attrape le cou. Mais je desserrais peu de temps après ce qui lui arracha un sourire sadique plein de sous-entendus. Elle m'embrassa sauvagement avant t'arracher mon T-Shirt.

**Tyler : « Attends, pas ici. Allons chez moi. »**

Nous nous dépêchons, et arrivons quelques minutes plus tard devant chez moi. Alors nous reprîmes ce que nous étions en train de faire ….

**POV Externe**

Bonnie avait passé toute la journée à regarder dans les grimoires de ses ancêtres ainsi dans le grimoire de la mère de Kol. Mais c'était sans rien trouver, aucun sort aucune formule ne parlais de Jonathan aucune... Elle était désespérer, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Sa grand-mère rentra justement de son travail à université.

**Sheila : « Bonnie, que fait tu avec tous ses grimoire ? »**

**Bonnie : « Je cherche quelques choses.. »**

**Sheila** s'agenouillant près de sa petite fille **: « Quoi ? Peux être que je peux t'aider. »**

**Bonnie** refusant son aide : **« Tu ne pourrais pas. Si Emily n'a pas pu toi n'ont plus tu n'y arriverais pas. »**

**Sheila** croyant avec mal entendus : **« Pourquoi ? Emily ? Tu lui as parlé? »**

**Bonnie : « Oui je lui ai parlé je pensais quelle serait comment tuer Jonathan, il est en ville. »**

**Sheila** se précipitant dans sa chambre** : « Oh mon dieu protège nous. »**

**Bonnie **voyant sa grand-mère apportant une valise **: « Grand-mère qu'es ce que tu fais? »**

**Sheila** fessant ses bagage **: « On s'en va ! Prépare tes affaires. »**

**Bonnie** ne la comprenant pas** : « Quoi ? NAN ! Je ne pars pas. »**

**Sheila : « Il faut qu'on parte Bonnie ! »**

**Bonnie** se dressant contre Sheila :** « NAN ! Je reste là. Il faut que j'aide mes amies, je dois les aider à tuer Jonathan. Reste ! Ne m'abandonne pas comme Maman, comme Emily. Sil te plaît. »**

**Sheila : « Bonnie...Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner mais il est très dangereux. Tu es sur de ça ? »**

**Bonnie** déterminée** : « Je peux être très dangereuse aussi. »**

Bonnie ne s'était jamais dresse contre sa famille, elle avait trop peur que celle-ci l'abandonne. Sa mère l'avait laissé à sa grand-mère a la naissance, et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ? Elle avait peux être peur de n'être pas a la hauteur d'une mère. La jeune sorcière n'en savait rien. Mais cette fois ci Bonnie n'avait plus peur elle était déterminée, elle ne veut qu'une seul chose c'est de se débarrassé de lui. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait et surtout en ce moment même.

Jonathan était extrêmement occuper, il était en compagnie d'une belle sorcière nommée Jade. Ils étaient ensemble, assis sur un toit. Sur un toit familier. Effectivement les deux êtres étaient sur le toit de la pension Salvatore en train d'écouter au porte enfin au sens figure du terme. Ils n'avaient rien loupé, et savait maintenant tout.

A la première seconde d'ennui il fit un signe de la main puis s'en alla a vitesse surnaturel trop paresseux de faire le boulot sois même. Jade, très puissante sorcière récita une rapide formule puis s'en alla a son tour. Pendant ce temps, Katherine sentit une odeur bizarre, une odeur assez spécial de fumée. La jolie brune comprit que la maison allait d'une seconde a l'autre être en cendre.

**Katherine : « Les gars, il faut sortir d'ici vite. »**

**Damon : « De quoi tu parles ? »**

**Katherine : « Si vous sortez pas d'ici tout de suite on va tous brûlé vive. »**

**Enzo** se plaçant devant le double :** « Qui nous attends dehors ? »**

A la remarque du vampire, Damon sentit également l'odeur désagréable qui provient de la fumée. Il prévenue Enzo que Katherine ne ment pas et qu'il faut sortir. Le feu se fessait déjà voir, et sentir, il se rapprochait dangereusement, alors l'aînée des Salvatore pris Alaric et sortit très rapidement afin de le sauver. Il voulut revenir chercher les deux mais aucune entré était possible. Enzo a trop faire le prétentieux n'a pas remarque que la charpente était en train de s'effondrer. Katherine n'eut a peine le temps de le prévenir qu'il fut à terre, assommé. La vampire n'hésita pas une seul seconde a venir au secours du vampire, elle réussit a le dégager et à sortir de la maison...

Après le mystérieux incendie, Damon, Zach et Enzo se réfugièrent chez Alaric. Stefan étant prévenu demanda a Rebekah s'il pouvait bien dormir chez eux quelques jours, celle-ci accepta sans aucun problème. Une seul ne savait pas ou allez mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Elle peut très bien hypnotiser un habitant pour aller chez elle ou bien le tuer tout simplement. Mais pour l'instant elle voulut rendre visite à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'assez spécial et inattendus. Elle monta les marches tout en se rappelant tous les bons moments passés avec cette personne. En sonnant a la porte, elle se souvenue tout l'amour qu'elle portait à celle personne. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place...

Rebekah prenant dans les bras la Petrova : **« Katherine ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Ou était tu passé? »**

**Katherine : « Je suis très heureuse aussi de te revoir. Es ce que je peux rentrer ? »**

**Rebekah : « Évidement ! Je suppose que tu es venu voir Elijah. Il est dans son bureau. »**

**Katherine **émue de revoir son amie** : « Merci. »**

La vampire avance jusqu'au marché de l'escalier, Rebekah remarque que qu'elle est très anxieuse. Et pour l'aider, elle n'a rien trouver d'autre que de la poussé à avancer tout en lui souriant. La jolie brune avança et arriva devant le bureau d'Elijah. Elle sentit son odeur si particulière, l'entendis à travers le mur, elle se sentit sur un nuage quand tout à coup, la porte de la chambre de Kol s'ouvrit. Katherine se cacha de peur que Kol la voie. Le vampire Originel s'en alla en bas sans même sentir Katherine. La belle double sortit de sa cachette puis s'apprêta a toquer a la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre. Elijah resta muet.

**Katherine** ne sut rien dire d'autre** : « Salut. »**

**Elijah : « Bonjour Katerina. Que faite vous ici ? »**

**Katherine : «Je pense qu'on a passé un stade où on peut se tutoyer. »**

**Elijah : « Tu as raison. »**Après quelques secondes de réflexion** : « Ça fait si longtemps. »**

**Katherine** lui lançant un sourire** : « Trop longtemps. »** hésitante :** « J'ai été choqué d'apprendre que tu t'étais installé ici, a Mystic Falls, toi qui n'aimait pas cette ville. »**

**Elijah : « Ça a changé depuis 1864. »**

Un gros silence s'installa... Elijah décida de briser ce silence insupportable...$

**Elijah : « Pourquoi tu es partit ? »**

Katherine se retournant et partant ne voulant pas s'expliquer avec lui sur ce sujet encore une fois :** « Je ne le voulais pas... »**

**POV Elena**

J'étais très inquiète, je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Jeremy. Je sais qu'il est grand mais je m'inquiète tout de même. Je suppose qu'il est en compagnie d'Anna. En parlant d'eux ils rentrent enfin. Anna partit en haut sûrement prendre une douche puis ce que il y avait de la terre sur ces vêtements. Elle avait aussi un sac remplis à la main. J'attendais les explications de Jeremy.

Jeremy « Elena ça t'embête si Anna dort ici ? »

**Elena : « Moi nan, mais il faut que tu demandes a Jenna si elle est d'accord. »**

**Jeremy : « Je l'ai eu au téléphone elle est Okey la dessus. »**

**Elena** sentant que son frère est perturbé **: « Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**Jeremy** chuchotant **: « Quelqu'un a tué la mère d'Anna. »**

**Elena** choquée **: « Qui ? »**

**Jeremy** soupçonnant quelqu'un :** « J'ai une idée derrière la tête. »**

**Elena : « John. Écoute va en haut, occupe-toi d'Anna. »**

Je suis furieuse contre John comment il a pu faire ça ? Tuer la mère de la petite amie de son neveu. Horrible. Même si j'avoue que je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon père que je pense ça mais j'ai un pressentiment. Ce n'est pas lui mais si c'est pas lui alors qui ? Angoisser j'appel Damon pour le tenir au courant.

_**Tuut Tuuut Tuuuuuut**_

**Damon** inquie**t : « Elena tout va bien ? »**

**Elena** d'une voix triste** : « Pas trop. »**

**Damon : « Tu veux que je vienne ? »**

**Elena **fessant un petit sourire** : « Nan, nan c'est bon. »**

**Damon : « Alors qu'es ce qui ce passe ? »**

**Elena : « La mère d'Anna est morte, ont la tuer. Je ne pense pas que c'est John alors que Jeremy lui en ai persuadé. Qu'es ce que t'en pense ? »**

**Damon soupirant : « Tu as raison ce n'est pas John qui l'a tuer. »**

**Elena : « Tu sais qui c'est ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi. »**

**Damon : « Nan ! »**

**Elena** persuader** : « Enzo ? »**

**Damon : « Ce n'est pas lui non plus. »**

**Elena** curieuse** : « Alors qui ? »**

**Damon **hésitant** : « Jonathan, il est ville. Je t'ai mentit j'en veux. »**

**Elena : « ….. »**

**Damon : « Elena ? Ça va ? »**

**Elena **raccrochant** : « il faut que je te laisse. A plus je t'aime. »**

**Damon : « Moi aussi**

_**Tuut Tuuut Tuuuuuut**_

Jonathan est en ville, depuis combien temps ? Enfin je le saurais juste si Damon décide de me dire la vérité. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me protéger mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on soit a chaque fois derrière moi. C'est Jonathan qui a tué Perle. Plus personne n'est en sécuriser désormais.*

**POV Caroline**

Ça n'a pas dut être facile pour Tyler mais bon il survivra. Il me cache des choses, et je veux découvrir ce que c'est mais maintenant il ne m'intéresse plus je ne vais pas m'épuiser pour lui. Par contre il y a une autre personne à qui je pense en ce moment. Klaus. Je n'arrive pas a me le sortir de la tête. C'est comme si j'essayais d'effacer un dessin en feutre. Il est partout. Je veux qu'il sorte de mes pensées enfin je pense que je veux qu'il parte. Je ne sais plus rien. Alors que je finissais de me doucher mon téléphone ce mit à sonner. Et deviner qui c'est ? J'étais en même temps heureuse et en colère. Enfin je répondis.

**Klaus : « Caroline »**

**Caroline: « Klaus, que me vaux cette appel ? »**

**Klaus : « Je voulais savoir si tu vas bien. »**

**Caroline **lui mentant** : « Je vais très bien Klaus merci de t'inquiéter. »**

**Klaus : « Tyler n'est pas aussi convaincant. »**

**Caroline : « Comment tu le sais ? »**

**Klaus** ayant vu Tyler avec Vicky **: « Juste une intuition. Je suis navré. »**

**Caroline : « Tu mens. »**

**Klaus : « Tu as raison je saute au plafond tellement je suis content que tu t'es rendus compte que ce '''bouffon''' de Tyler n'est pas fait pour toi. »**

**Caroline** laissant échapper un petit rire : **« Je le savais. »**

**Klaus : « Je paris que c'est le premier rire que tu fais de la journée. »**

**Caroline : « Merci Klaus. »**

**Klaus : « Je t'en prie, love. »**

**Caroline **riant :** « Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »**

**Klaus : « D'accord...Love. »**

**Caroline : « Tu le fais exprès là. »**

**Klaus : « Nan, par contre il est temps que je raccroche. Tu dois te repose. C'est la rentré demain love. »**

**Caroline** souriante **: « Bonne nuit. »**

Et il raccrocha ma laissant seul. Seul avec mes rêves ….

.

.

.

Bonjour a tous! Comment allez vous ? Les vacances touche a sa fin, et moi je me remet dans l'écriture. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Qu'avez vous pensez de l'attitude de Tyler ? Du grand retour de Katherine ? Ainsi que de son amitiée avec Rebekah et ''Elijah'' ? De Bonnie qui se dresse contre Sheila ? De la pension Salvatore qui brûle ? Et znfin qu'avez vous pensez du passage Caroline/Klaus ?

Merci a tous de poster des reviews et de lire cette fiction ça me fait énormément plaisir !

PS : Ah oui ! Bonne rentrée a tous ! Car ce l'es aussi pour nos vampires ! Et aussi dessole s'il y a des mots qui se sont effacer !

:**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Angelika25 **Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? Moi e trouve que son personnage apporte beaucoup a la série. Ahah Mais es ce que Klaus mérite Caroline ahah ? OUI il y aura du romance entre Elijah et Katherine ! J'espère que ce chapitre te laissera sans voix.

**Guest :** Oui, il y avoir du Kol/Bonnie et du Katherine/Elijah. =)

**Adelys (3;5;7) : **Merci pour ces review ! Il y aura beaucoup de romance dans ce chapitre … Moi aussi j'adore le personnage de Katherine, son cote peste apporte beaucoup a la serie je ne sais pas comment sa sera dan sla S6 de TVD sans elle ?

J'espère que la suite te plaire =)

**klarolinefanalwaysandforever :** Merci pour ton review, moi aussi ce sont tout les trois mes couples préférer ! Tyler, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ni dans les fic ni dans la série.. Voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'apprécieras BIIzz !

**DelKlaro :** Merci ! Tyler comme je l'ai dis … Bref ahah ! =P Elle répondra a cette question dans ce chapitre, il y aura un falshback. AHAH le baiser tant attendus arrive ! Ahah ! Apprécie ce chapitre !

MERCI A TOUS ! Dans ce chapitre plein de ROMANCE, Stefan/Rebekah puis du Caroline/Klaus et Elijah/Katherine enfin du Bonnie/Kol. Allez BONNE LECTURE !

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

_**L'amour est un terrifiant privilège**_

**POV Rebekah**

Aujourd'hui était malheureusement la rentrée, je détestais l'école surtout quand je connais déjà tout le programme et le reste...Je devais me lever tôt, et je n'aimais pas ça non plus. Mais bon je me suis tout de même habiller. J'ai aussi remarquée que mon chère petit frère ne c'était pas encore levé, alors pour m'amuser un peu j'ai décidée de le réveiller à ma manière. J'ai pris un grand seau d'eau et j'ai voulus lui jetée à la figure mais dès je suis rentrée dans sa chambre il s'était réveillé. J'ai donc été soumis à abandonner mon idée. Peux être une autre fois... Je pris précipitamment mes clés ainsi que mon sac et sortit en direction de l'université. J'étais déjà énormément en retard.

**Caroline** remarquant son amie arriver** : « Rebekah, ou était tu passée ? »**

**Rebekah : « J'ai eu besoin d'être motivée pour venir. »**

**Caroline : « L'université n'est pas si horrible. »**

**Rebekah : « Si tu l'as déjà fait 14 fois, c'est horrible. »**

**Caroline : « Il ont déjà repartit les classes. »**

**Rebekah : « Tant mieux ça m'éviteras son discours ennuyant. »**

**Caroline** lui donnant son emplois du temps **: « Tient, on est ensemble en histoire et en littérature. »**

**Rebekah** imitant une fille très enthousiaste :** « Génial, on commence par la littérature. On y va. »**

Avec Caroline on se dirige ensemble vers la salle où on étudie la littérature. Ce n'était pas a matière préférer je préfère l'histoire sans doute par-ce-que je suis incollable en histoire. En entrant dans la salle j'aperçus Tyler, le copain de Caroline. Qu'es ce qu'il fait ici ? Il devait aller dans une université spécialiser dans le Football américain.

**Rebekah : « Dit que fais Tyler ici ? »**

**Caroline **stressé **: « J'en ai aucune idée. »**

**Rebekah : « tu n'es pas cesser être sa petite amie et être au courant de tout. »**

**Caroline** s'asseyant a une chaise **: « On a rompu hier. »**

**Rebekah** très direct **: « Ouah, il n'était pas fait pour toi. »**

**Caroline** soupirant **: « Tu as peux être raison. »**

Pendant le très passionnante cour de Mrs. Klein je reçu a mon plus grand malheurs un texto de la part de Stefan. En réalité j'étais extrêmement heureuse il interrompait son cour. Il était ennuyeux ce cour.

_Stefan : « Alors ce premier cour ? »_

_Rebekah : « Ennuyant, viens m'aider ! »_

_Stefan : « J'arrive »_

Mon visage s'illumina pour la première fois de cette journée. Stefan, mon preux chevalier vient me délivrer du méchant professeur de Littérature. Je suis soulager, je pourrais quitter cette établissement et m'amuser avec mon petit ami.

**Caroline **intéressé :** « Qui es ? »**

**Rebekah** très souriante** : « Stefan. »**

**Caroline : « Stefan ? »**

**Rebekah : « Exactement ! On s'est... »**

**Caroline **impatiente : **« Vous vous êtes ? »**

**Rebekah** discrètement **: « Embrasser. »**

**Caroline : « Embrasser ! Oh mais c'est génial ! Félicitation ! »**

**Rebekah : « Merci ! Et figure toi qu'il vient tout à l'heure. »**

**Caroline** curieuse :** « Pourquoi faire ? »**

**Rebekah : « Je vais sortir d'ici. »**

_**A la fin du cour...**_

Je sortis du cour à la recherche de Stefan, et il était là contre un cassier là a m'attendre. Je le rejoins et l'embrasse directement et apparemment il était très heureux de me voir.

**Rebekah **l'embrassant **: « Dit moi que tu m'emmène très loin d'ici. »**

**Stefan : « Oui ! Très très loin ! »**

**Rebekaht « Dieu merci ! »**

ET nous sortîmes ensemble de cette prison pour passer une magnifique soirée..

**POV Caroline**

Je marchais désespéramment, je cherchais la prochaine salle, celle de chimie. J'étais dans ce cour avec Bonnie et Kol ainsi que Tyler. Il m'a complètement ignore pendant la cour de littérature comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous. Il devait sûrement être blessé par ce que j'ai dit. Alors que j'avais repérer la classe du cour de chimie, j'aperçus Klaus un peu plus loin je me suis demander qu'es ce qu'il fessait ici. Je le tire par le bras et entre dans le placard.

**Caroline : « Klaus, que fait tu ici ? »**

**Klaus : « Je te surveille. »**

**Caroline : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Klaus** inquiet **: « Si Jonathan t'attaque encore. »**

**Caroline : « Il ne va pas m'attaquer il y a trop de personne ici. »**

**Klaus **se rapprochant** : « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »**

**Caroline** se reculant jusqu'à ne pouvant plus faire un pas en arrière :** « J'irais okey. »**

**Klaus : « Pourquoi tu as peur ? »**

**Caroline : « Je n'aie pas peur. »**

**Klaus** délicatement** : « Prouve le. »**

**Caroline** déterminée **: « Si tu insiste. »**

JE me lançais, je le fessais, le seul truc qui me passait par la tête a ce moment précis. Ma seul pensée était de l'embrasser que mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Quelles s'unissent et que jamais elles ne se séparent. A ce toucher mon corps tout entier tremblait d'excitation. Je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter mais malheureusement la sonnerie de l'interclasse retentis ce qui interrompue notre baiser magique. Je partis en cour, Bonnie était assise seul alors je me suis mis a coter d'elle. JE me suis relever un seul et unique seconde et en me retournant Kol était assis a ma place.

**Caroline : « Kol. »**

**Kol** tout souriant** : « Fallait être plus rapide. »**

Puisse ce que Kol avait pris ma place je m'assis derrière a coter d'une ville très belle. Elle avait une chevelure blonde bouclée.

**Caroline** lui tendant la main **: « Salut, je suis Caroline. »**

**.. ?..** lui serrant la main** : « Hey, Je suis Camille, ravi de faire ta connaissance. »**

**Caroline : « C'est réciproque. »**

**POV Bonnie**

Kol avait volontairement pris la place de Caroline, il a toujours été aussi collant pensais je. J'étais assez mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne cessa de la regarder ce qui me fit rougir encore plus.

**Kol** tout souriant **: « Tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? »**

**Bonnie** ricanant** : « Qui a dit que j'ai voulus te rappeler ? »**

**Kol : « Mais toi voyons. »**

**Bonnie **surprise **: « Moi ? Je n'aie jamais dit une telle chose. »**

**Kol : « Mais tu y as pensée. »**

**Bonnie : « Les vampires ne sachent pas lire dans les pensées. »**

**Kol** avec un sourire charmeur** : « Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? »**

**Bonnie** qui a envie de jouer **: « Alors si c'est ainsi, à quoi je pense ? »**

**Kol : « Tu rêves tu m'embrasse, je hante toute tes pensées, à mon toucher ton cœur bat a dix mille a l'heure. T'espère avec ton corps frotter contre le miens. Tu me désire au tout au point. »**

Il...Comment...Je ne comprenais rien, sur le coup je ne répondis rien ce qui le fait sourire, mais il n'avait pas fini..

**Kol : « Alors j'ai raison ? »**

A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais faire qu'une seul chose. J'use de mes talents de sorcière pour lui gentiment brûler le cerveau en guise de réponse. Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié comme je n'ai pas accepter le fait qu'il se moque pour moi. Pendant le cour, le professeur nous ordonna de faire une première manipulation avec notre camarade de classe. Une simple petite expérience pour ensuite en déduire notre niveau en chimie. Et bien évidement Tyler, étant avec son amie Luc, ne suit pas les consignes et déclencha une petite explosion. Je fus tellement surprise, que je marche accidentellement sur mon sac de cour ce qui me fit tomber. Alors que je m'attendais a un choc brutal, un choc brutal qui n'arriva pas. J'étais dans le bras de quelqu'un, plus précisément dans ceux de Kol. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise j'osais même plus le regarder dans les yeux, ni le regarder tout court. J'avais honte j'aurais préféré tomber par terre. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il en fasse une crise cardiaque. Je commençais a transpirer, ma tête tournait dans tout les ne pus m'empêcher de plonger mes yeux dans les siens, c'est yeux de couleur marrons.

s'inquiétant pour son élève :** « Bonnie, vous allez bien ? »**

**Bonnie : « Nan ça va merci. »**

** : « Merci Kol, vous avez agi en héros. »**

**Kol : « J'avoue que ce rôle me va plutôt bien. »**

en colère **: « Tyler, Luc vous devez faire attention la prochaine fois. »**

A la seconde où la sonnerie retentit je cours en dehors de la salle. Court ! Nan, je m'enfuis plutôt. J'allais au toilette pour dames là ou n'entrera sûrement pas. J'avais trop peur de le croisé quelques part dans les couloirs. Je me mouille légèrement la tête d'une eau bien fraîche puis sors des toilettes en courant vers mon prochain cours et heureusement dans ce cours là je n'étais pas avec Kol.

**Caroline** s'asseyant a côté de moi :** « Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis du cour de chimie ? »**

**Elena** s'asseyant de l'autre côté **: « Quoi tu t'es enfuie ? »**

**Caroline** ma taquinant :** « Enfuit est un mot bien trop faible ! »**

**Elena : « Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**Bonnie** directement **: « Je ne voulais pas croiser Kol. Voilà. »**

**Elena : « Quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »**

**Caroline : « C'est a cause de ce qui s'est passé au cour de chimie ? »**

**Elena** curieuse **: « Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »**

**Caroline** souriante **: « Elle est tombée sur Kol. C'est si romantique, il l'a rattrapé de manière si héroïque. Ils se sont regardés avec tant d'amour et d'admiration. Si le prof ne serait pas intervenu de pense que qu'il se serait embrasser. »**

**Elena : « Vous alliez vous embrassez ? »**

**Bonnie **intervenant :** « Nan ! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! »**

**Carolin**e ironiquement **: « Mais oui bien sur je te croie sur parole. »**

Pendant tout le cour, Caroline et Elena me bombardaient de question, si je l'aimais, ou pas . Si je voulais sortir avec lui, ou pas ? Ect... J'en avais marre de ces questions ! Je n'avais même plus envie de leurs parler. Tout le long du cour j'étais calme sereine je n'avais même pas dit un seul mot. A la fin de la journée, je rentre chez moi, exténuée. J'avais reçu plein d'appel de Kol mais je répondis a aucun d'eux. Je reçu ensuite un message de Rebekah me demandant de la retrouvé au Mystic Grill dans 10 minutes. J'étais assez enthousiaste, une soirée entre nous, ça allait chauffer. En plus je suis certaine que Caroline lui a raconté le petit accident de ce matin en cour, elle voudra tout savoir. J'enfile vite fait un slim avec un t-shirt puis sors de la maison en direction du Mystic Grill. Quand j'arrive au Grill, je n'aperçois pas Rebekah, je me dis qu'elle arrivera peux être un peu en retard, alors je m'installe sur un table puis je l'attends. Après 10 minutes d'attentes, je prends mon téléphone et je l'appelle sans réponse quand tout a coup quelqu'un s'asseya en face de moi. Ce n'était pas Rebekah, loin de là. Il avait les cheveux brin et les yeux marron très différents de ceux de Rebekah. Kol s'était assis a sa place.

**Bonnie : « J'attends Rebekah. »**

**Kol **me montrant son téléphone **: « Elle ne viendra pas. »**

**Bonnie** prenant mes affaires **: « Alors, je n'aie plus rien à faire ici. »**

**Kol : « Pourquoi tu me fuit ? »**

**Bonnie** me montrant sur de moien prenant la direction de la sortit **: « Je ne te fuis pas ! »**

**Kol** me retenant** : « Si, tu fuis, la preuve. Tu n'oses pas m'affronter. Car tu as peur de me plus pouvoir te contrôler. »**

**Bonnie : « Quoi ? Pff.. Ridicule.. »**

**Kol** me regardant dans les yeux** : « Prouve le moi, dis-moi droit dans les yeux que tu ne ressent rien pour moi. »**

J'avais voulus lui dire c'est mot, c'est mot qui prouverais que je ne ressens rien pour lui, cette homme prétention au grand cœur. Mais je n'aie pas pus aucun mot n'est sorti de ma bouche, je ne pouvais plus parler j'étais coincée. Heureusement on allait venir m'aider indirectement.

**Matt : « Je peux vous offrir quelques choses ? »**

**Bonnie** lui lançant un dernier regard avant de m'en aller **: « Nan, merci j'allais m'en aller. »**

Puis je m'en allais le laissant seul...

**POV Elijah**

Je n'arrivais pas à la croire, elle était là a Mystic Falls, que fessait-elle ici ? Après tant d'année les sentiments que j'ai pour elle n'ont pas changé. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu je me souviens encore de notre rencontre en Avril 1492, en Angleterre. Elle était si fragile si humaine, je m'en veux qu'a cause de moi elle est devenu un vampire. Je n'aurais pas dut la traqué dans ces bois où elle est devenu vampire. Je suis tombé sous son charme après la discussion qu'on a eu sur l'amour. Qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'amour, que ça ne servait a rien de vivre sans amour. Mais mon frère Nicklaus me la obliger, il s'en est allé en Bulgarie tuer toute sa famille. Elle n'était pas obliger de vivre ça, elle était si jeune.

_**Flash Back 1864**_

_J'étais retourné a Mystic Falls, ma sœur, Rebekah m'a proposé d'y allé. Je n'aimais pas cette ville remplis de vampire sanguinaire et de loup meurtrier. Je me demandais pourquoi Rebekah avait insisté pour qu'on y aille. Je sortis faire une promenade, la nuit. Je les ai vu c'est humain traquée les vampires grâce à une boussole ensorceler. Il ne m'avait pas repérer il en avait plein d'autre sous la main pour s'intéresser a moi. C'est ensuite que je l'ai vu, on l'avait attachée, traîner jusqu'à une charrette. Je tout observer, tout vus. Elle avait manipulé ces jeunes garçons afin qu'elle puisse ce nourrir d'eux. Ils sont morts pour elle, pour la sauver... J'ai vu ensuite ce loup de Lockwood venir a son secoure contre la pierre de lune. Rebekah l'avait ensuite enlevé afin de comprendre son comportement._

_**Katherine **__se réveillant lentement : « __**Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? »**_

_**Rebekah : « Rebekah, tu dois te souvenir de moi n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**Katherine **__ayant peur que Klaus soit avec elle :__** « Rebekah, que fait tu ici ? Klaus est avec toi ? »**_

_**Elijah**__ rentrant dans la pièce ignorant la présence de la double __**: « Rebekah pourquoi m'a tu amener ….Katherina. Tu l'as enlevé ? »**_

_**Katherine « Délibérément. »**_

_**Rebekah : « Je savais qu'elle serait là c'est pour ça que je t'ais amener ici. »**_

_**Katherine **__repensant a ses 500 ans de fuite__** : « Vous allez me livrez a Klaus désormais. »**_

_**Rebekah : « Il est en voyage. »**_

_**Elijah : « Il en est hors de question qu'on la lui livre. »**_

_**Katherine : « Pourquoi ? Tu veux me tuer toi-même ? »**_

_**Rebekah **__s'éclipsant __**: « Bon je vous laisse, vous devez avoir plein de chose a vous racontez. »**_

_**Katherine**__ persuadée qu'il veut la tuer__** : « Tue-moi qu'on en finisse. »**_

_**Elijah : « Je ne vais pas te tuer, Katherine. »**_

_**Katherine : « Je n'ai plus la pierre de lune je n'ai plus rien qui puisse intéresser. »**_

_**Elijah **__repensant aux deux Salvatore __**: « Ils étaient innocents...Pourquoi tu les as manipulée. »**_

_**Katherine : « Je n'ai manipulée que le plus jeune des deux, Damon était sous mon charme complet. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux ils reviendront »**_

_**Elijah **__se doutant qu'elle les a transformé __**: « Ils ne méritaient pas ça. »**_

_**Katherine **__plein de reproche__** : « Si tu ne voulais pas que je les transforme il fallait me tuer en 1492 quand tu me poursuivait dans cette forêt comme un animal sauvage. On était amis et tu m'as trahis, toi et ton frère vous êtes responsable de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Vous avez tuez toute ma famille. »**_

_**Elijah : « Et je regrette, c'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie ! »**_

_**Katherine**__ étant touchée mais le montrant pas__** : « C'est trop tard désormais. »**_

_1940, Italy_

_Durant toutes ses années j'avais pris soin de Katherine en l'éloignant toujours plus de Klaus qui voulait toujours autant la tuer. Elle était revenue la personne que j'ai rencontrée en 1492. J'étais comblé. Nous étions heureux, et tout ça c'était grâce a Rebekah qui m'avait amener a Mystic Falls. Tout allait bien, malgré le fait que Klaus nous rendait très souvent visite et je devais cacher Katherine, Rebekah était partit avec lui la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il m'a aussi informé que Kol les avaient rejoint durant leurs voyage a travers l'Europe. Un jour, je m'étais éclipser durant quelques heures, et quand j'étais de retour elle n'était pas la. Elle était partit. Elle n'avait rien laissé hormis une lettre._

_Elijah,_

_ Je dois te quitter, je dois m'en aller. Je ne voulais pas te quitter,_

_Mais je me sens obliger de partir. Partir loin, loin de toi,_

_Je fais ça pour te protéger et pour me protéger moi._

_S'il te plaît Elijah oublie moi, tu es un homme formidable,_

_Tu auras n'importe quelle femme à tes pied. Ne me cherche pas..._

_De tout mon cœur, Je t'aime_

_Katherine..._

_Elle m'a laissé seul qu'avec cette lettre pour me consoler. Plein de question passait dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Je suis censée la protéger, ce n'est pas a elle de me protéger... Je rejoins alors Ma sœur Rebekah et es deux frère Kol, et Klaus..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Je repensais a ce qui c'était passé, je ne peux plus attendre il faut que je découvre la vérité. Pourquoi elle a voulus me protéger ? Pourquoi elle est partit ? C'est question qui me hante depuis près de 80 ans. J'allais enfin découvrir les raisons de son départ.

**Katherine** ouvrant la porte de sa chambre dans un hôtel **: « Elijah ? Euuh entre je t'en prie. »**

**Elijah** entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel :** « Merci. »**

**Katherine : « Que me vaux cette visite ? »**

**Elijah : « Je voudrais que tu sois la plus honnête et sincère possible. »**

**Katherine** soupçonnant déjà la question **: « Elijah, je ... »**

**Elijah : « S'il te plaît, j'ai passé ses 80 dernière années a me demander encore et encore pourquoi tu m'avais laisser. S'il te plaît cette fois dit moi la vérité. »**

**Katherine : « Okey, je vais te dire la vérité mais promet moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas contre moi.** »

Nous nous sommes assis sur le divan quand elle commença son histoire.

_**Flashback POV Katherine**_

_Alors qu'Elijah était sorti pour des affaires, je suis resté dans notre demeure. La porte s'ouvrit a un moment, au départ je croyais que c'était Elijah qui rentrait mais je m'étais trompée._

_Katherine allant accueillir son amant : « Elijah tu es déjà rentré? »_

_Mickaël s'avançant lentement : « Bonjours Katherine. »_

_Je ne courus pas, je ne combattis pas car quoi que je fasse il allait me battre il était plus fort. Bien sûr s'il tentait une tentative de meurtre je m'enfuirais sans hésiter mais j'attendis la bon moment._

_**Mickaël : « J'aurais un marché a te proposer. »**_

_**Katherine**__ n'ayant pas peur de lui__** : « Jamais, je ne ferais un marché avec un monstre. »**_

_**Mickaël : « Si tu pars de la vie de mon fils, je le laisserais en vie. »**_

_**Katherine : « Vous n'oserez pas le tuez votre propre fils. »**_

_**Mickaël **__sortant le pieu en chêne blanc __**: « Tu penses que je ne tuerais pas Elijah ? »**_

_**Katherine**__ très inquiète pour Elijah : « __**Ne lui faites pas de mal. »**_

_**Mickaël : « Alors quitte sa vie. »**_

_Je n'avais pas le choix, je préfère le protéger et le quitter au lieu de rester et de le mettre en danger. Je prépare vite fait mes valises, et quittent les lieux mais je tenais tout de même a lui laisser une lettre. En sortant de la maison Mickaël était la avec un grand sourire sur le visage._

_**Mickaël : « Merci, Katherine, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. »**_

_**Katherine : « Malheureusement »**_

_**Mickaël**__ sortant un papier de sa poche : __**« Tient un petit présent pour te remercier. »**_

_**Katherine : « Je n'en veux pas. »**_

_**Mickaël**__ lui donnant de force :__** « Tient ça pourrait t'intéresser. »**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Je lui avais enfin avoué ce qui me tracasse depuis moins d'un siècle. Çà fessait un vide en moi, mon ventre qui se noue a chaque fois que je le voyais. Tout ça disparus 'est un vrai soulagement. Je l'avais croisée plusieurs fois mais a chaque fois je déménageais tout de suite après de peur que Mickaël m'observe.

**Elijah** un peu chambouler **: « J'arrive pas à le croire, tu n'avais pas a faire ça. Je suis censé dte protégé et non le contraire. »**

**Katherine** les larmes aux yeux :** « je sais mais il avait le pieu. Il pouvait te tuer, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. »**

**Elijah : « Qu'es ce qu'il y avait ? »**

**Katherine** ne comprenant pas : « **De quoi ? »**

**Elijah : « Dans le papier qu'il t'a donné ? Qu'es ce qu'il avait ? »**

**Katherine : « Une photo. »**

**Elijah : « Une photo de qui ? »**

**Katherine** les mots ayant du mal à sortir : « **C'est ...c'est une photo. Une photo de ma fille. »**

**Elijah : « De ta fille ? Ou est-elle aujourd'hui. »**

**Katherine : « Elle est morte, Jonathan la tuer, c'est pour ça que je veux le tuer à tout prix. »**

…

**POV Stefan**

J'avais emmené Rebekah au bord d'une rivière, dans les champs, Il y avait des fleurs partout. C'était magnifique j'avais emmené des poches de sang bien fraîche.

**Rebekah** me prenant ma poche de sang :** « Nan ! Pas pour toi ! »**

**Stefan : « Rang la moi. »**

**Rebeakah : « Hors de question, tu ne te contrôle pas totalement ! »**

**Stefan **rigolant : **« Allez je te promets je me contrôlerais. »**

**Rebekah** hésitante **: « Mmmmh...JE ne sais pas. »**

**Stefan : « Sinon comment je pourrais te protéger si j'ai pas de force. »**

**Rebekah** touchée : **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger, je le fais très bien toute seul. »**

**Stefan** l'embrassant **: « Mais ça fait courageux. »**

**Rebekah** me rendant mon baiser : **« T'as raison. »**

Alors que j'allais la complimenter elle me stoppa directement, je me demande me qui lui arrive. Avec son doigt elle me montre son oreille. C'est un signe pour me dire t'écouter plus attentivement. J'entends une voix de fille, de jeune fille. Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de la sorcière qu'on avait rencontré il y a quelques jour de ça.

**Rebekah** se déplaçant à vitesse surnature**l : « Bonjour, tu te souviens de moi ? »**

**Jade : « Très bien. »**

**Stefan** la suivant **: « on ne s'est pas présenter, je suis Stefan et voici Rebekah. »**

**Jade : « Je m'appelle Jade, et je sais déjà beaucoup de chose sur vous. »**

**.**

**.**

**BONJOURS ! J'espère que la reprise des cours c'est bien passés pour vous ! Passons au chapitre, Alors vous en avez pensés quoi ? Il était très long, en fin j'espère, désormais tout mes chapitre seront un peu près de cette longueur =). Qu'avez vous pensez des ROMANCES ? ****Du passage Stefan et Rebekah ? Caroline et Klaus, enfin la baiser ? De la complicité de Kol et Bonnie ? De la découverte d'Elijah concernant Katherine ? Et enfin que Jade fait-elle là bas ? Vous en saurez beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre qui est en pleine écriture =) Merci encore a tous !**

**SPOILERS : Dans le prochain chapitre quelqu'un va mourir ! Qui es?Qui vous voulez voir mourir ?**

**:****


	9. Chapitre 8

_Adelys:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ais plus. Il y aura un mort dans ce chapitre et un mort dans le suivant. Apprécie bien ce chapitre !

_Mimi34 :_ Ahah merci ! Ce sont mes couples préfere ! Tu verras bien dans ce chap' qui meurt, surprise, il y en aura plusieurs ;)

_Angelika25:_ Ahah! T'aime les ruptures hein :p Stefan, il gère ! Ahahh Bonnie est assez timide ! Son histoire est assez triste :'( Stefan il gère trop ah ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_Klarolinefanalwaysandforever:_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ahah tu n'aime pas trop ce couple :p Voila la suite ! Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essayerais de ne pas en tuer. Ahah j'ai remarque tout le monde veux tuer Tyler :p. Et nan Klaus n'est pas un hybride :* Bonne lecture !

Tiph: Merci et Bonne Lecture !

DelKlaro: Ahah :p Merci pour ton review !Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! Nan ça sera trop facile si je tuais Jonathan maintenant :). Bbonnne LLLEcture !

Merci a tous pour avoir lu ma fic et pour ces review ! Bonnneeee lectuuuurree !

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

_I hate you ! But ! __I love you !_

**POV Jade**

Que fessaient-ils ici ? Ils me suivaient ? Ce serait impossible, ils ne seraient pas par où commencer. J'étais très inquiète. Je dois livrer ce colis immédiatement a Jonathan il me fait confiance je ne peux pas le décevoir. S'il découvre le colis, je devrais utiliser la manière forte.

**Rebekah : « Dis-nous, que fait tu ici ? Dans cet endroit ? Et qui était cet homme qui vient de partir ? »**

**Jade** l'air innocente** : « Tu poses tant de question alors que tu sais que tu ne connaîtras jamais la réponse. »**

**Rebekah** énerver mettant sa main sur mon cou puis le serrant :** « Tu sais que je peux-tu tuer d'un simple coup de poignet, et ta magie sera inutile. »**

**Stefan** la retirant : **« Laisse là ! Elle peut nous être utile. »**

**Jade** toussant** : « Merci. »**

**Stefan : « Tu peux me dire qui était ce monsieur ? »**

**Jade : « Un coursier. »**

**Stefan : « Qu'a t-il donnée ? »**

**Jade** mentant **: « Un colis de mes parents, des vieux bouquins. »**

**Stefan **écoutant attentivement le rythme du battement de mon cœur** : « Ils ne connaissent pas la poste ? »**

**Jade : « C'est assez personnel. »**

**Rebekah : « Tu mens ! »**

**Jade i**solante** : « On ne peut rien te cacher. »**

A ce moment précis, la colère du vampire Originels a pris le dessus, et elle me plaqua violemment contre un arbre, j'eus a peine le temps de conter attaquer quelle partit dans une autre direction me plaquant encore plus fort. Malheureusement un objet tomba de ma veste, cet objet précieux que je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre.

**Stefan** ramassant ce qui est tombé de ma veste **: « Qu'es ce ... »**

**Rebekah** me regardant toujours** : « Qu'es ce que c'est ? »**

**Stefan** appelant le vampire** : « Rebekah, tu devrais voir ça. »**

**Rebekah** se tournant vers l'objet en question :** « Le pieu en chêne blanc. »**

A ce petit moment d'inattention, j'use de mes pouvoirs pour l'affaiblir, bien évidemment Stefan voulait venir a son secours, mais d'un simple coup de magie de l'assomme.

**Rebekah : « Ou tu as eu ça ? »**

**Jade** m'agenouillant devant elle **: « C'est un présent. »**

Puis je l'assomme à son tour...

...

**Jonathan : « Qu'a tu pris autant de temps ? »**

**Jade** entrant dans sa demeure** : « Je me suis fait attaquer par Stefan et Rebekah. »**

**Jonathan : « Ils l'ont vu je suppose. »**

**Jade **lui donnant le pieu : **« Mais je ne leurs ais pas laisser prendre. »**

**Jonathan** l'admirant** : « Bien. »**

**Jade : « J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Maintenant dis le moi. »**

**Jonathan : « Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux sur tes parents mais tout d'abords, on doit attirer quelques Originels ici. »**

**Jade** curieuse** : « Et comment tu comptes le faire ? »**

**Jonathan : « J'aurais besoin de Tyler. »**

**Jade : « Ce minable ? A quoi il te servira, il ne fait que coucher avec les premier venu. »**

**Jonathan : « Il mourra en temps voulut t'inquiète pas, et je m'occuper aussi de Vicky. J'aurais besoin de lui pour me ramener quelques personnes. Et sincèrement j'espère pour lui qu'il n'échouera pas. »**

**POV Externe**

Jonathan sortit prendre l'air, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a en tête. En effet, le tout puissant homme chercha une personne, une personne très particulière. Vicky. Jonathan n'acceptait pas le fait que Tyler fait ce qui lui chante. Il devait remettre en ordre tout ça. Il allait au lycée, là ou les jeunes de nos jour allait pendant une grande partit de la journée. Il vit Vicky sortir précipitamment de l'établissement et aller directement au Grill pour travailler. Il la suivit de très très très près.

**Jonathan : « Bonjour ! »**

**Vicky** se retournant effrayer** : « Oh ! Que faite vous ici ? C'est réservé aux employer oust ! »**

**Jonathan : « Je ne suis pas qu'un simple client. »**

**Vicky** soûler **: « Et bah tant mieux ! Aller ! Je vous prierais te partir. »**

Jonathan ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt qui est porte pour cette personne, elle était mal élevée, elle se droguait. Il décidait d'en finir une fois pour toute d'elle, il usa une formule magique qui lui brûla les cerveaux. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, elle mourut très rapidement, sans beaucoup souffrir. Il prit par la suite son téléphone puis envoya un texto a Tyler pour qu'il vienne.

**Vicky : « Viens vite, j'ai besoin de toi au Gril, Maintenant ! »**

Et quelques secondes après** : « J'arrive tout de suite. »**

…

Plusieurs minutes après le texto de Tyler, il arriva assez inquiet, il fut surpris en voyant Jonathan. Tout a coup il se mit a penser des tonnes de chose et a se poser plein de question comme ou est Vicky ?

**Tyler : « Jonathan ? Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Jonathan : « Je suis très déçu Tyler, je pensais que tu tenais a ta vie. »**

**Tyler** transpirant de stress :** « Je tiens a ma vie, je ne veux pas me transformer en chien. »**

**Jonathan** lui coupant la parole :** « En loup garou. » puis il reprit « Si tu tiens tant a ta vie, pourquoi la gâcher avec elle ? »**

**Tyler : « Ou est-elle ? »**

**Jonathan : « Elle est partit en vacance. Mais pour toujours, elle ne reviendra pas. **»

Tyler voulait répondre mais il savait que si il fessait encore un faux pas il sera sévèrement puni en plus Jonathan était mille fois plus fort que lui...

**Jonathan **satisfait puis surexcité : «** Bien, j'ai une nouvelle mission top secrète pour toi. »**

**Tyler** lasser : **« Laquelle, espionner, livrer un courrier spécial, ou encore vous amenez a dîner? »**

Jonathan prenant a la rigolade ce qu'il a dit** : « Tu vas devoir kidnappée quelqu'un pour moi. »** l'entendant pouffer il continua : **« Bonnie »**

**Tyler : « Quoi ? Bonnie ? T'es un fou ? »**

**Jonathan « Alors u peux dire au revoir a ta vie humaine, tu vas te transformer a chaque pleine lune tu va entendre des os se craquer en mille morceaux chaque mois... »**

**Tyler** changeant tout a coup d'avis** : « Bon okey je vais le faire. »**

**Jonathan** tout souriant :** « Tant mieux car tu devrais aussi kidnappée Elena et Caroline mais ne tant fait pas Jade sera là pour d'aider. »**

**Tyler : « De mieux en mieux... »**

_**Le lendemain...**_

**POV Caroline**

Un nouveau jour se leva, et j'étais au sommet de ma forme, j'étais tout simplement heureuse malgré quelques petits détails mais je préfère les ignore au moins aujourd'hui. Je sens que plein de chose vont se passer aujourd'hui, enfin, ce n'est qu'un pressentiment. Je m'habille vite fait puis je prends la direction de l'université. Arrivée en classe je m'aperçois que Bonnie est absente, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude. Je me mis a côté de ma nouvelle amie Camille, elle était très sympas, j'adorerais la connaître d'avantage.

**Camille : « Tu m'a l'air épanouie aujourd'hui. »**

**Caroline : « Carrément ! »**

**Camille** curieuse : **«Qu'es ce qui te met dans cette état ? »**

**Caroline **inspirant l'air vivement :** « L'amour, l'amitié ce genre de truc, il faut en profite. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée. »**

**Camille** se forçant à sourire :** « Je le pense aussi. »**

Après le cour, Kol vient me voir assez désappointé. Il avait l'air inquiet et je pensais déjà savoir de qui on allait parler. De Bonnie bien évidement. Il est à fond sur elle, et Bonnie l'est aussi c'est obliger mais elle a du mal a lui montrer en plus elle doit avec peur, peur de faire le mauvais choix. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on aime un Vampire Original.

**Kol : « Tu sais où est Bonnie ? »**

**Caroline** lui mentant **: « Elle ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui toute cette magie la épuiser. »**

**Kol** sentant le piège **: « Je ne suis pas dub Caroline, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas a cause de ça. Je ne pas voulus lui faire de la peine ou quelques choses comme ça. »**

**Camille **toucher par ce qu'a dit Kol sur Bonnie** : « Tu ne la pas blesser ne tant fait pas, laisse lui le temps. »**

**Kol : « Je ne suis pas très patient comme garçon. »**

**Caroline : « Eh bah tu vas devoir faire un effort. Tien tu saurais ou est Rebekah, elle est pas venu aujourd'hui ? »**

**Kol** **: « Elle n'est pas rentré cette nuit. »**

Caroline inquiète pour son amie **: « J'espère qu'elle n'a rien. »**

**Kol : « Ne t'en fais pas ! Stefan aussi n'est pas rentré et je ne pense pas que ce soit un coïncidence. »**

**Camille** m'appelant derrière pour aller aux prochaines cours **; « Caroline, tu viens? »**

**Caroline : « J'arrive tout de suite. »** se retournant vers Kol **: « Bon, je dois y aller. »**

**Kol** la retenant** : « Attends c'est qui cette fille ? »**

**Caroline : « C'est Camille, elle est nouvelle à Mystic Falls. »**

**Kol : « Je l'ai déjà croiser quelques part. »**

**Caroline **ne le croyant pas **: « Où ? »**

**Kol** cherchant dans sa mémoire :** « Une fille comme ça devait sûrement être dans mon lit. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas mes pensée sont flou. Méfie toi ! »**

**Caroline** partant en cour** : « Bref je dois aller en cour, je passerais chez Bonnie tout a l'heure. »**

…

Après les cours, comme je l'avais dit je suis allé voir Bonnie pour voir si elle va bien. Sa grand-mère est au travail et elle a dut s'ennuyer toute seul toute la journée. J'entrais sans frapper maintenant c'est devenus une habitude. Elle l'avait vu seul dans ces bouquins ce sorcellerie à moitié endormis.

**Bonnie **continuant à lire : **« Hey Care. »**

**Caroline** exigeante :** « Maintenant tu vas fermer ce livre et tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre Kol et toi ! »**

**Bonnie** la plus convaincante possible** : « Il ne se passe rien »**

**Caroline : « Tu es sûr ? Il est venu presque apeurer parce que tu n'étais venu a l'école. »**

**Bonnie** toucher par le geste de Kol commence à rougir** : « Il... Je ne me sentais pas bien. »**

**Caroline** soûler que son amie lui mente : **« Bonnie. »**

**Bonnie** la regardant sur d'elle :** « Quoi ? »**

**Caroline : « Dès que j'ai prononcé le nom ''Kol'' tes joues e sont mis a rougir au fur et a mesure du temps. »**

**Bonni**e timidement :** « Il ne se passe rien entre moi et Kol et il ne se passera jamais rien. On est trop différent et je ne me pense pas capable d'affronter ça. »**

**Elena **entrant dans la maison :** « Salut les filles, waouh il se passe quoi la ? On parle de garçon sans moi ? »**

**Caroline : « Elle prétends ne pas aimer Kol. **» Puis en chuchotant a Elena** : « Elle l'aime ! »**

**Elena** souriante** : « Quoi qu'il en soit je nous ai prévu un après-midi de folie pour nous détendre de tout ce qui se passe. »**

**Caroline : « T'as prévu quoi ? »**

Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, la sonnette retentis. On se demandait bien qui c'est. Elena et moi allons ouvrir et on tomba sur Tyler. Bizarre qu'il vienne rendre visite a Bonnie, ils ne se sont pas extrêmement proche.

**Elena **surprise : «** Tyler ? Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**Tyler : « Bonnie n'est pas venu en cour alors je me suis inquiéter. »**

**Caroline : « Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Bonnie. »**

**Tyler : « Depuis qu'on m'a donné l'ordre de vous enlever. »**

Il dit cette phrase tellement naturellement que je n'y crois pas mais il avait l'air si sérieux. Puis en une poignée de seconde Elena et moi nous nous sommes fait propulser contre un mur. Une sorcière l'accompagnait, et a priori elle était puissante. Bonnie arriva a notre secoure et usa de sa magie pour stopper la sorcière et Tyler mais ils étaient trop fort. Bonnie nous avait ordonné de nous enfuir par derrière mais je suis la seul qui est parvenue a me libérer des griffes de la sorcière. Je passe vite la porte et m'enfuis a la recherche d'aire. Quelques minutes après je croise Kol marchant tout seul.

**Caroline essoufflé** **: « Il y a Tyler.. »**

**Kol : « De quoi Tyler. »**

**Caroline : « Il a enlevé Elena et Bonnie. »**

**Kol précipitamment** **: « Écoute rentre chez toi et ferme toi a clé je m'occupe de Tyler. »**

Puis il disparut. Je fais quand même ce qu'il m'avait demandé mais tout en courant j'ai appeler Stefan et Rebekah mais il ne répondait pas alors j'ai décider d'appeler Damon. Je le mis vite au courant de la situation puis courra au secoure de mes deux amie. J'en ai marre d'être inutile dans des moments pareil. Alors que j'arrivais chez moi, Camille était sur le paillasson.

**Caroline : « Camille que fait tu ici ? »**

**Camille : « Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois tu ne ma pas répondus. »**

**Caroline : « Tu ne m'as pas appelée. »**

**Camille : « Si je t'assure. »**

**Caroline** commençant a se remémorer les parole de Kol **: « Non, j'en suis certaine. »**

**Camille : « Ah oui j'ai dus avoir un mauvaise connexion. »**

**Caroline** se retournant et partant a toute vitesse **« C'est sûrement ça mais tu voies la je dois y aller. »**

Quand je me retourne elle était la ! Juste devant moi ! Comment elle a fait pour être si rapide ? Je sais ! Mais je n'eus a peine le temps de courir que des crocs se plantaient dans mon cou. Je sentis mon sang couler juste avant que je m'évanouisse...

**POV Externe**

Tout le monde se réunit chez les Mikaelson, et on se doute bien que le sujet sera ''L'enlèvement de Elena et Bonnie''.

Elijah : « Si on récapitule, Caroline est arrivée et elle t'a dit que Elena et Bonnie se faisaient kidnapper. »

**Kol : « Et quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne. »**

**Damon** ne pouvant plus tenir en place :** « Elle t'a dit qui c'est qui les kidnappées ? »**

**Kol **très inquiet pour Bonnie : **« Elle avait dit Tyler. »**

**Anna : « Damon, calme toi on va les retrouver »**

**Damon** en colère **: « Alors pourquoi on est encore la ?! On devrait être en train de les chercher ! »**

Damon avait raison, cela fait plus de 30 minutes que Tyler a enlevé Bonnie et Elena et ils ont toujours aucune piste. Tout d'un coup, Damon reçoit un message, un message provenant d'Elena...

**Elena : « HELP ! Vielle usine abandonnée ! »**

C'est alors que tous excepté Katherine se dirige vers cette vieille usine, qui est abandonnée depuis plus de 20 ans. Ils s'attendent a de la bagarre du sang et a des morts mais tous seront surpris de ce qui les attends. Pour l'instant Jonathan s'apprête à sortir de l'usine.

**Tyler : « Où es ce que tu vas? »**

**Jonathan : « Cela ne te concerne en rien. Et un petit conseil part d'ici dans les 10 minutes qui viennent. »**

Toute la bande entra dans l'usine, et a première vus elle est déserte. Ils cherchent les 2 premiers étages et toujours aucune trace de Elena ou de Bonnie. Alors qu'ils montent au troisième étages, ils aperçoivent de loin de personne qui garde une porte. C'est sûrement la dedans qu'elles doivent être pensa Elijah. Alors que Kol se précipita sur l'un deux pour le tuer Klaus l'arrêta dans son élan.

**Klaus** désignant les deux gardes : « **Regarde. »**

**Kol : « Ils n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce. »**

**Enzo : « Cela ne peux signifier qu'une seul chose. »**

**Klaus : « Ils ont été hypnotisés. »**

**Elijah : « c'est beaucoup trop facile, il y a quelques chose de louche. »**

Pendant que Elijah expliqua sa théorie, Kol partit dans la pièce gardée il y avait bien les deux femmes qui étaient toujours inconsciente.

Jonathan lui n'avait pas l'intention de ne rien faire ! Il était obstiné a tuer un Originels et sa aujourd'hui. Il se dirigeait vers la maison des Mikaelson, il se disait que ce serait plus simple de tuer un Originels déjà ''mort''. Il entra dans le grenier très silencieusement. Il pensait que la maison était vide que tout le monde était partit a la recherche de Bonnie et de Elena mais il avait tord, Katherine était restée. Il ouvrit le cercueil où se trouve le puissant Finn, le frère qui s'est révolté contre sa fratrie. Il releva le pieu en chêne blanc au-dessus de son cœur puis n'hésita pas a le planter profondément. Les yeux du pauvre vampire s'ouvrit puis le corps prend feu...

Katherine avait entendu du bruit, elle décida alors d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, il croisa Jonathan sur son chemin. Il passa comme la rencontre de deux inconnues dans la rue. Elle se précipita dans le grenier puis vit le corps Finn en cendre. Une colère noire la prit, elle était très énervée, Finn est mort et elle ne n'avait même pas remarquée que Jonathan le tuait. La vampire remonta les escalier toute en prenant un bout de bois avec elle.

**Katherine** tout en lui lançant le bout de bois : **« Eh Jonathan ! »**

Tout en esquivant le bout de bois et en le relançant en sa direction :** « Loupé. »** puis il partit...

**POV Elijah**

En rentrant à la maison, en compagnie des deux femmes, j'avais comme un mauvais présentement. Et puis je ne comprenais pas certaine chose comme pourquoi Tyler laisserait-il Elena et Bonnie sans surveillance puis ce qu'il les a kidnappé ? Serais ce un diversion ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais en arrivant, j'ai vite trouvé les réponse a mes question.

Elijah se déplaçant à toute vitesse aux côtés de Katherine et en lui enlevant le pieu : « Katerina. »

**Katherine : « F..Fi... »**

**Elijah **essayant de la comprendre **: « Qu'es ce que tu essaie de me dire ? »**

**Katherine** de toutes ces dernières force : **« Finn... »**

Kol ayant entendu les paroles de Katherine se précipita dans le grenier tout a comme moi après avoir déposé Katherine sur un sofa. Je restais bouche bée. Il était mort. Notre frère Finn est mort. Malgré le fait qu'il ait voulus tous nous tuer, il fessait partit de la famille.

…

**Elijah en **colère** : « On doit tuer Jonathan et ça le plus vite possible ! »**

**Bonnie : « On a besoin d'être plus malin que lui. »**

**Damon : « Tu étais sensée trouver un moyen de le tuer. »**

**Bonnie : « Dessoler, mais il n'y avait pas marqué ce faire kidnappée par mon amie d'enfance dans mon agenda. »**

**Elijah : « Arrêter tous les deux, on ne peut pas en vouloir a Bonnie, il ne faut surtout pas lui mettre la pression, ce qu'il nous faut c'est une armes et des informations le concernant. »**

**Rebekah **arrivant avecStefan** : « Excusez-nous du retard. »**

**Elijah : « Rebekah, Stefan ou étiez-vous passez ? »**

**Kol** le criant bien assez fort** : « Surement dans un Motel. »**

**Rebekah : « La ferme Kol. »**

**Stefan : « On s'est fait attaquer par le sorcière de Jonathan. »**

**Rebekah : « Et ce n'est pas tout, elle a le pieu. »**

**Elijah : « On le sait, Rebekah, Jonathan a tuer notre frère, Finn. »**

**Rebekah **triste mais ne le montrant pas **: « Une raison de plus de la tuer. »**

**Katherine : « Tu as parlée de Jade ? »**

**Rebekah ** curieuse**: « Oui, Jade, comment tu l'as connais ? »**

**Katherine : « Après que Jonathan a tué Nadia, je l'ai espionné pour trouver une faiblesse. »**

**Elena : « Qu'a tu découvert sur lui ? »**

**Katherine : « Il ne contrôle pas que Jade, il a contrôle sa mère, sa grand-mère, son arrière-grand-mère et ainsi que suite depuis 1'an 1000. »**

**Enzo ** tout d'un coup intéressé **: « Cette abomination vit depuis plus de 1000 ans. Ça commence à devenir intéressant. »**

**Kol **choqué:** « Il existe une autre créature immonde et sans pitié sur cette terre autre que Rebekah ? » **

**Katherine : « Il a été désigné pour tuer les vampires et les loups. »**

**Elena** curieuse **: « Qui l'a rendu ainsi ? »**

**Katherine : « Des sorcières, lui et quatre autre homme ont été sélectionné parmi des milliers. »**

**Stefan : « Ou sont les 4 autres aujourd'hui ? »**

**Katherine : « Je ne sais pas. »**

…

**POV Jonathan**

Aujourd'hui était un jour qu'il fallait marquer en rouge dans le calendrier, j'ai tué Finn, l'un des vampires Original, je ne voudrais pas me vanter mais c'était simple. Je me dirigeais vers un bar en dehors de Mystic Falls pour célébrer ce grand jour. Une très bonne amie a moi m'attendait dans ce bar. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas d'être en retard.

**.. ?.. : « Toujours aussi beau.»**

**Jonathan **s'asseyant en face d'elle** : « Excuse moi, j'avais quelques chose a réglé. »**

**.. ?.. : « Je sais, je l'ais sentis, tu as tué un Originel. »**

**Jonathan **tout souriant** : « C'est exact. L'aînée des frères Mikaelson ne fait plus partit de ce monde. »**

**.. ?.. : « J'espérais que tu me dises que tu as tué Klaus. »**

**Jonathan : « Chaque chose en son temps très chère. »**

**.. ?.. : « Quand est-il de Jade ? »**

**Jonathan : « Elle va les rejoindre. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. »**

**.. ?.. : « Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance après que tu m'es obligé de quitter ma fille. »**

**Jonathan : « Ne sois pas si dramatique. C'était il y 17 ans. »**

**.. ?.. : « Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ? »**

**Jonathan **lui donnant un poignard** : « Prends ce poignard et cache le, la ou personne ne le retrouvera. »**

**.. ?.. : « Qu'es ? »**

**Jonathan : « Ceci, ma chère Abby, c'est la seul armes au monde capable de me tuer. »**

**Abby : « Pourquoi tu me la donne ? Je peux très bien te la planter dans le cœur et te tuer. »**

**Jonathan **sûr de lui**: « Tu ne le ferras pas. »**

**Abby : « Tu en es sur ? »**

**Jonathan : « Car cette arme n'est pas juste une arme, c'est aussi une sorte de sphère. »**

**Abby **intriguer** : « Et qu'es ce qu'il y a dans cette sphère. »**

**Jonathan : « Les âmes de tous les vampires et les loups que j'ai tué en mille ans. Et si tu me plante cette lame dans le cœur la sphère n'existera plus. Ce qui veux dire ?»**

**Abby **terrifié**e : « Que toute les espèce surnaturel que tu as tué avec cette lame reviendrons à la vie. »**

A suivre …

.

.

Bonjour a toute et a tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien après ces 2 mois d'absence, je m'excuse pou ça j'ai beaucoup de devoir et je n'ai plus vraiment de temps a consacre a l'écriture mais j'ai 1 chapitre en avance, donc il ne va pas être poste dans 4 ans:p

Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre, du pieu en chêne blanc qui est avec Jonathan ? De la mort de ces deux personnes ? Vous êtes content ou pas ? Il y en aura d'autre bien évidemment. Du comportement de Tyler ? Des révélation de Katherine ? Et enfin du passage Abby/ Jonathan ? MERCI a tous vraiment je suis hyper contente que tant de personne lisent ma fiction et mettent des reviews !

Le prochain chapitre sera surement poste dans au moins 2 semaines:)

SPOILER PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ::: Quelqu'un va se transformer en vampire …. Je n'en dis pas plus ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

**larichou :** Merci pour ton review ! ça fait plaisir ! On verra si ton idée était bonne, il y a de nombreux indice dans ce chapitre sur la personne qui va devenir un vampire mais on ne le sera que dans le prochain chapitre.:) Apprécie ce chapitre !

**nightmare2054 :** Ah ! Merci pour t'as visite :) Merci, ça fais plaisir ! Je vais rougir XD

**klarolinefanalwaysandforever:** Heloow, merci pour ton review, c'est gentille. Je dois avouer que Finn n'a jamais été extrêmement important dans la série. Les paries sont joue, alors tu auras tord ou raison ? Tu le sera en partit dans ce chapitre, mais plus précisément dans le ce chapitre tant attendus, Bonne lecture !

**Angelika25 :** Cc, ne t'inquiète pas pour les Originels ! .. :) Je ne croie pas que tu ais envie de te transformer en loup tout les mois, ça dois faire mal, je pense que tu n'aurais pas hésiter si tu aurais été a sa place :D Enfin bref, merci beaucoup ! A deux balle mais elle font rire ;) Ahaaahh ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te palire ! :)

**DelKlaro **: Ahah ! Je pense aussi ! XD Ahah ton review m'as trop fait rire XD En tout cas merci ! :) J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera Extralifique comme tu dis :D XD

**Tiph (Guest) :**Merci pour ton reviews. Vous voulez vraiment tous le malheurs de Tyler ? XD

Merci a tous, et Bonne Lecture surtout !:D

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

_**''Les promesse ça se tient...''**_

**POV Damon**

Pendant que les autres étaient en train d'établir une stratégie pour tuer Jonathan je sortis prendre l'air. Quelques temps après Elena me rejoignit, elle était si belle, je ne voie pas comment on pourrait faire du mal a une personne comme elle. J'aurais dus être avec elle, j'aurais dus la protégé.

**Elena** curieuse** : « Qu'es ce que ce tu fais ? »**

**Damon **buvant une gorgée de bourdon** : « Je réfléchis. »**

**Elena: « Tu réfléchis à quoi? »**

**Damon : « A toi, a ton kidnappage. »**

**Elena** en colère car il pense encore a ça **: « Arrête de penser à ça. »**

**Damon : « Et a quoi dois-je penser Elena ? »**

**Elena : « Tu devrais te concentre sur la manière de tuer Jonathan par exemple. »**

**Damon : « A chaque fois que je pense à lui je me souviens qu'il t'a kidnapper. »**

**Elena ** mettant ses mains sur c'est joue **: « Je suis là. Je suis sauve. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »**

**Damon : « Imagine qu'on ne t'avait pas retrouvé. »**

**Elena : « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » ** Ne voyant aucune réaction elle reprit : **« Ecoute, même si tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé aujourd'hui, tu m'aurais retrouve un autre jour et je serais que jamais tu n'arrêteras de me chercher. »**

**Damon** curieux de connaître sa réponse** : « Qui te dis que j'arrêterais pas ? »**

**Elena : « Je sais que tu n'arrêteras pas parce ce que tu m'aime et parce ce que tu sais que je t'aime aussi. »**

**Damon **l'embrassant langoureusement**: « Très bon argument. »**

Après cette petite conversation avec Elena, on repart ensemble au salon où Klaus arrive en furie. Il était rouge, très en colère mais personne ne savait pourquoi.

**Rebekah : « Klaus ? »**

**Klaus : « Elle n'est pas là. »**

**Rebekah : « Qui ? Qui n'est pas la Klaus ? »**

**Klaus : « Caroline, elle n'est pas la, elle a disparue. »**

**POV Caroline**

Ah...Aïe... mon cou...j'ouvre lentement les yeux, tout est flou... Mes souvenirs sont vague...

Je me retrouve inconsciente, seul dans une salle sombre et humide. Je suis allongé sur un vieux lit très inconfortable. Je sortis mon téléphone et essayais te capter un réseau, mais rien aucune barre, je n'aie aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Une personne entra dans la pièce mais je ne la reconnais pas, la lumière provenant de l'autre pièce m'avait aveugle.

**.. ?.. : « Debout la dedans ! »**

**Caroline** voyant plus clairement : **« Toi ! Pourquoi ? »**

**Camille : « Viens je vais tout t'expliquer. »**

Je la suivis très prudemment jusque la pièce suivante puis je remarquais qu'elle avait fais a dîner, au départ je me suis dit qu'elle voulait m'affamer ou m'empoisonner. Mais nan, cela fessait sûrement plusieurs heures que j'étais inconsciente.

**Camille : « Mange, tu dois avoir faim. »**

**Caroline** résistant a ça faim :** « Nan ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as kidnapper. »**

**Camille : « Je ne t'aie pas kidnappé juste enfermer dans une pièce. »**

**Caroline : « Ça appel du kidnappage. »**

**Camille** montrant ces crocs **: « Ne me contredis pas. »**

**Caroline** s'asseyant a table** : « Tu es un vampire. »**

**Camille : « Je voie que tu connais l'existence du surnaturel, bah bien sur tu sors avec un vampire. »**

**Caroline** surprise :** « Tu connais Klaus ? »**

**Camille **confiante : **« Évidemment, il est mon grand amour. Et je suis le siens. »**

**Caroline** ayant un peu de la peine pour elle** : « Dessoler de te l'annoncer comme ça mais lui et moi nous sommes... »**

**Camille** l'a coupant et finissant sa phrase **: « Ensemble. Oh pauvre chérie tu pense qu'il t'aime vraiment, une pitoyable humaine comme toi. Il te manipule, il est avec toi que pour la pierre de lune. »**

**Caroline n**e l'a croyant pas** : « Tu mens, j'aime Klaus et ce n'est pas a cause d'une pierre qu'il sort avec moi. »**

**Camille : « On verra. »**

**Caroline** inquiète: **« Qu'es ce qu'on verra ? »**

**Camille** dégustant une fraise bien mûre :** « S'il te choisit toi ou la pierre. »**

Ah ce moment de inattention je pris rapidement un couteau et je l'ai lancé en direction du vampire. En prenant le couteau je me suis également couper mais je ne sentis presque pas la douleur puisque je devais me sauver à tout prix. Elle reçut le couteau dans l'épaule mais elle l'enleva vite et m'attrapa grâce a sa vitesse vampirique. Elle me lança de toute force contre un mur ce qui me briser une voir deux côtes...

**POV Kol**

J'étais partit à la recherche de Bonnie, nan ! Je ne me suis pas inquiète ! Nan ! J'ai juste voulu ...euhhh.. BREF ! Il faut que je me sorte..La sorcière de la tête. J'allais donc voir Damon et Enzo, on devait aller chercher ensemble l'autre sorcière là, Jade voilà il faut qu'on aille chercher JADE !

**Bonnie : « Kol, je peux te parler. »**

**Kol **voulant l'éviter à tout prix** : « nan ! Je vais a la recherche de Jade. »**

**Bonnie : « Sil te plait ! »**

**Kol : « Nan ! »**

**Bonnie : « Tu m'évite ? »**

**Ko**l réfléchissant :** « Peux être bien oui. »**

**Enzo **arrivant et n'arrangeant pas la situation **: « Waouh ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air a se que je vois. »**

**Bonnie **se mettant en colère **: « Il ne m'adresse plus la parole et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »**

**Enzo** sournois** : « Tu sais un petit coup de sorcellerie remet bien les idées en place. »**

**Bonnie : « Nan, je ne vais pas me rabaisser a ça. »**

**Enzo** lui touchant délicatement et spécialement la joue** : « Ne te met pas en colère ! Tu es si belle quand tu n'est pas en colère. **» puis arrêtant **: « Nan ! Il ne faut pas mettre en colère ton petit copain. »**

J'arrive a vitesse surnaturel derrière Enzo puis je lui brise la nuque. Et je ne fais pas me mentir, j'ai adorer ça.

**Damon** en remarquant Enzo a demi mort par terre **: « Allez les gars on y... »**

**Ko**l tout satisfait et souriant :** « J'en avais besoin. OUPS ! »**

Damon embarqua Enzo sur son dos puis on partit ensemble dans la voiture, puis on commença a rouler, Damon conduisant. Désormais on avait juste a attendre que Bonnie nous dise ou la trouver grâce a son sort de localisation.

Cela fait une demi-heure qu'on tourne dans Mystic Falls a la recherche d'un quel quoique indice sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Jade mais rien. C'est alors qu'on était au sommet du désespoirs que notre chère amie Bonnie nous a envoyer des coordonné GPS. On ne perd pas de temps et on roule vers cette mystérieuse destination. On arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant une maison assez charmante. Elle se trouvait ou milieu de nulle part il y avait que de la forêt et un lac autour de cette maison. Cachette parfaite pour une méchante sorcière.

**Damon : « Oh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ici. ? »**

**Jade **un peu effrayer mais confiante** : « Aller vous en ! »**

**Damon : « On ne te veux aucun mal. »**

**Enzo** chuchotant tout en souriant **: « Enfin toi, moi ça reste a voir. »**

**Kol** le disant très difficilement **: « On veut juste discuter comme des personnes civilisé. Pas de bagarre, pas de sang. Pas de meurtre. »**

**Jade : « Vous avez rien a faire ici. »**

**Enzo : « je pense que si. »** les autres ne comprenant pas il continua : «** Si on n'aurait rien a faire ici, tu aurais déjà utilisé ta magie pour nous faire souffrir, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, tu reste donc offerte a toute proposition. »**

**Damon : « Belle démonstration. »**

**Enzo **intelligemment** : « C'est la théorie de Napoléon premier. » ''''Inventer''''**

**Kol **regardant d'une manière très étrange : « **Quoi qu'il en soit, on a un marché à te proposer »**

**Jade **curieuse et inquiète : **« Quel est-il? »**

**Damon : « Nous savons que Jonathan te contrôle »**

**Jade **contrarié **: « Il ne me contrôle pas ! Je fais ça de mon plein gré. »**

**Kol : « Mensonge. »**

**Jade : « Il est le seul à savoir où est ma famille. Mais il est vrai que je commence a douter de sa sincérité. »**

**Damon : « Il ment, il en a aucune idée d'où sont tes parent. »**

**Kol** en ayant marre de cette conversation** : « Soit tu viens avec nous et tu vie, soit tu meurs dans les secondes qui viennent. Il y a pas à réfléchir. »**

Décide ment mon argument a été très convaincant, elle sortit de sa maison puis nous suivis jusque la voiture. Et enfin on rentra a la maison. On se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas Elijah, je me demande bien où il est, lui qui voulait parler a jade.

**Bonnie** en colère** « Kol. »**

**Kol **un peu soûle :** « Tu n'es toujours pas rentré ? »**

**Bonnie : « Si tu veux je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais. »**

**Kol** se servant un verre de Bourdon **; « Oh lieu de me parler, essaye localiser Caroline. »**

**Bonnie : « J'y arrive pas. Il faut que j'aille cherche un de ces vêtements mais je n'ai pas c'est clé. »**

**Kol** buvant une gorgé : **« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es une sorcière. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu veux que rentre par effraction ? Ça mère est le shérif de la ville je te signale. »**

**Kol** finissant son verre puis s'en allant **: « Nan ! Je te demande de trouver ton amie. »**

_Un peu avant_

**POV Elijah**

Comment ? Pourquoi nous ? Qu'avons-nous fais pour mériter cela ? Finn est mort, et ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier. On ne peut pas laisser ça passer. Il fallait tuer Jonathan, et je n'allais pas attendre qu'on trouve un plan, qui quoi qu'on fasse va échouer. Je ne vais pas attendre ici sans rien faire. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette demeure il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air.

**Katherine : « Ou vas-tu ? »**

**Elijah : « Quelques part. »**

**Katherine** se plaçant a vitesse vampirique devant moi : **« Ou ça ? »**

**Elijah** restant muet **: « ... »**

**Katherine : « Tu vas a la rencontre de Jonathan n'es-ce pas ? »** ne voyant aucune réaction de son amant elle continua : «** Elijah ! On va trouver un plan on va trouver un moyen on va le tuer. »**

**Elijah** clairement : **« Tu es bien mieux place que moi pour savoir que ça ne nous mènera a rien. Tu n'as jamais réfléchis quand tu fuyais, tu n'as jamais réfléchis a un plan de secours. Maintenant je te pris Katherine de me laisser y aller »**

**Katherin**e n'allait pas mentir : «** Tu as raison. »**

**Elijah** commençant a partir** : « Merci. »**

**Katherine : « Mais je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul, je viens avec toi. A deux on est plus fort. »**

**Elijah : « Es-tu tomber sur la tête, c'est un homme sans aucune pitié, il n'a peur de rien, il n'hésitera pas a te tuer. »**

**Katherine** marchant vers la sortit :** «Je suis comme lui. »**

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blesser, ça serait un crime de blesser une telle personne. Il fallait que je tente de la persuader mais se serait en vain. Il ne me reste pas grand-chose à faire. A vitesse vampirique je me déplace juste derrière elle et je lui brise la nuque pour quel reste inconscient le temps que je m'occupe de Jonathan. Je le pose sur un lit a l'étage et je ferme la porte a clés.

Quelques part au fond de moi je sais qu'elle ne voulait que m'aider, que c'était car elle ne veut pas que je sois blesser, Il est sans pitié elle serait blesser..

Alors que je me pose toujours les mêmes questions sans arrêt un voix derrière moi m'interrompis dans ma réflexion. J'étais tellement dans la lune que j'avais a peine remarquer que je me trouvais dans l'entrepôt ou on avait trouvé Elena et Bonnie inconsciente.

**Jonathan **fessant froid dans le dos :** « J'attendais la venue d'un Mikaelson. »**

**Elijah : « T'attendais tu a moi ? »**

**Jonathan** jouant avec les nerfs d'Elijah **: « Sans vouloir te vexer, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Klaus ou Rebekah, elle est si sexy et si ...p***se. »**

Comment peux-t-il parler de ma sœur d'une telle sorte, ma chère sœur mérite tout le respect du monde. Elle est douce, intelligente, et attachante même si elle peut être parfois égoïste et violente. On a été créé pour faire des erreurs et non pour être parfait..

**Jonathan** tout souriant **: « Tu as l'air un peu en colère. Je n'aurais peux être pas du dire ça...Oops ! Brefff, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, fin si mais j'ai des choses nettement plus intéressante a faire. »**

**Elijah** d'un ton très sérieux **; « Tu n'iras nul part, tu n'iras plus jamais. Demain on poura parler de toi au passé. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton dernier jour. »**

**Jonathan : « Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est complètement insensé ! »**

**Elijah **obstiné** : « J'arriverais a te tuer. »**

J'atteins a vitesse vampirique ma future victime et je la propulse contre un mur très violemment, mais je n'ai rien entendus. Généralement une personne fait un bruit quand elle se cogne mais cette fois si je n'entendis rien c'était le calme complet. Jonathan avait disparut, je ne le trouva. Quand soudain, une affreuse douleur dans le bas du dos surgit. On m'avait planter un pieu.

**Jonathan** regardant le pieu en chêne blanc : **« Zut, j'ai louper le cœur. Je ne raterais pas une seconde fois. »**

**Elijah** curieux et inquiet : **« comment l'as tu eu ? Mikael ne te l'aurait jamais donné. »**

_FlashBack_

_Jonathan marchait tranquillement dans les rues de New York en 2014, en compagnie de son amie, Jade. Ils étaient content, après de nombreuse année de recherche ils avaient trouvé Mickaël le père Originel ou le seul être qui détient une arme contre les Originels. Trouver un homme qui ne cesse de voyager au quatre coin du monde a la recherche de ses enfants, s'est dur. Mais Jonathan n'abandonna pas et réussi a le trouve dans un motel._

_**Mickaël : « Que puis-je pour vous ? »**_

_**Jonathan**__ directement__** : « Brève de politesse, je sais oçù est Klaus. »**_

_**Mickaël : « Qui êtes-vous ? »**_

_**Jonathan**__**: « Peux importer, je veux le tuer, et je sais que vous le pouvez. »**_

_**Mickaël : « Dites-moi ou il est et je me ferrais un plaisir de le tuer. »**_

_**Jonathan**__ riant : __**« Nan, je préfère le faire moi-même, donner moi le pieu. »**_

_**Mickaël**__ ne comprenant pas :__** « Qu'es ce qui vous fait autant rire, je suis la seul personne ici pouvant tuer Klaus, il n'y a rien de marrant. »**_

_**Jonathan : « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous échoue, encore. »**_

_**Mickaël**__ vexer répliqua __**: « Je n'échouerais pas, ce mot m'est complètement inconnue je l'ai toujours blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis celui qui va le tuer. »**_

_**Jonathan**__ n'en pouvant plus :__** « Ça fais très longtemps que je vous observe, et que j'essaye de vous suivre et trouver. J'ai compté au total 6 échecs, 6 fois où vous aviez l'occasion de tuer Klaus et que vous ne l'aviez pas fait. Vous avez menacé pour détruire sa vie mais jamais pour le détruire lui. Même si vous dites que vous voulez le tuez je sens que au fond de vous que vous l'aimez et c'est pour ça que vous refusez de le tuez ne bonne fois pour toute. Vous aimez votre fils. »**_

_**Mickaël **__attaquant Jonathan__** : « Ce n'est pas mon fils. »**_

_**Jonathan**__ le bloquant__** : « mais vous l'aimez comme ci. »**__ Puis s'adressant à Jade__** : « Fait ce que tu as a faire. »**_

_Jonathan attendis devant le motel quelques minutes avant que Jade revienne avec le pieu dans les mains, elle était blessé au cou, une morsure mais elle tenait le coup._

_**Jade **__appelant quelqu'un :__** « Vous pouvez le prendre. »**__puis elle poursuivit en raccrochant. : __**« C'est bon ils vont l'enferme dans le cimetière. »**_

_**Jonathan : « Tu as eu de la chance. »**_

_**Jade**__ reconnaissante : __**« Oui, heureusement que Abby était là. »**_

_**Jonathan : « Ça fessait partit du plan, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu perdes ta magie. »**_

_**Jade c**__onsciente mais inquiète__** : « Que vas-t-il lui arriver ? »**_

_**Jonathan : « Elle va perdre sa magie, mais ça devait arriver, si elle aura gardé sa magie Mickaël serait réveiller un jour ou l'autre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne. »**_

_Fin FlashBack_

**Elijah **comprenant l'absence de son père :** « C'est pour ça qu'il avait disparu, tu l'as tué. »**

**Jonathan : « Nan, elle ne l'a pas tuée, elle la transformer en pierre. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »**

**Elijah** l'attrapant par la gorge** : « Il ne t'appartient pas. »**

**Jonathan **réussissant à se dégager** : « Mais je vais l'utiliser pour te tuer... »**

**POV Externe**

Bonnie avait réussi à se procurer un habit a Caroline qui lui servira a la localiser. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, sortit des bougies et une carte puis commença le sort de localisation. La t-shirt pris feu et les cendre de celui-ci se propagèrent sur la carte indiquant un endroit extrêmement précis. Elle envoya les coordonnée a Klaus qui l'avait chercher désespérément.

Klaus arriva à la destination indiquer sur son téléphone. Il entra très en colère puis il aperçut Caroline attacher par une liane a une chaise, Klaus ne remarqua aucune trace de blessure ou de coupure. Il était soulagé.

**Klaus** la détachant des lianes** : « Caroline, tu vas bien ? Qui t'as fait ça pour que je puisse le trouver et le tuer de la pire des manières qui existe ? »**

**Caroline : « Je vais bien. »**

**Klaus** ne la croyant pas : **« Caroline. »**

**Caroline **criant** : « Je vais bien ! »** puis elle continua plus calmement :** « Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**Klaus : « Qui t'as fait ça ?Qui t'as enlever ? »** ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part il repriten colère et en la prenant par les épaules** : « Qui ? Pourquoi ?»**

**Caroline **se dégageant de son emprise** : « Camille ! »**

Klaus reconnaissait bien ce nom, Camille était une habitante de la Nouvelle Orléans, elle était folle amoureuse de Klaus mais malheureusement pour elle ce ne fut pas le cas de l'Originels. Elle était devenus beaucoup trop collante et Klaus en avait marre, alors il la tué. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Kol, avait ce jour ci une envie folle de s'amuser. Il admirait la scène, quand Klaus rejetait Camille. Il lui avait laissé une chance de partir mais elle n'a pas voulu l'abandonner. Kol alors, pour taquiner un peu son frère, il donna gentiment son sang a Camille. Elle n'hésita pas une seul seconde et but son sang.

**Caroline : « Elle m'a parlée d'une pierre ? »**

**Klaus** pas étonne du tout **: « La pierre de Lune. »**

**Caroline : « Qu'es ce que c'est ? »**

**Klaus **ne voulant pas trop en dire **: « C'est une pierre permettant au vampire de sortir au soleil, au loup de se contrôler. »**

**Caroline : « Elle m'a dit que si tu avais le choix entre cette pierre et moi, tu choisirais la pierre. C'est vrai ? »**

**Klaus** restant muet** : « ... »**

**Caroline** n'arrivant pas a y croire **: « Ton silence est pour moi une confirmation. J'ai peur que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit sois vrai. »**

**Klaus : « Elle est amoureuse de moi, elle ferra n'importe quoi pour me reconquérir, même te mentir à propos de moi. »**

**Caroline** tristement **: « Elle n'a pas mentit a propos de la pierre. »**

**Klaus** se défendant**: « C'est vrai la pierre est importante, mais tu les plus ! »**

**Caroline : « Vraiment ? Es ce que tu l'as cherché pendant que nous étions en ensemble ? »**

**Klaus** évitant la question **: « Tu es... »**

**Caroline** le coupant les larmes aux yeux en criant :** « Klaus ! Répond moi ! »**

**Klaus** ne pouvant plus cacher la vérité : « **Oui... »**

**Caroline** fessant couler quelques larmes puis s'en allant **: « Tu m'avais promis de jamais me mentir. Tu me l'avais promis ! »**

**Klaus** la retenant** : « Elle essaye de détruire notre couple. »**

**Caroline** clairement puis partant **: « Elle a déjà réussi ! »**

Caroline s'en alla laissant seul Klaus dans la maison. Elle prit la voiture de Camille qui était reste puis elle partit. Elle était triste mais furieuse, en colère mais soulager. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle était perdu. Elle roula a toute vitesse s'éloignant de plus en plus de Klaus.

A quelque mètre d'ici, Camille , satisfaite de son travail passa un petit coup de fil.

**.. ?.. : « Je suis occupé. Que veux-tu ? »**

**Camille : « Je voulais juste te prévenir que notre plan fonctionne, il ne reste plus que la dernière phase. »**

**.. ?.. **raccrochant** « Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un vampire obstinée sur le dos. »**

Alors que Caroline ne s'arrêta pas de penser a Klaus, elle s'aperçut vite que Camille était juste devant sur le milieu de la route, attendant. Caroline ne l'avait pas reconnu directement, elle essaya de freiner de toute ces force mais c'est en vain, les freins ne marchait plus... Caroline tourna la roue fessant tout ce qu'elle peut pour éviter de percuter la vampire. La voiture se renversa puis tourna sur quelques mètres... Klaus qui avait entendus grâce a ses pouvoirs surnaturelles l'accident se rendit sur place immédiatement de peur que ce soit Caroline. Ce fut-elle. Il fixa la voiture dans laquelle Caroline était partit prendre feu. Il se précipita sur la voiture mais ce fut trop tard la voiture a exploser...

**POV Katherine**

….Je me réveille, difficilement, mon cou me fessait un mal de chien, je me réveille dans la chambre d'Elijah. Il était partit, je venais de me souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé. Elijah m'a briser la nuque pour pas que je vienne. Il est en danger. Je me lève puis défonce la porte puis ce qu'elle était fermé.

Katherine presser : « Ou est Elijah ? »

Rebekah : « Il est sorti il y a pas longtemps. »

Je me suis précipiter dehors afin de le trouver, en vain. Je pris alors la voiture puis je me dirige vers l'entrepôt abandonné. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

**POV Externe**

_Tuuuut...tuuuuut_

_**Camille : « Halo ? »**_

… _**?... : « C'est fait ? »**_

_**Camille**__ satisfaite__** : « Oui... »**_

_**.. ?..**__ inquiet que son plan échoue__** : « Parfait, il sera en dépression, il sera faible je pourrais le tuer. Il faut qu'il la croie morte. »**_

_**Camille**__ ayant hâte__** : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle et moi on va s'amuser comme des folles. Klaus va bientôt mourir, il va regretter de m'avoir traité comme un chien. »**_

_**.. ?.. : « Tu tiendras ta revanche, je te le promets »**_

_**Camille**__ curieuse__** : « Et Elijah ? Toujours en vie ? »**_

_**.. ?.. « Toujours, mais plus pour longtemps, en ce moment il dort, je lui laisse une dernière chance. »**_

_**Camille**__ inquiète__** : « Fait Attention, il est très fort. »**_

_**Jonathan : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout iras bien ! »**_

_**FlashBack**_

_Deux personnes marchait tranquillement au bord d'un magnifique lac, entoure de plaine et de montagne. Ils étaient amoureux. Klaus avait emmener Caroline pour oublier les problème extérieur et se focaliser sur sa relation avec la belle blonde._

_**Caroline: « Qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour mérite ça ? »**_

_**Klaus : « T'es tombé amoureuse du bon garçon. »**_

_**Caroline**__ le taquinant __**: « Bah nan, puis ce que je suis ici avec toi. »**_

_**Klaus : « Très marrant. »**_

_**Caroline **__L'embrassant __**: « Je rigole. »**_

_**Klaus : « Je sais. »**_

_**Caroline**__ souriante __**: « Prétentieux. Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi le grand sanguinaire Klaus est tombé amoureux d'une simple humaine comme moi, alors qu'il a toute les femmes a ces pied. »**_

_**Klaus : « Parce qu'une seul de ces femmes était a la hauteur du grand montre sanguinaire. »**_

_**Caroline**__ touchée : « Ohh mais si un jour la reine se fait détrôner ? »_

_**Klaus : « Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je te le promets. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais je te mentirais, jamais je te quitterais ne se reste qu'une seconde. Tu es a moi pour toujours je te le promets. »**_

_**Caroline **__l'embrassant langoureusement __**: « Pour toujours et a jamais. »**_

**A SUIVRE...**

**.**

**.**

Bonjour a tous ! Tous d'abord merci a tous, franchement, merci pour tout vos reviews et pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, vous êtes super :). Ensuite, j'aimerais vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015, plein de bonheurs, d'argent, d'amour mais surtout beaucoup de santé ! La santé c'est le plus important, enfin je vous souhaite que du bien ! Pour le chapitre, excuse cette longue absence :) Alors, ce chapitre, il vous a plu ? De Caroline et de L'accident ? De la conversation Kol/Bonnie/Enzo ? Du combat Jonathan/Elijah ? Que va faire Katherine ? De l'attitude de Camille ? Et puis...des Flashback ? Merci encore tous !

Et Bonne Rentré, un peu en retard :) ainsi qu'un bon Week End !

Prochain chapitre : -Quelqu'un va mourir...

-Il y aura une/plusieurs dispute(s)

-Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera Il Ne Faut Pas Jouer Avec Les Morts

:**


	11. Chapitre 10

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

**lalichou :** Merci de ta review, ahah est bien oui c'est Caroline qui est devenue vampire :D Dessoler de t'avoir fait tant patienter mais le voilà le chapitre:)

**klaroline-stebekah-forever :** OULAH, je ne pense pas mérite ce que tu a écrit, je suis a 100 % sur que tu écris très bien aussi ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.:) Pour la mort je te laisse découvrir par toi même :/ Il le découvrira bien assez tôt ne t'inquiète pas. MERCIII ! Encore biz :*

**Love the Original Family :** hey, Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir (: . Ahah Enzo toujours là pour rendre les autres jaloux ! :D j'espère ce chapitre te plaira !BiZz :*

**Delklaro :** ahh, merci pour ta review, eh oui Caroline n'est pas morte!Spoiler : Elijah ne mourra pas :) ! ah que Katherine va t-elle faire pour protéger celui qu'elle aime.. suspens..

**tIPH (Guest) : **Merci beaucoup pour la review apprécie la suite ! :)

_''Il ne faut pas jouer avec les morts''_

**POV Klaus**

Elle est morte, l'unique, la seul, la seul personne qui m'a réellement aimé mis à part ma famille est morte. Je me sens vide, comme si on avait stoppé le temps. Une affreuse douleur au ventre m'envahir, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. J'ai tout fait pour les retenir mais elles étaient trop fortes, les larmes coulaient. Je regarde le reste de la voiture brûler et les autorité arriver. Je partis avant que l'ambulance et la police arrivent, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient. Je...je ne pas quoi faire...Pour la première fois je….ne sais pas quoi faire. Le monde sans Caroline est vide et froid, elle était celle qui comblait ma vie et qui l'égaillait chaque jour. J'aurais dut te protéger, je suis dessoler, j'aurais dus te retenir, tu n'aurais pas dus prendre cette voiture...

Je rentrais dans notre demeure afin d'annoncer cette terrible nouvelle a ses amies...

**Stefan** arrivant** : « Ah enfin, mais où est Caroline ? »**

**Rebekah** le suivant **: « Klaus, tu vas bien ? »**

**Klaus** s'asseyant sur le sofa** : « Caroline est.. »**

**Elena** inquiète : «** Elle est quoi ?! »**

**Klaus** désespérer : **« Elle est morte. »**

A la fin de cette phrase j'ai vu Stefan partant les larmes aux yeux, Elena effondrer par-terre enlaçant Damon. Puis Bonnie arriva surexciter, elle espérait voir son amie, mais dès qu'elle vu mon visage et ceux des autres elle comprit. Kol avait tenté de la réconforter mais elle l'envoya balader contre le mur. Elle partit en pleurs. Quand je voie toute ces personnes, je me dis que j'aurais pu éviter ça..

**POV Externe**

**Rebekah : « Stefan ! »**

**Stefan : « Laisse-moi ! »**

**Rebekah** se plaçant devant lui a vitesse vampirique :** « Je sais, c'est dur, elle était ta meilleure amie, je comprends que tu veuille faire ton deuil. Mais ne me rejette pas, j'ai perdu une amie aussi »** en lui prenant la main :** « On doit traverser ça ensemble. »**

**Stefan** fessant tout le contraire et lâchant sa main** : « Je ne peux pas, je suis dessoler. »**

Puis c'est au tour de Rebekah de tomber en larmes, pleurant son amie... Mais sait-elle vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? Caroline est-elle vraiment morte ? Dans un immeuble dans le centre-ville de Mystic Falls, une jolie blonde était satisfaite, elle aura bientôt sa vengeance, elle était heureuse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de sa colocataire qui venait de se réveille dans long sommeil.

**Camille **souriante **: « Debout, Debout. »**

**Caroline : « Qu'es ce qui c'est passe ? »**

**Camille **clairement **: « Tu es morte. »**

**Caroline **croyant que c'est une blague **: « Quoi ? C'est impossible. »**

**Camille : « Si, tu es en transition pour devenir un vampire. »**

**Caroline** commençant à la croire, puis ce qu'elle des maux de tête **: « Je ne veux pas être un vampire. »**

**Camille** lui donnant une poche de sang** : « Il va falloir t'y faire chéri, sois tu vie sois tu meurs. »**

**Caroline** connaissant déjà la réponse** : « C'est du sang ? »**

**Camille** l'encourageant à boire** : « Oui, pour achever t'as transition faut que tu bois. »**

Caroline voulait résister, elle ne voulait pas être un vampire. La poche était un peu ouverte, et la délicieuse odeur de sang donna envie à notre future vampire. Elle céda quelques instants plus tard, elle dégusta chaque goutte de sang.

**Camille : « Félicitation, t'es officiellement un vampire. »**

**Caroline : « Qu'es ce que tu fais ? »**

**Camille** ne comprenant pas :** « De ? »**

**Caroline : « Tu me parle et me traite comme si j'étais ton amie. »**

**Camille : « Je suis ton amie. »**

**Caroline **surprise :** « Tu te fou de moi, tu m'as kidnappé, ma donner son sang et ma tué, donc Non je ne suis pas ton amie. »**

Caroline mit ses chaussure puis prit la direction de la sortit mais a un moment elle ne peut avancer plus loin, le soleil la brûlais, elle ne pouvait pas sans bague.

**Camille **avec un sourire sadique** : « Tu ne peux pas sortir, tu es coincée ici avec moi. »****Caroline** n'acceptant pas sa nouvelle condition de vie**: « Laisse-moi partir, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je suis un vampire… Laisse-moi… Qu'es ce que je t'aie fais ? »**

**Camille**clairement**: « Tu es tombé amoureuse de Klaus voilà ce que tu as fait ! Et puis ce n'étais pas ça mon objectif finale, te voir en vampire n'est qu'un bonus. »**

**Caroline** ayant peur de la réponse**: « Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi ton objectif finale ? »**

**Camille : « Que Klaus se rende compte que je suis la seul qui le comprends et qui l'aime réellement. »**

Dans le pension des Mikaelson, une ombre arriva, cette être humain ne pouvait pas marcher, soit elle était bourrée soit elle était triste, tellement triste quelle arrivait à peine à marcher. Plus l'ombre s'approchait plus le reconnaissait. Ce fut Elijah, il marcha lentement, désespère, pleurant mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Il entra dans la demeure, déjà qu'ils pleuraient tous la mort de leurs amie, Caroline. Ils allaient apprendre une seconde nouvelle des plus catastrophiques…

**Rebekah** l'enlaçant très forte :**« Oh, Elijah, heureusement que tu es rentre, tu ne sais pas ce qui** **c'est passé, il … »**

Plus Rebekah parlait plus il n'entendait rien, il voyait les mouvements de c'est lèvres il savait qu'elle parlait mais ronger par la douleur et la peine il n'entendit rien. Il partit alors que Rebekah lui expliquait la situation, il partit et s'assoit sur un fauteuil, ne savant pas quoi dire.

**Elijah** se relevant tout a coup :**« Je dois vous annoncer quelques choses, quelques choses de terrible. »**

**_Quelques heures avant :_**

**_Jonathan_**_impressionne_**_: « je dois avouer que tu as du potentiel, j'ai verse une larme de sueur ce que beaucoup n'ont pas réussi. »_**

**_Elijah : « Tu as fait du mal à des milliers de personnes, pourquoi les tuer ? Ils ne t'ont rien fais. »_**

**_Jonathan_**_le repoussant contre un mur :_**_« Si ! Ils ont choisie de devenir un vampire au lieu de mourir comme le destin l'avait prédit, ils ont défié la mort. Alors je leurs ai pris la vie. »_**

**_Elijah_******_se sentant__incompris_**_: « Certain n'avait pas le sont ... »_**

**_Jonathan: « Comme toi ? Obliger par sa famille, tu aurais bien put te_********_suicider_********_mais au lieu de_********_ça_********_tu as_********_décidé_********_de vivre en_********_créant_********_toujours de_********_nouveaux_********_vampire. »_**

**_Elijah_**_se__jetant__sur lui_**_: « Je n'avais pas le choix. »_**

**_Jonathan_******_barrant les coups d'Elijah_******_: « On a toujours le choix. »_**

_Jonathan en avait marre de ce petit jeu et avait__décidé__de le stopper donc il__prend__le pieux en__chêne__blanc et__l'enfonça très profondément.__Elijah ne crie pas, ne sentit__même__pas la douleur, il ne sentit a peine le pieux qui devait__être__planter dans son cœur. Cependant il entendit un cri il__espérait__de tout cœur que ce fut Jonathan. Mais il eut__très__peur lorsqu'il entendit__ça__voix._

**_Jonathan: « Je_********_t'épargne_********_pour cette fois, tu devrais la remercier. »_**

_La remercier ? Remercier qui ? Il savait qu'il fallait juste qu'il se retourne pour connaître la__réponse__mais il avait bien trop peur jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit cette voix qui l'appelle et qui__insiste__a se retourner. Il__commença__a ce retourner__très__lentement, il__espérait__ce__réveiller__,__ que tout__ça n'était__qu'un__rêve__mais ce n'est jamais arrivé._

… _?... faiblement_**_: « Elijah. »_**

**_Elijah_******_reconnaissant ça__voix se retourne__précipitamment__les larmes aux yeux_**_: « Pourquoi? »_**

**_Katherine_******_paisiblement_******_: « Par ce que je t'aime. »_**

**_Elijah_******_examinant__ça__situation_**_: « Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu vas_********_guérir_********_! Tu vas_********_être_********_sauve ! Je te le promet ! »_**

**_Katherine_**_ricanant__légèrement_**_: « Je pense que c'est la_********_première_********_fois que tu trahiras ta promesse. »_**

**_Elijah_**_ayant de plus en plus les larmes aux yeux_**_: « Nan, pourquoi tu ne_********_guéris_********_pas. »_**

**_Katherine: « Elijah, un bout du pieu est resté. »_**_voyant qu'il releva__déjà ça__manche pour sortir ce bout elle__répliqua_******_: « Si tu tentes de la sortir tu toucheras mon cœur, ce qui me tueras_********_immédiatement._********_»_**

**_Elijah _**_prenant__son__téléphone_**_: « Je vais appeler Bonnie Jade peux importe, on va te sauver. »_**

**_Katherine : « Il sera trop tard. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_**

_L'Originel : «_**_Je suis.. »_**

_La vampire_**_: « Il ne faut pas t'excuser Elijah._********_Ça_********_ne fait pas mal. »_**

**_Elijah: « Tu dis_********_ça_********_juste pour_********_m'éviter_********_de souffrir, mais en vain Katerina. »_**

_Katherine toussant :_**_« Peux_********_être_********_Peux_********_être_********_pas, peux t'importe la_********_réponse._********_»_******_sentant que le moment est venu de partir_**_: « Elijah... Promet moi... Prr. »_**

**_Elijah_**_la regardant tendrement_**_: « Je te le promets, je t'aimerais toujours que toi. »_**

**_Katherine_**_voulant lui dire avant de partir_******_: « Promet moi de ... »_**

**_Elijah : « Katerina, Katerina ! »_******_puis en rajoutant tout en l'embrassant:_**_« Je t'aime. »_**

**_Katherine (fantôme) : « Je t'aime. »_**

_Katherine avait fait un souhait lorsqu'elle__était__petite elle avait dit, que si elle devait mourir qu'elle mourait dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aime. Je pense qu'elle la__réaliser__avec Elijah. Ce que Elijah n'avait pas compris c'est la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, Katherine demandait tout le contraire. Elle demandait à ce que Elijah reconstruise sa vie, qu'il se__libère__de__l'emprise de__Klaus et qu'il parte, puis qu'il retombe amoureux... Elijah ne le sera__sûrement__jamais maintenant que Katherine est partit__pour toujours..._

**POV Externe**

Abby était en train de marcher la forêt cherchant désespérément un endroit où cacher cette lame, sphère peux importe ce que c'était. Alors qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit approprier, le cacher et le recouvra de feuillage. Elle était prête a s'en aller quand elle se stoppa dans son élan, elle réfléchit une seconde fois, fessait t-elle le bon choix. Pourquoi devait elle écouter Jonathan, s'il avait l'occasion de tuer Bonnie il le ferait et sans hésitation. Elle reprit l'objet mystérieux puis reprit la route pour Mystic Falls. Elle était presque arrivée à la frontière quand elle entend soudainement une bruit de branche se casser juste derrière elle. Elle se retourne et comme par hasard il n'y a personne, pas un rat. Elle crut tout de suite à une hallucination, alors elle reprit la route, dans les quelques secondes qui suivent elle entend un second bruit. L'a elle prit peur et s'enfuit en courant, elle se prit en même temps une branche ce qui l'a fait tomber. Elle se relève rapidement puis cour en direction du centre-ville.

**Bonnie** parlant au téléphone les larmes aux yeux :**« Oui, je sais. »** soufflant puis reprenant **; « J'arrive tout de suite. »**

**Abby**l'attrapant par les épaules **: « Bonnie. »**

**Bonnie** ne la reconnaissant pas**: « je suis censé vous connaître ? »**

**Abby**ne lui révélant pas son identité**: « Moi, je te connais, mais il faut que je te parle. C'est urgent. »**

**Bonnie : « Je ne suis pas d'humeur a parler je viens de perdre une amie et... »**

**Abby**directement **: « J'ai l'arme qui peux tuer Jonathan. »**

**Bonnie : « Je suis dessoler mais il n'en existe pas, j'ai déjà cherché partout, on ne peut pas le tuer. »**

**Abby** essayant de la convaincre**: « Si, il en existe, car c'est lui qui me l'a donné pour que je la mette en sûreté mais je suis venu te l'apporte. »**

**Bonnie** commençant à croire la femme inconnu **: « Si c'est vrai où est-il ? »**

**Abby** cherchant dans son sac **: « Il est là, je suis sûre qu'il est là. »** puis se remémorant sa chute **: « la forêt.. »**

**Bonnie : « Pardon ? »**

**Abby : «****Il est dans la forêt on m'a suivis et je l'ai sûrement perdu en chemin s'il te plaît Bonnie accompagne moi dans la forêt. »**

**Bonnie** se méfiant **: « Je suis dessoler Madame mais, je n'ai pas le temps je.. »**

**Abby** lui prenant la main **: « S'il te plaît je t'en conjure. Bonnie. »**

Bonnie voulait se méfier, elle parlait a une personne qu'elle ne connaissant pas mais elle était intrigué par elle. C'est comme si elles se sont déjà croisées quelques parts. Elle décida de la suivre dans la forêt à l' endroit exact où Abby était tombée. La lame n'y était plus, elle avait disparue.

Abby se passant la main dans les cheveux « il est censé être-là, je le promets. »

Bonnie voyant l'espoir s'envoler au loin « Bah il n'est plus là, je dois vraiment m'en aller maintenant. »

A**bby : « Nan, tu dois me croire. »**

Alors que Bonnie se retournait lentement pour s'en aller elle, elle entendu un bruit soudain qui l'a fait se tourner directement. Une expression de peur et de dégoût s'affiche sur son visage. Une femme aux cheveux noirs venait de poignarder Abby avec une lame.

**Bonnie**choquée **: « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »**

**Alex : « Car elle trahit Jonathan, estime toi heureuse que je n'aie pas reçu de te tuer aussi. »**poursuivant en s'en allant**: « Ça doit être horrible de voir sa mère se faire tuer. »**

Bonnie crut de pas comprendre comment ça ''voir ça mère se faire tuer'', ça mère l'a abandonné a sa naissance. C'est alors qu'elle comprit la mystérieuse connexion qui les liait. C'était sa mère, Bonnie tomba a genoux devant son corps, et recommença a pleuré.

**POV Jonathan**

Je me sens merveilleusement bien, même si la trahison de Abby m'a étonnée, je pensais qu'elle tenait a sa fille. Elle sera la prochaine sur ma liste désormais. Cependant je n'ai plus personne sur qui compte pour cacher cette satanée lame. Je devrais la garder sur moi.

**Alex** impatiente **: « J'espère que ma dette est payer. »**

**Jonathan : « Oui, tu peux t'en aller. »**

**Alex** commençant a s'en aller puis se retournant **« Avant j'ai une question, comment elle est morte ? »**

**Jonathan** se remémorant se moment émouvant**: « Elle s'est sacrifier, pour sauver l'Homme qu'elle aime. »**

**Ale**x étonnée : **« Ça m'étonne d'elle, la peste Katherine Pierce se sacrifie pour quelqu'un. Tu es sur une l'on parle bien d'elle. »**

**Jonathan** se rappelant leurs conversation dans le passé**: « Alexandra, parfois les gens font des choses stupides par amour, tu le sais, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. »**

**Alex : « Je l'ai fait par vengeance. Elle a tué mon mari. »**

**Jonathan**directement**: « Et je t'ai vengé en tuant sa fille. »**

**Alex** commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux sans aucune raison**: « On avait un accord, tu tues toute les personnes qu'elle aime et je t'aide. »**

**Jonathan : « Et tu m'as aidé, tu es libre de partir. »**

**Alex** se passant les mains dans les cheveux : « **tu sais, je pensais que quand elle serait morte je me sentirais mieux mais ce n'est pas le cas. »**

**Jonathan** se levant et se plaçant devant Alexandra tout en l'hypnotisant :**«****Alexandra, tu dois oublier, elle est partie, oublie cette partie de toi qui tient encore à l'homme que t'as aimé. Tu es libre refait ta vie, retombe amoureuse. »**

**Alex**touchée **: « Merci Jonathan. »**

Alexandra commençait à partir, c'est à ce moment que je pris le pieu en chêne blanc et que je lui plante dans le cœur. C'est vrai c'est cette femme m'avait extrêmement touché, mais c'était un vampire, elle ne pouvait plus vivre. Plus désormais. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je me bat juste pour la justice. Ces terres appartenaient aux sorcières, si Esther n'avait pas créé ses vampires et que si Aquatuus n'avait pas créé ces loup garou, le monde serait encore en paix.

**(Arquatuus a maudit son amie de l'avoir trahit en le transformant en loup-garou.)**

**POV Externe**

Bonnie était mal très mal, elle venait de retrouver sa mère puis se faire tuer sous ces yeux. Quelle vit maudite elle avait une chance de tuer Jonathan, elle croyait en l'histoire de sa mère. On pouvait le tuer, elle ne voulait pas perdre cette occasion. Elle entra dans le salon des Mikaelson mais personne n'a remarquer son arrive ils étaient tous la a se morfondre, à pleurer leurs proches à faire leurs deuils. Bonnie voulait les remotivé avec sa bonne nouvelle, elle est dans le même état que ces amies mais elle, elle avait vu l'espoir de venger tous ceux qui sont mort au combat.

**Bonnie** séchant ces larmes et haussant la voix**: « J'ai une bonne nouvelle. »**

Malgré ça paroles personne n'osait relever la tête pour l'écouter, donc elle continua tout en criant pour que tout le monde l'entende cette fois **: « Regardez-vous, vous restez assis ici sans rien faire comme pour crier défaite. On n'a perdu pas encore, on doit se relever et se battre. »**

**Elijah** étant le premier à répondre a Bonnie :**« Ça ne sert a rien, il a déjà gagné. »**

**Kol : « Faut t'y faire Bonnie. »**

**Bonnie : « Je sais comment le tuer, on peut le tuer. »** voyant que personne ne la croit elle se tourna vers Klaus : **« Klaus, je sais, on peut le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, s'il te plaît crois-moi. »**

Klaus avait vu une lueur étrange dans ces yeux, il comprit que ce fut l'espoir. Elle espérait que quelqu'un la croit. Klaus l'avait vu et il accepta d'écouter.

**Bonnie** ayant un petit sourire **: « Une femme n'à interpeller, elle avait une sorte de lame capable de tuer Jonathan. »**

**Stefan** descendant les escaliers : **« Elle pouvait très bien mentir. »**

**Bonnie : « je l'a crois. »**

**Kol : « Pourquoi, ce n'était qu'une inconnu. »**

**Bonnie** désespéré de leurs manque de motivation**: « Car elle est morte, on l'a tué juste car elle était venu me parler, elle s'est sacrifier pour que je sache. Je l'a crois. »**

**Klau**s se levant de son fauteuil : **« Je te crois. »**

**Bonni**e satisfaite :**« Merci. »**

**Elijah**partant décourager **: « Ça ne servira à rien. »**

Elijah était décourager, il était mal, il venait de perdre son âme sœur. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cette état. Bonnie, elle, avait expliqué a tout le reste de la troupe ce qui lui avait raconté sa mère.

**Elena** blottit dans les bras de Damon : **« Je pense qu'on peut tous remercier cette personne. »**

**Kol : « Mais cette lame, où est-elle ? »**

**Bonnie : « C'est Jonathan qui là.. »**

**Stefan : « Ça change tout. »**

**Klaus : « Maintenant on sait, on peut tuer Jonathan. »**

Elijah était sorti prendre, peu de temps après Rebekah le rejoint. Elle sait que la mort récente de Katherine n'a rien arrange, mais puis ce que d'autre on échouer elle devait essayer a motiver Elijah a se venger et a participé a la mort de Jonathan

**Rebekah : « Elijah ? »**

**Elija**h pas d'humeur a parler :**«****Laisse-moi Rebekah je ne suis pas d'humeur. »**

**Rebekah : « Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas me faire remballer 2 fois aujourd'hui. »**

**Elijah** soupirant **: « ... »**

**Rebekah**tendrement**: « Katherine t'aimait. »**

**Elijah : « Je l'aimais aussi. »**

**Rebekah : « Je le sais. Elle le savait aussi. »**

**Elijah**voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix**: « Ça fait 2 fois en 300 ans. »**

**Rebekah : « De quoi 2 fois en 300 ans ? »**

**Elijah** se prenant la tête entre les mains**: « Deux fois que je trouve l'amour, deux fois que je le perd. »**

**Rebekah : «****Je sais que c'est dur que c'est tout récent mais...****»**

**Elijah : « Mais, quoi ? Tu vas me demandez a l'oublier, a passé a autre chose c'est hors de question que je l'oubli, hors de question que j'oublie Katherine. »**

**Rebekah : « E... »**

**Elijah : « Écoute Rebekah, j'apprécie ce que tu essaie de faire mais ça ne marcheras pas, mieux faut laisser tomber. »**

**POV Bonnie**

Alors que je marchais dans la cuisine en buvant un, deux, trois...verre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réfléchir, de pleurer, de faire mon deuil...plein de chose a la fois. Je pense a ma mère, a Jonathan, a Caroline, a Katherine, a Ko.. Nan nan je ne pense pas Kol. Nan, c'est faux. Euhhhh... Je cherche mon livre de sorts, je l'ai perdu, je ne sais plus où il est.

**Klaus: « Qu'es ce que tu cherches, petite sorcière? »**

**Bonnie : « Mon livre de sorts, je le cherche toute la journée. »**

**Klaus : « Je ne l'ai pas vu, tu peux demander a Kol, il l'a sûrement vu . »**

Evidemment, Kol, bien sûr qu'il l'aura vu. Il veut jouer mais il ne comprends pas que je ne suis pas d'humeur a jouer, ma meilleure amie et ma mère sont mortes je suis en plein deuil. Je veux trouver un moyens de les venger et... .ce qu'il fait.. Bref je n'ai même plus les mots. Je décide de monter de rejoindre dans sa chambre et de reprendre mon livre de sort.

**Bonnie : « Kol ! »**

**Kol : « T'as l'air énervé, qu'as-tu ? »**

**Bonnie : « Je ne trouve plus mon livre de sort tu l'auras vu ? »**

**Kol : « « Euh nan. »**

**Bonnie** soupirant **: « Tu pourrais pour une fois dire la vérité ? Je sais que tu l'as. »**

**Kol**s'approchant de moi**: « Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est. »**

**Bonnie**ne le croyant pas puis en partant **: « Tu crains. »**

**Kol**la retenant par le bras **: « Ou était-il pour la dernière fois ? »**

**Bonnie**se dégageant de son emprise**: « En bas, dans le salon. »**

Kol alors descendit les escaliers et se trouva dans le salon cherchant mon livre. J'avais déjà chercher partout, il n'était pas là. S'il pense qu'il va le trouve en deux clics, il se met les doigts dans le nez.4

**Bonnie : « Alors t'as trouvé ? »**

**Kol : « Oui. »**

**Bonnie** surprise **: « Alors ? Euuh ou est-il ? »**

**Kol : « je ne te le dirais pas, tu dois le trouver toute seul. »**

**Bonnie : « Kol, je n'ai pas le temps pour des plaisanteries a la noix, dis-moi. »**

Kol resta muet, il fallait alors que je me débrouille seul, alors que je me mis a chercher il ricana. Je me demande ce qu'il le fait tant rire mais je n'allais pas lui demander.

Ça fait maintenant exactement 30 minutes que je cherche et que Kol est la assis, a me regarder en train de chercher, je me disais qu'a un moment il aurait de la peine et qu'il me dirait mais nan silence radio.

**Bonnie : « Kol ? »**

**Kol : « mmhh. »**

**Bonnie**agacé **: « Ou est ce livre ? »**

**Kol** tout en se levan**t : « Je ne te dirais pas, mais je peux t'aider à le trouver. »**

**Bonnie**n'ayant rien compris à sa logique **: « Mais, quoi, dis-moi juste. »**

**Kol**toute en accentuant sur la dernière phrase**: « Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je serais en haut. Bonne Recherche ! »**

**Bonnie '**contrainte' a accepté**: « Bon d'accord. »**

**Kol : « Je préfère ça. Alors ferme les yeux. »**

**Bonnie** le regardant bizarrement **« Kol je.. »**

**Kol** trouvant les mots juste**: « Tu veux retrouver ton livre alors ferme les yeux .»**

Au départ je n'ai pas voulu mais après réflexion, si son jeu m'aide a trouve ce livre j'accepte volontiers de la faire. Je ferme les yeux puis j'entends les paroles de Kol qui disent : « Tu sens tu livre, tu es en sorte connecte a lui, tu le sens, tu es connecter, il est dans cette salle, tu le sens. » puis il répéta cette phrase encore et encore. A un moment j'en ai eu assez, alors j'ouvris les yeux. »

**Bonnie** en colère**: « Si tu ne voulais pas m'aider, bien mais ce n'est pas la peine de me ridiculiser a ce point, tu es pitoyable. Tu es un égoïste. Comment j'ai pu accepter, jamais je n'aurais du accepter ton aide.. »**

**Kol : « Bonnie. »**

**Bonnie : « Nan, Kol ne me parle pas ! Tu es.. »**

**Kol : « Bonnie ! »**

**Bonnie** le regardant droit dans les yeux**: « Quoi ?! »**

**Kol**lui indiquant de regarder vers la droite tout en l'a regardant**: « Regarde. »**

Puis il partit a vitesse vampirique, qu'es ce qu'il fallait que je regarde, encore une diversion ? Pff il m'exaspère. Je décide tout de même a regarder dans la direction qu'il m'a indiqué , et quand j'ai regardé je n'y croyais pas, c'était là. Mon livre était là. A cette instant que je me remémore les paroles que j'ai balancé a Kol sans réfléchir, oh nan il doit me prendre pour un monstre. Il essayait de m'apprendre avec ma magie. Je devais aller le voir. Et comme par hasard je le voie dehors marche en direction de la forêt, j'ai décidé de le suivre.

Bonnie courant derrière lui : « Kol ! Attends-moi. »

Kol : « Bonnie ? Que fais-tu ici ? C'est la pleine lune. C'est dangereux »

Bonnie : « je voulais m'excuser Kol, je suis dessoler j'ai agis sans réfléchir. Pardon. »

Je m'approche de lui quand une chose surgit des buissons et sauta sur lui en une fraction de seconde, c'était un loup, mais que fessait-il ici ? La pleine lune n'avait toujours pas commencé, ça ne pouvait pas être un loup. Je jette un sort sur le loup, j'ai réussi a le retenir quelques temps le temps que Kol se relève et qu'on parte.

Bonnie rentrant dans la maison :**« Que fessait-il là ? La pleine lune n'est que dans 30 minutes. »**

**Kol**se plaignan**t : « J'en ai aucune idée ahhh. »**

**Bonnie : « Kol, ça va qu'es ce que t'as. »**

Ko montrait son dos, quand j'ai soulevé son T-shirt il y avait une grosse morsure, ce loup l'avait mordu, mais il aura dut guérir. Je me rappelle que ma grand-mère a dit que la morsure des loups garou est mortelle pour les vampires. Mais Kol m'avait assuré juste après qu'il n mourrait pas puis ce qu'il est un originels, il m'avait aussi dit que le sang de Klaus pouvait le soigner je suis donc partit le chercher. Klaus est introuvable, et il ne répond pas a son téléphone. Ou était-il passer ?

_2 heures auparavant_

**Bonnie : « Mon livre de sorts, je le cherche toute la journée. »**

**Klaus : « Je ne l'ai pas vu, tu peux demander a Kol, il l'a sûrement vu . »**

**Téléphone de Klaus**

**_« Bip, bip... »_**

**_Dans 10 minutes, Mystic Falls si tu veux la revoir un jour._**

Holla, a tous ! Pour commencer excuser moi de cette très longue absence ! Je suis impardonnable ! Cependant j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'avez vous pensez du flashback ? Discussion Kol/Bonnie ? Abby qui trahi Jonathan ? Eh enfin du mystérieux message que Klaus reçoit ? Suspens, quoi qu'il en soit merci a tous pour vos review très touchant !J'espère ne pas posté de chapitre dans 2 ans ;)

Prochains Chapitre : ***un autre mort (toujours et encore des morts)**

*******Quelqu'un de récemment mort réapparaîtra pour un passage**

***un couple va ''peux être'' se sépare**r

Je ne vous en dis pas plus :)


	12. Chapitre 11

**_CHAPITRE 11_**

_''Face au démon du passé''_

**POV Klaus**

Je ne comprenais pas le message très bien, revoir oui mais qui ? Au départ j'ai pensé a Caroline mais ...elle est...morte, ça ne peut pas être elle. Mais j'étais assez curieux donc j'y suis allé, j'ai regardé attentivement toute les personnes présentent au Mystic Grils mais personne ne m'avait l'air suspect jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard d'une certaine blonde. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, son regard innocent et son sourire charmeur m'indique que c'est elle qui m'a envoyer ce mystérieux message.

**Camille** toute enthousiaste**: « Klaus, quelle bonheur de pouvoir enfin de parler. »**

**Klaus**sous le choc de la savoir en vie**: « Plaisir non partagé, dis-moi qui t'as transformé ? »**

**Camille : « Alors, c'est ça la première question que tu me pose ? Je t'avoue que je m'attendais a mieux de ta part Nicklaus. »**

**Klaus** s'impatientant**: « Trêve de bavardage, répond a ma question, Qui t'as Transformer ? Rebekah n'aurait jamais fait ça elle te déteste et Elijah n'avait aucune raison de le faire »**

**Camille** souriante **: « Il y avait encore 1 originels a la Nouvelle Orléans, il n'a fait que passer mais il était là. Il est beaucoup plus****amusant****que toi et les autres. »**

**Klaus** ayant compris de qui elle parlait **: « Kol. »**

**Camille : « Ce n'était pas si compliqué hein ? »**

**Klaus : « C'est quoi ce message ? De qui es ce que tu parlais ? »**

**Camille : « Bah, de ta chère et tendre Caroline voyons. »**

**Klaus** pensant qu'elle ment**: « Caroline est morte, j'ai vu sa voiture brûlé et exploser. »**

**Camille** souriant : **« Tu devrais savoir que, rien est impossible. »**

Tout d'un coup un horrible mal de tête m'atteignit, je me demandais qui me lançais ce sort pour que je puisse lui arracher la tête par la suite. Je ne mis pas longtemps a comprendre que ce fut Jonathan qui lançait ce sort extrêmement puissant je tiens a le préciser. J'essayais de l'atteindre mais en vain, je m'évanouis bien avant d'arriver a lui...

**Camille** mécontente de la venue de Jonathan**: « Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »**

**Jonathan : « je venais m'assurer que tu ne fessait pas de bêtise. »**

**Camille** clairement**: « Tu n'as plus a me surveiller j'ai payé ma dette, maintenant hors de ma vue. »**

**Jonathan : « Je dois le tuer d'abord. »**

**Camille : « No, je dois m'amuser un peu d'abord. »**

**Jonathan : « Tu m'attriste Camille franchement. »** puis en me chuchotant a l'oreille **: « Je ne serais donc pas celui qui te tuera, il le fera. »**

**POV Externe**

Jade c'était faite assez discrète depuis son arrivé dans la demeure Mikaelson, elle s'y sentait mal a l'aise. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle a voulu les tues elle aime quelques-uns des vampires. Elle apprécie Elijah, mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler a cause de la mort de Katherine il s'est complètement fermé.

**Elijah** n'ayant aucune envie de parler**: « Laissez-moi Mademoiselle Jade. J'ai besoin de rester seul »**

**Jade** confiante**: « Vous avez tort ! »**

**Elijah** curieux **: « Et en quoi si puis-je me permettre ? »**

**Jade** **: « Vous cachez derrière votre tristesse et votre solitude, ce n'est pas la bonne voie à suivre. Pour réussir à aller de l'avant il faut que au contraire vous alliez plus vers les autres. »**

**Elijah** se sentant perdu**: « Les autres ne me comprennent pas, je dois la combattre seul. »**

**Jade : « Ils ont aussi perdus des proches vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir d'une perte d'un proche. »**

**Elijah**se relevant en colère**: « Elle est morte, pour moi, je devrais être mort pas elle. »**

**Jade** n'ayant pas peur du tout d'Elijah**: « On mourra tous un jour, si cette fille est morte pour vous ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous voir se morfondre et s'abattre sur votre sort. Relevez-vous un peu, vous agissez comme un égoïste. »**

**Elijah** l'a planquant contre un arbre derrière :**« Comment osez-vous ? Une pauvre fille, secourue par Jonathan. Tu l'as aidé a l'a tuée ! Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle veut. »**

**Jade** se laissant pas impressionnée **: « Si vous agissez ainsi c'est car j'ai raison, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.****Cette fille qui est d'après vous morte pour vous, elle****... »**

**Elijah**serrant Jade de plus en plus fort à la gorge : **« Ne parlez pas d'elle ! Vous avez de la chance que vous leurs êtes utile, sinon vous seriez déjà morte. »**

**Jade** lançant un sort a Elijah lui permettant de se dégager de son emprise puis de partir**: « Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »**

**Elijah : « Elle s'appelait Katherine. »**

**..**

Bonnie était très paniquée, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la morsure d'un loup garou, il n'y avait rien dans ses livres et les autres étaient tous partit a la recherche de Klaus qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Bonnie avait décidé d'appeler sa grand-mère, elles ne se sont pas vraiment parlées ces derniers jours, et en plus elle ne rentrait pas dormir. La sorcière ignorait ce qui va se passer lorsque sa grand-mère arrivera à la demeure pour examiner Kol, son cœur battait a cent a l'heure elle était stresse mais aussi impatiente.

**Sheila**prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras**: « Oh Bonnie, j'étais si inquiète pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »**

**Bonnie : « Je suis dessoler grand-mère, j'ai été très occupé et je ...ne trouve aucune excuse. »**

**Sheila : « Tu avais l'air inquiète au téléphone qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Bonnie voulait lui dire pour Abby, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait vu sa mère et qu'elle c'était faite tuer. Elle voulait lui dire mais les mots ne sortaient pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Heureusement pour elle, Kol avait crié et cela avait changé le sujet de conversation des deux sorcières.

**Sheila**curieuse et peur de la réponse: **« Qu'es ce que c'était ? »**

**Bonnie : « Kol c'est fait mordre par un loup garou. »**

**Sheila**sous le choc :**« Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps l'effet de la morsure dure ? »**

**Bonnie : «Quelques heures pourquoi ? »**

**Sheila** inquiète pour sa petite fille :**« Il faut que tu parte, les effets secondaire de la morsure peuvent t'être fatal. »**

**Bonnie : « Je ne le laisserais pas seul. »**

**Sheila** voyant que Bonnie persiste**: « Que veux-tu faire alors ?Le laisser la haut en espérant que ça passe telle un rhume. Nan Bonnie, il souffrira le martyr, il hallucinera et aura extrêmement faim. Il pourra te tuer. »**

**Bonnie : « Kol, ne me ferait pas de mal. »**

**Sheila : « Ça reste un vampire. »**

**Bonnie : « J''ai dit Nan grand-mère. »**

**Sheila : « Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé, je ne pense pas c'est pour que nous nous disputions. »**

**Bonnie** ne trouvant pas les mots juste : «.. »

**Sheila** dit-elle en partant **: « Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien a faire ici. »**

Malgré le fait que Sheila sois partit, cela ne dis pas qu'elle ne fera rien...

Bonnie remonta auprès de Kol avait de s'assure qu'il va bien , elle est vraiment très inquiète pour lui en plus il ne reste qu'elle dans la maison alors, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui nan ?

**Kol : « Par de là . »**

**Bonnie**s'asseyant a coter de lui **: « Ah ça il en est hors de question. »**

**Kol** oubliant que Bonnie sois la :**« Pourquoi ces toujours les femmes le plus folles qui m'attirent ? »**puis il poursuivit tout en toussant :**« Ohhh je suis vraiment dans le pétrin la. »**

**Bonnie**l'aidant a boire un verre de sang frais : «**Tient. »**

**Ko**l réalisant que Bonnie est toujours là :**« Bonnie ? Tu es toujours la ? Tu est vraiment courageuse et très obstiné. »**

**Bonnie : « Je sais on me le dit assez souvent ces derniers temps. »**

**Kol**s'endormant **: « C'est ce ….que j'aime. Chez toi.. »**

Bonnie fut surprise par cette phrase, elle a tout de suite pensé qu'il ne disait pas ça sérieusement et qu'il était juste en train d'agoniser. Elle oublia vite fait cette phrase et resta près de Kol jusqu'à son réveille.

**POV Stefan**

J'avais agis comme un con, on doit se l'avouer. J'ai rejeter Rebekah alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était m'aider a surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Je ne mérite pas c'est excuse, je n'aurais tout simplement pas du tout faire ça, le passé est le passé je ne peux pas retourner en arrière.

**Stefan**espérant être pardonné **: « Rebekah, je peux te parler une minute ? »**

**Rebekah**toujours contrariée**: « J'espère que c'est important. »**

**Stefan : « Je voulais m'excuser. »**

**Rebekah : « Je pense que je mérite des excuses oui. »**

**Stefan**ricanant**: « je dois dessolé, okey , je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter alors que tu ce que tu voulais c'était m'aider. »**

**Rebekah : « Je te pardonne. »**entendant mon soupir elle reprit**: « A moitié. »**

**Stefan : « Comment ça a moitié ? »**

**Rebekah : « Pour que tu te fasse pardonner complètement il faut que tu fasse quelques choses, un truc spécial pour moi »**

**Stefan : « Un truc spécial. Un dîner ? »**

**Rebekah** le coupant sous le choc **: « Un dîner ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux. »**

**Stefan : « Si tu ne m'aurais pas coupé tu seras que ce n'est pas tout. Un dîner avec un dessert somptueux sous le coucher de soleil, une nuit de noce comme jamais t'en a eu et puis pour finir un petit déjeuner digne d'une reine a ton réveil. »**

**Rebekah** semblant ne pas être intéressé **: « Ton programme ne me correspond pas Stefan. »**

**Stefan : « C'est pour ça que le dîner sera 2 très charmante jeune femmes que le dessert sera un vin des années 1750 avec une touche de sang dedans. Nous irons en suite en boîte pour tellement nous soûler que le directeur nous virera et après on le mangera. »**

**Rebekah** semblant être intéressé cette fois :**« Et le petit déjeuner ? »**

**Stefan : « Ça, ça reste une surprise. »**

**Rebekah** impatiente **: « J'ai hâte. »**

Alors qu'elle repartait chercher son frère je l'a pris les hanches et l'embrassait. Je l'ai embrassé avec tout mon cœur, ce que je ressens pour elle n'a pas de mot je ne peux pas l'expliquer je l'aime tellement. Je l'aime depuis le jour ou je l'ai vu, ce jour ou elle m'a sauvé. J'espère que notre histoire jamais ne s'arrêtera...

**POV Externe**

Klaus se réveilla difficilement et tout doucement dans une cave en compagnie de Caroline. Il l'ignore encore mais Caroline est belle et bien en vie. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, et crut apercevoir Caroline. Mais...Attends, oui c'était bien Caroline la devant lui, tout d'abord il crut c'était un rêve puis qu'il était mort.

**Klaus**se relevant précipitamment**: «Je suis mort n'es-ce pas ? »**

**Caroline** restant froide **: « Nan, tu es bel et bien en vie. »**

**Klaus : « Alors tu n'est ...? »**

**Caroline**se relevant a son tour**: « En vie aussi. »**

**Klaus**croyant s'être réveillé d'un mauvais rêve**: « Comment est-ce possible ? »**

**Caroline**ayant encore du mal à en parler **: « Je…ne suis plus la même qu'avant ... »**

**Klaus : « Tu es exactement la même, aussi belle, aussi intelligente tu n'as pas changée. »**

Alors que l'originel s'approchant de son aimée, Caroline elle utilise ses nouvelles capacités pour l'éviter et se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce en un moins de temps. Klaus ne sut quoi dire il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il pensait qu'elle avait changée a cause du surnaturel qui est arrivé dans sa vie il ne pensait sûrement pas qu'elle était devenue comme lui, un vampire.

**Klaus** écoutant attentivement**: « Ton cœur de bat plus... »**

**Caroline : « je t'avais dit que j'étais différente. »**

Le puissant être donna un coup de poing dans le mur, dans lequel il fit un énorme trou. Ils décident de le traverser, ils arrivent a dans une salle a manger avec le repas servis. Caroline, elle avait extrêmement faim quand a Klaus, lui il n'avait pas la tête a manger, il était plus préoccuper par ce qu'est devenu Caroline par ça faute.

**Klaus** d'un ton autoritaire :**« Viens ! On rentre ! »**

**Caroline : « Je ne peux pas ! »**

**Klaus**confus**: « Pourquoi ça ? »**

**Caroline : « Il fait jour et je n'ai pas de bague. Pars, je te rejoins plus tard »**

**Klaus : « Hors de question que je te laisse a nouveau. »**

Tout au long de la journée, ni Klaus qui était trop occupé a se poser les question du comment au pourquoi, ni Caroline trop en colère n'ont osés prononcer un seul mot, le silence complet. Quand le soleil fut couché, un homme entra dans la maison, c'était Jonathan. Tout content.

**Jonathan : « Ahhh, vous vous revois enfin chères amis. »**

**Klaus**plaquant Jonathan contre le mur**: « Tu dois être courageux pour oser venir ici. »**

**Jonathan**lui refilant une sale migraine **: « Je le suis. »**

**Caroline**se jetant sur Jonathan**! « Laisse-le ! »**

En un coup de poignet , Jonathan envoya Caroline contre un mur. Jonathan sortit alors un pieu assez spécial, le pieu en chêne blanc. Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Klaus afin de lui enfoncer le pieu dans le cœur, une tornade blonde qui venait d'entre dans la maison se jeta sur le sorcier et le mord. Quelques seconde après Jade entra, elle usa de sa magie contre Jonathan. Ce dernier furieux que son plan est en train d échouer, il pris le poignard (Chapitre 9) que Alexandra lui avait remis quelques heures plus tôt et le planta dans le cœur de Jade puis il partit blesse.

Rebekah c'était précipiter sur Jade cette dernière était morte sur le coup, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

**Caroline : « Rebekah ? »**

**Rebekah** n'y croyait pas**: « Caroline ? Qu'es ce … Oh mon Dieu. Tu es en vie. »**

Caroline les larmes aux yeux se précipitant dans les bras de son amie :**« Oui,je suis là. »**

**_Quelques heures plus tards_**

**POV Bonnie**

La blessure de Kol avait déjà commencé a guérir, il y encore des quelques effets secondaires. Kol se réveille et dit qu'il a soif, j'ai alors décidé d'aller lui chercher une poche de sang bien fraîche. Alors que je suis remonté pour la lui donner il n'était plus là. Je me suis mise a le chercher dans toute la maison mais c'était un vampire c'était assez compliquer. C'est alors que je le sentit juste derrière moi, sur le coup j'ai très peur, même si je sais qu'il ne me fera rien, il est comment dire ? Pas dans son état normal.

**Bonni**e se retournant **: « Ta poche de sang. »**

**Kol**me prenant par le cou **: « Tu n'aurais jamais du me trahir. »**

**Bonnie** ayant du mal a respirer **: « Kol, Kol c'est moi... »**

**Kol : « Tu vas le regretter Nathalie.**»

Je lui aie jeter un sort pour me dégager de son étreinte puis je me suis mis a courir de toute mes forces jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Mais je me suis arrêter quand je ne l'ai pas vu me suivre hors de la maison. Il était comme coincée dans maison. Je le voie taper de toutes ses forces contre cette porte invisible qui nous séparer. Plus loin je voie ma grand-mère toujours en train de jeter le sort, j'ai vite compris que je ne devais pas la déranger sinon son sortilège se romprait. Je me rapproche de la porte d'entre sans la traverser pour rester en sécurité !

Bonnie : «**Kol ? C'est Bonnie.»**

Je ne le voie plus, ou est-il ? Je regarde plus loin, et je le voie allonger par terre, limite mort. Je me suis inquiéter et je me suis rapprocher de lui ce qui veux dire que j'ai franchi sans réfléchir la porte.

**Bonnie** l'aidant a se révéler : «**Kol ?ça va ? »**

**Kol** laissant ses veines et crocs apparaître: **« Maintenant oui. »**

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, prends mon cou avec ça main et me plaque contre le mur d'en face. Il approchait ses crocs de mon cou, quand je lui fit une migraine puis cour vers la sortit mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bien sur que oui, il m'a rattrapé. Il s'est place entre la porte et moi.

**Bonnie : « Kol,s'il te plaît. »**

Je voie qu'il ne réagit pas, il ne me reste plus qu'une idée en tête. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse sans réfléchir. J'espère de tout cœurs que ça le fasse réagir, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser, j'en mourais d'envie mais bon. Je recule d'un pas, effrayer et peur de se qui va arriver. Et il s'écroule...

**POV Externe**

**_Dans un monde parralèle_**

Jade venait d'arriver dans le monde des esprits, ou dans le monde des morts comme tout le monde l'appelle aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle était morte, elle se sentait seul très seul. Elle ne voie personne, c'est noir. La jeune sorcière commence a apercevoir une ombre, Je ne reconnais pas cette personne au départ puis plus elle se rapprochait plus je le reconnaissais. D'abord je souris puis je me suis inquiéter que fessait-elle ici ?

**Jade**souriante**: « je suis tellement heureuse de te voir mais que fait-tu ici ? Je t'ai vu avec Damon ce matin même. »**

**.. : « Une autre qui me prends pour Elena Gilbert. »**

**Jade**confuse**: « je ne comprends pas. »**

**.. : « Je suis Katherine. »**

**Jade : « Katherine, excusez-moi je me sens idiote. »**

**Katherine : « je comprends tout a fait. »**

**Jade : « Comment ça se fait que tu ressembles a Elena ? »**

**Katherine : « Tout d'abord ce n'est pas moi qui lui ressemble, c'est elle qui me ressemble. C'est mon double. »**

**Jade : « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**Katherine : « J'ai besoin de …. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonjour a tous ! Alors comment ça va ? Tout d'abords je souhaite a tous ceux de la zone A de Bonne Vacances ! Merci a tous pour vos review très touchant ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'essayerais de répondre a vos review plus tard. Alors ce chapitre ? Des retrouvailles Klaus/Caroline ? De cette mort ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Des passages Bonnie/Kol ? Du retour de Katherine dans le monde des Morts ? A votre avis que veux elle ? Merci encore et vous souhaite un très bon week-end ! Pas très long comme chapitre desolé :) **

**Prochain chapitre : *Règlement de compte entre 2 personnes**

** * Disputes**

** *L'attaque contre Jonathan se rapproche ! **


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Reviews :**_

Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Hy, tout d'abord merci de ta review ça fait plaisir. Oui le passage où Bonnie l'embrasse était assez chou. Moi aussi, mais après il était souffrant haha ) Tu vas savoir ce que Katherine viens faire dans ce chapitre ! Jonathan ne meurt pas dans ce chapitre et non il va falloir patienter encore un peu.

Odessa : Kol et Bonnie sont très chou, je les aime bien aussi. Es ce qu'elle veut contacter Elijah haha on le saura que dans ce chapitre je pense que tu sauras satisfaite ) kiss :**et merci pour ta review surtout et bonne lecture !

Angelika 25 : Haha on ne sait pas après c'est Kol on ne peut pas lui en vouloir haha. Very Big Bad Sorcier même tu saurais pourquoi très bientôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment un 'bisou' officielle je dirais Kol s'est évanouie haha. Voilàà le suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira )

Merci a tous et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Larmes de joie ? De tristesse ? De peur ?**_

**POV Katherine**

**Jade : « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**Katherine : « J'ai besoin de que tu mettes mon esprit dans la tête d'un être proche pour moi. »**

**Jade **devinant assez rapidement **: « Elijah ? »**

**Katherine : « Oui, il fallait que je lui dise quelques choses et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. »**

**Jade : « Je ne pense pas que c'est possible étant donné qu'on est mort. »**

**Katherine : « Je suis morte, toi t'es juste enfermé dans une sorte de boule magique de Jonathan. »**

**Jade** complétement confuse** : « Et pas toi ? Comment tu sais… ? Comment je te voie… » **

**Katherine : « Des sorcières de mon côté avait un service à me rendre, c'est grâce à elle que je te voie mais elles sont incapable de me projeter dans la tête d'Elijah peux être toi tu peux ? »**

**Jade : « Un telle sort pourrait te … »**

**Katherine : « Je sais. Jade, mais c'est ma dernière chance. »**

**Jade** acceptant sa proposition : « **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »**

**Katherine ** soulagée** : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier… »**

**Jade « Sauve-le, il ne mérite pas de souffrir. »**

**Katherine : « Je vais tout faire pour l'aider, Jade, tout sa vie il n'a pensé qu'à autre, il est temps qu'il pense a lui. »**

J'étais très heureuse de voir que Jade accepte ma proposition, j'ai besoin de parler à Elijah au plus vite. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire à qu'elle point je l'aime et que je veux qu'il avance. Mon temps sera limité pour lui je ne serais qu'un rêve mais ça en vaudra la peine. Je sais ce que je sacrifie pour ça, pour lui. Mais je m'en fiche pour l'instant tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est Elijah, les conséquences je les assumerais plus tard. Plusieurs sorcières vont perdre leurs magies par cet acte, et je pourrais bien troubler l'univers des morts. Je… perdrais tous… tous de moi… juste pour lui. Je me demande où est passé cette Katherine d'il y a 200 ans, on m'a changée, il m'a changée.

**POV Externe**

Kol s'était en réalité écroulé sous peine de la fatigue et de la douleur. Il est vrai que ce baiser ne l'a pas rendu indifférent mais il n'était pas apte à réagir. Bonnie essaya de toutes ses forces de le soulever et de le monter dans sa chambre afin de le coucher. La jeune sorcière avait apprécié ce moment intime et étrange à la fois. Elle en avait envie oh que oui, elle le désirait tellement fort. Mais elle n'aurait jamais osé dans l'était normal de Kol. Elle redescendit en bas afin de nettoyer un peu ce désordre quand sa grand-mère est arrivée.

**Sheila **inquiète** : « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ton sang. »**

**Bonnie **se retournant et enlaçant sa grand-mère **: « Oh, merci grand-mère. Tu m'as littéralement sauvé la vie. »**

**Sheila : « Je t'en prie. **» alors que Bonnie sourit d'un air nerveux elle demanda **: « Qu'es ce qui ne va pas Bonnie ? »**

**Bonnie **étant une mauvaise menteuse** : « Rien. »**

**Sheila : « bonnie, je te connais depuis plus longtemps que toi-même alors arrête tes mensonges. »**

**Bonnie : « J'ai vu Abby. » **

**Sheila **ayant cru mal entendre** : « Qui ? »**

**Bonnie : « J'ai vu ma mère. »**

**Sheila **directe**: « où ? »**

**Bonnie **ayant les larmes aux yeux**: « Ici, je l'ai vu se faire tuer. »**

**Sheila **ne montrant pas ça tristesse** : « Viens. »**

**Bonnie **enlaçant sa grand-mère** : «Elle était venu m'aider. Et elle en a subis les conséquences. Elle est morte pour m'avoir aidée. Elle est morte pour moi. Je l'ai tué. »**

**Sheila : « Arrête tes sottises. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Abby a fait quelques choses de bon. » **

**Bonnie : « Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

**Sheila **se rendant compte de sa bêtise** : « Ah, oublie ça. Dis-moi Bonnie as-tu sentis comme si un grand pouvoir te tombaient dessus. »**

**Bonnie : « Oui… Mais ce n'est pas la question, de quoi tu parlais à propos de ma mère ? »**

**Sheila : « Bonnie, écoute… »**

**Bonnie **lui criant dessus** : « Parle ! »**

**Sheila **lâchant tout en une fois**: « Elle est partit il y a 17 ans avec Jonathan, elle était asservit à lui tout comme Jade. »**

**Bonnie **sans-voix** : « … Elle…n..est.. »**

L'apprenti sorcière tomba en pleure. Elle en cria, cette nouvelle l'avait vraiment bouleversé, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment su les raisons du départ de sa mère il y 17 ans de cela. Sa grand-mère lui avait caché pour son bien, ce n'étais sûrement pas le bon moment pour lui dire mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Bonnie pleura, cria à pleins poumons ce qui créa un énorme coup de vent qui claqua toutes les fenêtres de la maison et les brisa en mille morceaux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler sa magie en plus avec la mort de sa mère ses pouvoir se sont étendu. Lorsqu'Abby a perdu sa magie, elle l'avait en quelques sortes bloquée. Sa mort l'a débloquée et sa magie est retombé directement a son héritage, c'est-à-dire Bonnie...

Sur le chemin de la demeure Mikaelson, il y avait la voiture de Rebekah, avec Klaus et Caroline. Ils étaient tous choqués et pas en étant de parler. Ils avaient Jade se faire tuer. Rien de plus normal pour les Originaux mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite les avaient laissés sans voix Ils rentraient dans la maison sans dire un mot. Les entendant arrivées, Bonnie s'étant calmé depuis, avait décidé de descendre les rejoindre. Elle n'imaginait pas la surprise qu'elle allait avoir en arrivant en bas.

**Bonnie** parlant tout en descendant les escaliers **: « Klaus, Kol a besoin de ton sang, il s'est fait mord… »**

**Klaus **se dirigeant tout de suite en haut**: « ... »**

**Bonnie : « Care ? »**

**Caroline** n'osant pas se retourner ne dis rien : **« … »**

**Bonnie** courant se placer devant la belle blonde : **« Care ? Oh mon dieu.»**

Les deux amies pleuraient de joie de se revoir vivante. Bonnie l'a croyait morte, comme tout le monde. Alors que les deux meilleures amies s'enlacèrent, Rebekah les interrompt.

**Rebekah : « On doit vous parler. »**

Rebekah avait appelé Damon, Stefan ainsi qu'Elena pour les rejoindre le plus vite possible à la demeure. Ils ignoraient toujours la ''renaissance' miracle de Caroline, ils allaient bientôt le découvrir.

**Stefan** arriva devant Elena et Damon : **« Bekah, tu avais l'air inquiète au téléphone. »**

**Caroline : « Stefan, El… »**

**Stefan : « Car… »**

**Caroline : « Je pense que le terme que tu cherches c'est 'oh mon …»**

Elle n'avait même pas le temps que finir sa phrase que Stefan et Elena lui sautèrent dans les bras tout content et surpris à la fois. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux, elle était là devant eux c'est un miracle ce disent-ils.

**Stefan : « Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai cru que tu étais morte »**

**Caroline **pleurant d'émotion**: « Je le suis, Camille m'a transformé en vampire et vous a fait croire que … »**

**Elena : « Camille, la fille en physique ? »**

**Caroline : « je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait peur ! »**

**Elena le **prenant dans ses bras** : « Ce n'est pas ta faute Care. »**

…

Tous étaient réunis dans le salon, excepté Kol s'étant endormi après que Klaus lui ai donné un peu de son sang. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui font ici, où pourquoi ils ne sont pas en train de célébrer le retour de Caroline.

**Rebekah : « jade est morte. »**

A l'annonce de cette phrase, Elijah sortit immédiatement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportera pas une mort de plus qu'il devrait traîner derrière lui pendant l'éternité.

**Stefan « Tu avais l'air si inquiète car jade est morte ? »**

**Caroline : « Ce n'est pas pour ça, le truc c'est que son corps a disparu. »**

**Damon : « Comment ça a disparu ? »**

**Caroline : « Je ne sais pas il s'est juste volatilisé. »**

**Elena : « Ça n'a aucun sens, son corps qui disparait c'est impossible. »**

**Klaus **prenant la parole pour la première fois** : « Jonathan. »**

**Bonnie : « qu'a tu dis ? Vous l'avez vu ?»**

**Rebekah : « Il travaillait entre guillemet avec Camille pour nous tuer et garder Klaus. » **

**Bonnie : « Attends je pense a un truc… Jonathan à tuer Jade n'es-ce pas, après son corps a disparu ? Ça doit être l'arme dont m'a parlé m'a...cette femme. »**

**Rebekah : « Faudrait être bête pour garder l'arme qui peux nous tuer sur soi. »**

**Bonnie : « C'est aussi sur soi qu'elle est le plus en sécurité. »**

**Elena : « Surtout qu'après que la femme l'a trahis il n'a pas dû faire confiance a beaucoup de monde. Je suis d'accord avec Bonnie. »**

**Klaus : « Moi aussi, s'il n'y même qu'une once d'espoir de tuer Jonathan je la prends sans aucune hésitation. »**

**Damon : « Donc ce qu'on n'a à faire c'est de lui prendre cette foutue arme et le tuer avec. »**

**Stefan : « Mais comment ? »**

**Klaus **ayant plein de sous-entendu**: « Par le sang… »**

**POV Bonnie**

Ayant fini d'élaborer un plan, je suis partit voir comment allait Kol. J'ai ouvert sa porte alors qu'il était debout, torse nu… J'ai... J'ai sentis mes joues rougir alors je me suis retourné afin d'éviter qu'il me voie

**Kol : « Tu peux te retourner ça ne me dérange pas. »**

**Bonnie restant** tourner à dos : **« Non, merci. »**

**Kol : « Tu mens Bonnie, j'ai vu tes joues rougir, et j'entends ton cœur s'accélérer. »**

**Bonnie** se retournant : **« Je voie que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. »**

**Kol **souriant à ma remarque **: « … »**

**Bonnie : « Dis, tu te souviens quand tu étais en train d'agoniser que tu hallucinais et … »**

**Kol : « En tant tellement en train de souffrir que je préférais mourir ou tuer Klaus car il ne bougeait pas ces fesses oui oui je m'en souviens. »**

**Bonnie **fessant illusion à leur baiser **: « Tu ne souviens de quelques choses d'autres ? »**

**Kol **ricanant:** « De quoi d'autre je devrais me rappeler ? »**

**Bonnie **rigolant**: « Je ne sais pas, un baiser peux être. »**

**Kol : « Si j'aurais embrassé quelqu'un je m'en serais souvenu. »**

**Bonnie : « Je ne vais pas de déranger plus longtemps, je vais te laisser te repose. »**

_Je m'en serais souvenu et je m'en souviens –pensa-t' il._

Evidement qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, comment aurais-je pu croire une seule seconde qu'il s'en saurait souvenu et que je ne sais pas, on s'embrasserait qu'on vivrait heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ca n'est possible que dans les contes ça, ça n'est pas vrai. Je partis limite en pleure de sa chambre. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur ces garçons-là ? Je suis maudite.

**POV Caroline**

Après que tout soit réglé, Elena m'a proposé de me raccompagner étant donner que j'étais épuisé. Je devais m'habituer à cette vie de vampire… Et ma mère, mon dieu elle doit être morte d'inquiétude, je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis mon retour. Qu'es ce que je vais lui dire _? « Hey maman ça va désole j'étais enfermé par une psychopathe qui m'a transformé en créature qui bois le sang des gens. »_ Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées Klaus m'interpella, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec lui, c'est à cause de lui tout ce qui est arrivé. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner pas maintenant, pas…non.

**Klaus : « Caroline, je constate que tu m'évite depuis notre rencontre de ce matin. Je te promets que Jonathan et Camille payeront pour ce qu'ils t'on fait. »**

**Caroline **ne réagissant pas** : « … »**

**Klaus **s'approchant d'elle**: « Car.. »**

**Caroline **criant tout d'un coup:** « Stop ! Arrête ça ! »**

**Klaus **ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa belle**: « Que se passe-t-il love ? »**

**Caroline : « Toi, il se passe toi. »**

**Klaus : « Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**Caroline : « Tu as ruiné ma vie Klaus ! »**

**Klaus : « Tu… »**

**Caroline **le coupant** : « Je suis un vampire à cause de toi ! »**

**Klaus **commençant à s'énerver** : « Je pense que tu as besoin de te calmer. »**

**Caroline : « Non, ce que j'ai besoin c'est de partir loin ! »**

**Klaus : « Je t'emmènerais où tu veux love. »**

**Caroline : « Loin de toi ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu as littéralement gâché ma vie, et tu t'attends à ce que je te pardonne ? »**

**Klaus : « Si c'est ton choix. »**

**Caroline s'en **allant**: « C'était une erreur tout ça. C'est fini ! » **

Klaus le disant assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende** : « Ce n'était pas une erreur, un amour comme ça ne partira pas. »**

Je dois avouer que cette discussion m'a brisé le cœur, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Alors je me dirige vers la voiture d'Elena et rentre à l'intérieur.

**Elena : « Ca va aller ? »**

Caroline hochant de la tête:** «Oui »**

Je ne voulais pas craquer, je ne le voulais pas mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir…

**Elena** la prenant dans ces bras **: « Ohh, Caroline, je sais c'est dure. »**

**Caroline : « je l'aime Elena. »**

**Elena se retirant de leur étreinte: « Je sais, et il t'aime aussi. »**

Elena me raccompagna chez moi, et sans réfléchir je suis partit prendre une bonne douche froide et je suis partit me coucher, ma mère n'étant toujours pas rentre… J'espère que demain sera un jour heureux –dis je en pleurant…

**POV Externe**

Elijah était sorti prendre l'air, tout le monde meurt autour de lui . Il est habituer à ça, aux morts mais là il en avait marre. D'abord son frère, malgré les disputes, il reste son frère après la femme de sa vie qui se sacrifie pour lui, il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus.. C'est alors qu'il marchait qu'il commençait à avoir un mal de tête atroce Que ce passe t-il ?

Jonathan était en colère, très en colère, il en avait marre de jouer. Il voulait mettre un terme a ces vampires une fois pour toutes.

**Jonathan **impatient** : « Enfin. »**

**Tyler ** s'en fichant **: « Qu'a tu ? »**

**Jonathan : « je suis en colère voilà ce que j'ai. »**

**Tyler : « En quoi ça m'importe ? »**

**Jonathan** connaissant déjà l'a réponse** : « Tu déteste Klaus n'es-ce pas ? »**

**Tyler** sincèrement : **« Plus que tout au monde. »**

**Jonathan : « Ça tombe bien. »**

**Tyler : « Comment ça ? »**

**Jonathan** lui donnant un objet très spécial **: « je vais te donner un présent. »**

**Tyler** étonné de l'objet en question : **« C'est bien ce que je crois ? »**

**Jonathan : « Exactement et grâce à ça tu vas enfin pouvoir tuer Klaus. »**

**Tyler** n'y croyant pas **: « Je suis qu'humain il va me tuer. »**

**Jonathan : « Je t'en fais pas, chère Tyler, il ne te tuera pas j'en veillerais personnellement. »**

**Tyler : « Je peux te faire confiance ? »**

**Jonathan : « Bien sûr, et si tu réussi je te donnerais ta liberté, ta dette sera payé. »**

**Tyler : « J'en saurais honorer. »**

**Jonathan : « Dans ce cas, Va ! **» attendant que Tyler parte** : « Quel incapable celui-là. »**

**Lora** arrivant : **« C'est pour ça que tu lui as donné le pieu ? »**

**Jonathan : « Pas le vrai, bien évidement. »**

**Lora : « Tu m'as manqué. »**

**Jonathan : « Toi aussi Lora, toi aussi. »**

**Lora** l'embrassant : « **Je n'arrive pas trop tard ? » **

**Jonathan : « Pille poil à temps mon amour. »**

**Lora** souriante **: « Quelle est le plan ? »**

**Jonathan : « La guerre. »**

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ? Pour le retard (encore une fois) mais cette fois j'ai une excuse haha, j'ai perdu toute mes donnée tous mes chapitres j'ai du réécrire celui-là et c'était long. Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Caroline qui revient ? La disparition du corps de Jade ? De la discussion Kol et Bonnie ainsi que la dispute Klaus et Caroline ? De la mission de Tyler ? Et enfin qui est cette mystérieuse Lora ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, merci a tous ceux qui lisent commente ect.. Je vous remercierais jamais assez le seul que je puisse faire c'est écrire je pense haha. Merci à tous encore une fois !

*On découvrira ce qui arrive à Elijah

*Il y aura un gros rapprochement entre Kol et Bonnie

*Klaus commettra un acte que Caroline ne pourra jamais lui pardonner.

-NataliaMine :**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Réponse aux review :**_

Angelika25 : on verra si c'est tjrs aussi chou après ce chapitre haha ! il mérite c'est sûr ! nouveaux pouvoir ? améliorer plutôt haha haha ça t'inquiète mais non haha xd. Euhhh pas trop non mdr. Voilà la suite bonne lecture.

Odessa (guest) :haha on verra dans ce chapitre, j'y suis allé un peu fort pour le ''pardonne jamais' mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas la faire sourire… Kol et Bonnie mmmh il y aura très bientôt un évenement très important dans ce couple. HAHA mais quoi ?

Love the Original Family : Ah bon ? merci haha ! je pense que les lecteurs en ont un peu marre de l'attende du 'vrai' baiser kol et bonnie, mais je pense que c'est ce qui exite haha. T'inquiète pas ! Kiss :** Et bonne lecture

* * *

_**« 13 Nombre Malheur ? »**_

_Le lendemain matin_

**POV Klaus**

Je ne pouvais plus supporter les 'tensions' de ma demeure. Tellement de personne blessé ne réagissant pas, et Caroline qui tout d'un coup décide de me dire tout ce que je suis, comme si elle venait de découvrir la véritable personne en moi, un monstre assoiffé et sans cœur. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours. Je suis sorti afin de prendre l'air qui entre parenthèse veut dire pour les vampires sortir boire un coup de sang frais. Je trouvais comme par hasard une femme, en pleure sortit de chez elle en courant.

**Klaus** apparaissant devant la jeune femme **: « Qu'as-tu love ? »**

**Jeune femme **effrayé par Klaus** : « Qui …qui êtes-vous ? »**

**Klaus **l'hypnotisant** : « N'ai pas peur love. »**

**Jeune **Femme se calmant: **« Mon mari, il …il m'a trompée. »**

**Klaus** s'approchant de sa victime:** « Quelle monstre. »**

Alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs de vampire dans le cou de la jeune femme, un voix le stoppa net. En regardant le propriétaire de la voix, il sourit puis il hypnotisa la jeune femme pour l'oublier.

**Klaus : « Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition. »**

**« … » : « Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »**

**Klaus **surpris **: « Alors pourquoi ? »**

**« … » **Étant très sérieux **: « Pour te tuer… »**

**Klaus **rigolant** : « Je savais que ça arriverais. »**

**Tyler** montrant le pieu en chêne blanc** : « pas tout a fait . »**

**Klaus **effaçant le sourire de son visage**: « Jonathan te fais si confiance, ou il te sacrifie juste ? »**

**Tyler **se remémorant leurs conversation **: « Tu avais tort Klaus, il ne veut pas me tuer, maintenant je vais te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fait. »**

**Klaus : « Qu'il en soit ainsi, je t'attends. »**

**POV Elena**

Après avoir quitté Caroline je me suis senti mal, alors j'ai décidé d'aller la voir de nouveau ce matin. Elle était mal, et elle avait besoin d'aide, il ne faut surtout pas rester tout seul lors de ces situations. Je me gare devant chez elle puis je sonne à sa porte, après quelques minutes d'attende la porte s'ouvra enfin. C'est Caroline qui m'avait ouvert les yeux gonflées, je voyais très bien qu'elle avait pleuré. Caroline ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir ici, à cette heure.

**Caroline : « Elena ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »**

**Elena : « Je voyais que tu n'étais pas bien, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »**

**Caroline** remerciant son amie par une étreinte: **«Merci. » **

On monte toute les deux dans sa chambre, j'ai pris la responsabilité de la faire sortir, je choisis des habits dans son armoire et l'oblige à aller s'habiller. Elle serait très bien resté toute la journée en pyjamas en train de dormir, pleurée.

**Caroline **toute rayonnante:** « T'es satisfaite ? »**

**Elena **souriante** : « Très satisfaite même. Allez viens ! »**

**Caroline **curieuse**: « On va où ? »**

**Elena **trainant son ami par le bras**: « Au Mystic Grill. Bonnie nous y rejoins. »**

…

On arrive au Mystic Grill, et on aperçoit Bonnie, on s'assoie près d'elle. On commande quelques boissons que Matt nous amène sans tarder. Je décide alors de porter un toast* (verre) à notre amitié, que jamais on ne se séparera.

**Caroline : « C'est pas bien de boire le matin. »**

**Bonnie : « Sauf qu'il est déjà midi passé. »**

**Elena **éclatant de rire** : « Je pense que t'as nouvelle cadence de vampire t'as fait perdre la notion du temps. »**

**Caroline **buvant le contenu de son verre :** « Il n'y a pas que ça qui a changer on dirait. »**

**Elena** ne comprenant pas ça réflexion **: « Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**Caroline : « Dans la voiture, j'ai eu comme un flash. »**

**Bonnie : « Une vision ? »**

**Caroline : « Non, pas exactement c'était comme si j'y étais. »**

**Bonnie : « C'est peux être un vieux souvenir dont tu te souviens plus. »**

**Caroline : « Surement. »**

Après que Caroline nous ait parlé de sa vision je l'ai senti tendus et mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le soit surtout avec nous, ses meilleurs amies. Caroline

**Bonnie **: **« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je dois aller voir Kol. »**

**Elena** curieuse : **« Pourquoi faire ? »**

**Bonnie : « il m'aide avec ma magie et a trouvé un sort pour Jonathan. »**

**Elena : « Tu es sur que ce n'est pas dû au fait que tu veux le voir car tu es… »**

**Bonnie** me coupant : **« Je suis sûr, c'est pour le sort. »**

Bonnie se leva et quitta la table tout en se dirigeant vers la sortit du Mystic Grill, après qu'elle ne soit plus dans notre champs de vision Caroline décida de faire de même sans dire un mot. Je l'ai suivis tout en essayant de l'interpeller mais elle m'ignorait et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

**Elena **marchant derrière Caroline : **« Caroline ! »**

**Caroline** continuant de marcher tout en m'ignorant : « … »

**Elena** se plaçant devant son amie : **« Caroline qu'es ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu m'ignore ? »**

**Caroline** continuant son chemin : **« Laisse-moi tranquille Elena. »**

**Elena **retenant son bras : **« Non, pas tant qu'on n'ait parlées ? C'est cette vision ? Ce vieux souvenir ? » **

**Caroline : « Ce n'était pas un vieux souvenir Elena. »**

**Elena** redoutant la réponse **: « Qu'es ce c'était alors ? »**

**Caroline : « Un souvenir, un souvenir effacé de ma mémoire comme par magie. Par qui a ton avis Elena ? »**

**Elena** ne sachant pas quoi dire:** « … »**

**Caroline : « Par Damon, pourquoi ? J'avais découvert la vérité sur lui, et au lieu de m'expliquer vous m'avez effacée la mémoire. »**

**Elena** se défendant** : « t'as mère était me shérif, on ne voulait pas prendre de risque. »**

**Caroline** laissant apparaître ses crocs ainsi que ses veines **: « J'aurais rien dit ! »**

**« … » : « Arggg ! »**

**Elena : « Qu'es ce que c'était ? »**

**Caroline** se dirigeant vers le mystérieux bruit** : « Par-là ! »**

**POV Externe**

Tyler se jetait sur Klaus plusieurs fois sans jamais vraiment l'atteindre. Il a cependant quelques égratignures, pas très importante…

**Klaus** le prenant par le cou : **« je m'ennuie … »**

**Tyler : « Attends de voir ma tête quand je t'aurais planté ce pieu dans ton cœur. »**

**Klaus : « J'attends avec impatience. »**

**Caroline** inquiète en arrivant avec sa vitesse surnaturel : **« Tyler ? Klaus ? »**

Klaus regarda Caroline et oublia complétement son 'rival' pendant un bref instant, Tyler en profita alors et planta le pieux à côté de son cœur. Bizarrement pour lui, il ne cria pas ni ne soufra, alors qu'il venait de recevoir le pieu dans la poitrine.

**Klaus** rigolant de cette mascarade : « **Ahahhah** ! »

**Caroline** perdu : **« Pourquoi tu ris ? »**

**Tyler** perdu également : **« Je ne comprends pas, ça ne te fais rien. »**

**Klaus** tout en enlevant le pieu de sa poitrine: **« j'avais raison Tyler, ce pieu est un faux. »**

**Tyler** commençant à réaliser : **« Il m'a eu. »**

Klaus arriva à vitesse vampirique devant Tyler le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur tout en disant en murmurant a son oreille _« Tu auras du accepter. »_ Et il planta le pieu dans son ventre, et vu que Tyler était humain il ne pouvait pas résister à cette attaque qui lui a été fatal sur le coup.

**Caroline : « Non ! »**

**Elena** venant d'arriver en courant : **« Oh mon dieu ! Caroline donne lui ton sang. »**

**Caroline **exécutant les ordres de son amie **: « Ça marche pas, c'est … C'est trop tard. »**

**Klaus **se retournant vers Caroline : **« Désole love. »**

**Caroline **en larme **: « Tu ne le pense pas. »**

**Klaus : « Tu as raison, j'en suis content. » **

La jolie blonde très énerve fonça sur Klaus grâce à ses nouvelles capacité mais Klaus étant plus ancien et logiquement plus fort l'évite très facilement.

**Caroline** les larmes ne cessant pas de s'arrête : **« Tu es un monstre. »**

**Klaus : « Peut-être oui. » **

**Caroline** s'approchant de lui dangereusement et le regardant droit dans les yeux **: « Va en enfer ! » **

Klaus partit sur ces mots en emportant avec lui le corps du pauvre Tyler. Caroline, elle, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir mais surtout de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne le pensait pas mais comment a-t-il put faire ça pensa-t-elle. Elle était perdue. La jeune vampire repartit chez elle en laissant Elena derrière elle sans même lui adresser la parole.

...

Pendant ce temps, Elijah allait subir quelques choses qui allaient changer sa vie à jamais. Il se réveilla et constata ou il était, il était habiller en vieille chemise et en pantalon de l'époque dans le jardin du château de Klaus en 1492. C'était un rêve ou une hallucination il ne savait pas encore tout à fait. Il aperçut une ombre avancer, il l'avait reconnu c'était elle. Le vampire Originel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'y crut pas c'était impossible.

**Elijah : « Qui es-tu ? »**

**Katherine : « Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »**

**Elijah : « Bien sûr que si mais tu n'es pas elle, tu n'es pas Katherine. » **

**Katherine **mettant ses mains sur son visage** : « C'est moi Elijah. »**

**Elijah **prenant ses mains** : « Comment es possible ? »**

**Katherine : « Jade m'a aider mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. »**

**Elijah: « Je… C'est dur, Katerina. » **

**Katherine **s'éloignant de lui** : « Je sais Elijah c'est pour ça que je suis là et que je dois faire ça. »**

**Elijah **curieux et inquiet en même temps**: « Faire quoi ? »**

Elijah tombe dans les vapes encore une fois, et Jade apparut derrière lui. Tout ceci était le plan de Katherine, elle ne voulait pas voir Elijah gâcher sa vie à cause d'elle, elle l'aime et c'est pour ça qu'elle doit le faire.

**Jade : « Tu es sûr de faire ça ? »**

**Katherine **soupirant** : « C'est le seul moyen. »**

Jade met ses mains sur la tête d'Elijah et regarda dans son esprit. Elle fait ce qu'elle avait a faire pour disparait laissant Katherine et Elijah se dire adieu.

**Elijah **se réveill**a : « Qu'a tu fais ? »**

**Katherine : « Ce que j'avais à faire. »**

**Elijah **ne comprenant pas** : « Je ne comprends pas. »**

**Katherine **les larmes aux yeux** : « Dès que tu réveilleras, tu … »**

**Elijah **la prenant par les épaules**: « Quoi Katerina ? »**

**Katherine **séchant ses larmes** : « Tu ne te souviendras plus de moi Elijah. »**

**Elijah **contestant cette idée** : « Non, je refuse. »**

**Katherine **prenant la main de son amant** : « Tu n'as pas le choix. »**

**Elijah : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Katherine : « Tu te rappelles ce je t'ai dit, ici même, dans ces tenues ? »**

**Elijah** se remémorant cette instant** : « Je ne voie pas le rapport. »**

**Katherine **citant sa phrase**: « La vie est trop cruelle, si tu refuses de croire en l'amour alors pourquoi vivre ? Tu as arrête de croire en l'amour Elijah.»**

**Elijah : « Ca n'explique pas ton comportement. »**

**Katherine **rigolant nerveusement** : « Je veux que tu vives que tu trouves l'amour, te mari, avoir des enfants pourquoi pas. »**

**Elijah : « Je veux avoir toute ces belles choses qu'avec toi. »**

**Katherine : « Non, je suis partis. Tu dois avancer. »**

**Elijah **se sentant bizarre** : « Arg ! Qu'es… non c'est trop tôt. »**

**Katherine : « Tu dois te réveiller. »**

**Elijah **voulant rester encore quelques instant**: « Mais toi ? »**

**Katherine **regardant Elijah disparaitre** : « j'irais bien Elijah je te le promets. Je suis avec ma fille… Je t'aime. »**

**Jade **apparaissant : **« Comment ça va ? »**

**Katherine : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Jade : « Je sais ce que tu fais, je vais perdre ma magie n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Katherine : «Dommage collatéral. »**

**Jade **assez en colèr**e : « Tu ne peux pas faire apparaitre des objet dans l'autre monde comme ça. »**

**Katherine : « qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise, je suis désolé ? Devine quoi ? Je ne le suis pas. »**

**Jade : « J'espère au moins que ça a marché. »**

**Katherine : « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut casser des œufs pour obtenir une omelette. »**

**POV Klaus**

Rrrhh, elle m'a.. rggg comment a-t-elle oser de dire ça ? Hein ! OUI je suis un monstre mais l'entendre de sa bouche change la donne. Je pose le corps de Tyler sur le sofa dans une cabane puis me sert un verre en attendant son retour.

… **: « Arggg. »**

**Klaus **lui passant un verre** : « Bon retour ! »**

… **: « Je ne suis pas mort ? »**

**Klaus : « Bien sûr que non, sinon ou l'utilité. » **

… soulevant son t-shirt** : « Ou est ma blessure ? »**

**Klaus : « Tu guéris bien plus vite désormais. » **

… **: « Pouquoi ? »**

**Klaus : « Tu es un loup. »**

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Je marchais tranquillement dans le Grill quand j'ai croiser Tyler, il n'avait pas l'air bien, ce n'est pas que je m'y intéressai mais j'ai besoin de lui je suis donc aller le voir._

_**Klaus **__s'asseyant en face du futur loup__** : « Cœur brisé ? »**_

_**Tyler : « Deuil. »**_

_**Klaus **__appelant le barman pour commander deux verres__** : « Quand je suis en deuil, je tue tu devrais essayer. »**_

_**Tyler : « Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu me haie. »**_

_**Klaus **__buvant son verre__** : « C'est vrai. » je prends Tyler de force à l'extérieur du grill : « Voilà ! Reste là. »**_

_**Tyler : « Qu'es ce que tu veux ? »**_

_**Klaus **__amenant un jeune homme__** : « Tue-le. »**_

_**Tyler : « Quoi ? Mais t'es tare ? »**_

_**Klaus : « Nan, juste méchant. »**_

_**Tyler **__refusant __**: « non. »**_

_**Klaus l**__'hypnotisant__** : « Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »**_

…

_**Klaus **__satisfait__** : « Tu te sens bien n'es-ce pas ? »**_

_**Tyler t**__errifié__** : « il était innocent. »**_

_**Klaus : « Personne est innocent. »**_

_**Tyler **__réalisant qu'il a tué un homme__** : « Pourquoi tu as voulus que je le tue. »**_

_**Klaus **__souriant__** : « Pour que tu te transforme en loup. »**_

_**Tyler : « Pourquoi ? Pour me voir souffrir ? »**_

_**Klaus : « Non, car dans un futur proche je vais devoir te tuer et je ne veux pas. »**_

_**Tyler **__surpris par ce que j'ai dit__** : « Quoi ? »**_

_**Klaus : « Jonathan va te trahir va vouloir te tuer par moi »**_

_**Tyler **__refusant d'y croire __**: « C'est impossible ! »**_

_**Klaus : « Si j'étais lui c'est ce que j'aurais fait sincèrement.»**_

_**Tyler **__partant__**: « Je ne te croie pas. »**_

_**Klaus : « C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu te joindras à moi. »**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

* * *

**Tyler : « A cause de toi. »**

**Klaus : « Grâce à moi tu es en vie. » **

**Tyler : « Tu avais raison à propos de Jonathan, alors c'est quoi le plan ? »**

**Klaus **se levant puis partant : « **Patience pour l'instant tu es mort alors pas bouger. »**

**Tyler ** curieux **: « Tu vas où ? »**

**Klaus : « Rallier une sorcière. »**

**POV Kol**

J'ai littéralement rien fait de cette journée j'ai juste pris 3 verres de bourdon, c'est tout ah non

j'ai beaucoup pensé aussi, j'ai pensé a elle. Cette fille, cette beauté. Cette Bonnie.

**Rebekah soupiranten voyant le tapis avec une tache de bourdon : « Le tapis ! »**

**Kol : « Désolé. »**

**Rebekah : « Tu as dit 'désolé' ? »**

**Kol : « Oui. »**

**Rebekah s'asseyant et buvant dans le verre de son petit frère : « Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? »**

**Kol : « Rends mon verre d'abord. »**

**Rebekah : « Une fille ? Bonnie ? »**

**Kol : « Qu'es ce que tu sais ? »**

**Rebekah : « Beaucoup de chose petit frère, trop pour que tu saches. »**

**Kol : « On… »**

**Rebekah : « Vous êtes embrassé n'es-ce pas ? »**

**Kol : « Non, …. Si mais ça n'importe pas. Je lui ait dit que je ne m'en souvenait plus a **

**cause de ma morsure. »**

**Bonnie** venant d'arriver** : « Quelle étonnant révélation. »**

Je suis également littéralement maudit à ce que je voie pourquoi ça ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je fuis son regard et part sans même poser le regard sur elle. Mais bien évidemment têtus qu'elle est-elle m'a suivi pour avoir ''des explications.

**Bonnie : « Pourquoi tu m'as cacher le fait que tu te souviens du baiser? »**

**Kol : « Pour le plaisir. »**

**Bonnie : « Pour le plaisir ? »**

**Kol ne disant rien : « … »**

**Bonnie : « En t'embrassant je ressentais quelques choses, je ressens quelques choses et je ****suis sûr que toi aussi. »**

**Kol : « Non. »**

**Bonnie : « Alors pourquoi tu m'a raccompagner en voiture ce jour-là ? » **

**Kol : « Je sais pas. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu agis comme un gamin Kol. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Moi qui … rien ****laisse tomber. »**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai retenu Bonnie par l'avant-bras, je me retrouve face à elle assez près d'elle. Je veux l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas ça montrerais un signe de faiblesse. L'amour est une faiblesse comme beaucoup de personne le dise. En plus je suis un vampire originel ayant des ennemis partout dans le monde qui veulent qu'une chose, nous tuer. Pour m'atteindre Bonnie serait la cible parfaite. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

Bonnie partant sans rien dire: « … »

**POV Rebekah**

Après la surprise de la visite de Bonnie, je suis allé voir l'état d'Elijah. Il est toujours inconscient et personne ne savait pourquoi. Je me suis assise près de lui puis j'ai commencé à lui parler savant qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. J'ai levé les yeux et quand je les ai reposer sur lui j'ai vu une lettre qui n' était pas la avant je la sors de sa poche, je voie écrit dessus '_for Rebekah'_ Je l'ai alors ouvert ne sachant pas ce que contenait la lettre.

_Rebekah, . Ne tant fais pas pour Elijah il ira bien. ._

_J'avais juste besoin de lui parler, j'ai fait quelques choses, peux être quelques choses D'affreux que tu ne me pardonneras jamais mais j'ai dus le faire J'ai vu comment Elijah souffrait de ma perte il avait perdu espoir Il ne voulait même plus se battre je ne pouvais pas laisser ça ainsi, alors j'ai demandé à quelques sorcière que tu connais de m'aider a contacter Elijah. Ça a marché, je l'ai vu et grâce à ça j'ai pu effacer les souvenirs de moi à Elijah, il ne se souviendra plus de moi pour éviter qu'il souffre davantage sil-te plait Ne lui dis rien, laisse le trouver l'amour qu'il mérite. J'irais bien, te connaissant tu trouve ça injuste mais comprends moi. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir. J'ai retrouvé ma fille, je suis heureuse là où je suis. _

_Continuez à vous battre pour moi._

_Katherine_

.

.

.

Hye Hye Hye, comment ça va ?

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? De l'acte impardonnable de Klaus ? « j_'y suis allé un peu fort avec l'impardonnable » _De le farce ? Du moment Elijah et Katherine ? Et de ce qu'a fait Katherine pour Elijah ? Le petit passage Kol et Bonnie ? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. Bonne chance a ceux qui passe bientôt le brevet ou a ceux qui passe en ce moment le Bac.

Next : - « « « « La guerre est juste quand elle est nécessaire » » » »

-Un(/des) mort/(s)

-On va découvrir le plan de Klaus pour vaincre Jonathan

NataliaMine :**


	15. Chapitre 14 Partie 1

**Merci pour tout les reviews, et les favorite ainsi que les follows**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_**« La guerre est juste quand elle est nécessaire »**_

_**PARTIE 1 **_

**POV Elena**

Avec Caroline, nous nous sommes dirigées tout droit vers les Mikaelson afin d'avoir une explication à ce qui venait de se passer sous nos yeux. Klaus avait tué Tyler sans aucune raison valable. On ne tue pas une personne comme ça, car on en a envie. C'est inhumain de faire cela. Avant d'entrer dans leur demeure, Caroline refusa et repartit. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronté à nouveau. Je rentre mais n'aperçois personne, quand Elijah vient à ma rencontre.

**Elena **surprise** : « Tu t'es réveillé ? »**

**Elijah : « Electivement, ça a dut être un coup de fatigue. Puis-je faire quelques choses pour vous mademoiselle Guilbert ? »**

**Elena : « Je peux savoir où est Klaus ? »**

**Elijah **curieux** : « Je n'en sais rien en tout cas il est pas ici. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? »**

**Elena **s'attendant à une réaction** : « Il a tué Tyler. »**

**Elijah : « Toutes mes condoléances miss Guilbert. »**

**Elena **surprise** : « C'est tout ? »**

**Elijah : « Je ne comprends guère. »**

**Elena: « Votre frère a un tué quelqu'un ! Une innocente personne. »**

**Elijah : « Excuser mon manque de surprise mais mon très chère frère a tué des milliers de personnes. S'il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous ? »**

**Elena **répondant froidement** : « Non, ça ira. »**

Alors que j'en ai finis avec Elijah, je suis partis voir dans le reste de la maison pour voir si je ne peux pas tomber sur un autre Mikaelson, peux être qu'eux seront où est passé leur frère. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je tombe sur Rebekah apparemment très occupée.

**Elena : « Rebekah ? »**

**Rebekah** se retournant et cachant la lettre de Katherine derrière son dos : **« Oh, Elena, tu vas bien ? »**

**Elena : « Qu'es ce que tu caches ? »**

**Rebekah : « Rien ! » **voyant le regard persistant d'Elena elle décida de tout lui dire **: « Une lettre. »**

**Elena** en récupérant la lettre :** « De qui ? »**

**Rebekah : « Katherine. » **puis continuant voyant qu'Elena ne la croyait pas** : « Par Elijah, c'est à cause d'elle s'il s'est ''endormi''. »**

**Elena **finissant de lire la lettre : **« Alors Katherine a effacé la mémoire d'Elijah pour lui éviter de souffrir. »**

**Rebekah : « C'est ça. »**

**Elena **lui rendant la lettre : **« Tu penses faire quoi ? »**

**Rebekah** compatissante : **« Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne rien lui dire, on doit respecter la volonté de Katherine. En plus il a l'air heureux. Dans quelques années peux être, je lui parlerais d'elle. » **

**Elena : « C'est la meilleur décision à prendre. Dis tu sais où est ton frère ? »**

**Rebekah : « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. »**

_Où es-ce qu'il peut bien être pensa Elena ! _

**POV Externe**

Après qu'Elijah ait prit une grande bouchée d'air frais il décide d'aller parler à sa chère sœur afin de lui faire part de sa détermination et de son plan.

…

**Rebekah : « Dis-moi a quoi tu penses ? »**

**Elijah** tout en quittant la pièce : **« J'ai un plan, on va tuer Jonathan !** » attendant un petit peu afin d'ajouter : **« Aujourd'hui »**

**Rebekah** le suivant : **« Aujourd'hui ? Je pense chère frère que t'as petite sieste t'as complétement perturbé l'esprit. »**

**Elijah : « Au contraire, ma sœur, je me sens confiant ! »**

**Rebekah : « La confiance et le suicidaire n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. »**

**Elijah : « Si nous n'y arrivons pas aujourd'hui nous n'y arriveront jamais ! Il devient de plus en plus puissant au fil des jours, on ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Tu peux partir si tu en as envie, tu peux avoir la vie que tu veux. »**

**Rebekah : « Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul contre ce monstre Elijah. »**

**Elijah : « Ensemble ? »**

**Rebekah : « Tu connais la chanson ! Pour toujours et à jamais. »**

**Elijah : « Tient aurait tu vus la sorcière ? »**

**Rebekah : « Bonnie ? Nan je ne l'ai pas vu. »**

**Elijah : « Tout comme Klaus, ça me parait louche cette histoire. »**

Elijah quitta la pièce a la recherche de Klaus son frère ainsi que de la sorcière, Bonnie qui avaient tous les deux disparut. Stefan entra dans la grande demeure des Mikaelson et rejoignit Rebekah dès l'instant qu'il l'ait aperçu.

**Stefan** l'enlaçant **: « Rebekah tu vas bien ? »**

**Rebekah : « C'est ce soir, Elijah va se battre contre Jonathan et je me joins a lui. »**

**Stefan : « je viens. »**

**Rebekah : « Tu ne peux pas Stefan, tu ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il te tue. Il est fort. »**

**Stefan** prenant le visage de celle-ci dans ses mains **: « Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, tu m'entends ? »**

**Rebekah : « Je ne peux pas mourir Stefan. »**

**Stefan : « Il a le pieu Rebekah, il peut, et je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive quelques choses c'est pour cela que je viens. Je vais venger la mort de Finn, de Katherine, et de tout ceux qu'il a pu tuer avant. »**

Rebekah : « C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Stefan voulant la taquiner: **« Rebekah Mikaelson m'aime ? Que lui est arrivé à cette femme cruelle et sans cœur. »**

**Rebekah** tout souriante **: « Répète le, et je jure que je t'arrache le cœur de ta poitrine. »**

**Stefan : « Elle est toujours là. »** esquissant un petit rire puis en continuant tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux : **« Je t'aime aussi. »**

**Rebekah : « Heureusement pour toi. »**

Rebekah plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du vampire se tenant devant elle. Il la saisit par la taille et plaqua la vampire originel contre le mur, lui rendant son baiser fougueusement. Rebekah arracha le t-shirt de Stefan férocement avant de la lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le beau vampire utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour les amener dans une chambre peux importe laquelle pour continuer ce qu'il avait à faire !

.

Rebekah se replaçant correctement dans le lit fixant son amant toujours assoupit. Elle remarqua comme il était beau, et combien il comptait pour elle Il avait réussi à briser cette carapace que celle un y était parvenu auparavant. Son première amour, Klaus l'avait tué, rien t'étonnant pensa-t-elle. Il voulait la protéger, un peu trop même. Elle fut assez surprise du fait que Klaus n'ait toujours pas tué Stefan. Elle était heureuse.

Stefan laissant ses yeux fermés : « Arrête de me fixer. »

Rebekah se mit sur ses coudes et embrasse Stefan une dernière fois avant de quitter le lit et entrer dans la salle de bain...

**POV Bonnie**

_Quelques minutes auparavant…_

Je venais de terminer de lancer un sort sur ma maison rien n'est plus trop sur en ce moment, avec tous ses vampires, loups garou, ou tueur en série depuis je ne sais combien d'année, donc si je peux faire quelques choses pour me protéger mieux faut que je le fasse. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors et voie le nom Elijah afficher sur l'écran, je m'apprêtais a répondre quand j'ai aperçu Klaus à la porte. J'ouvre la porte afin de mieux pouvoir discuté restant tout de même de l'autre cote de la porte afin qu'il ne puisse rien lui faire.

**Bonnie **mécontente de le voir **: « Que veux-tu ? »**

**Klaus : « J'ai besoin de ton aide, sorcière. »**

**Bonnie : « Après que tu as tué mon ami. Jamais. »**

**Klaus : « Ami qui t'as trahi puis kidnapper. »**

**Bonnie « Il ne l'aurait jamais fait volontairement. »**

**Klaus : « C'est vrai que ce n'étais juste qu'une distraction afin de tuer mon cher frère. »**

**Bonnie : « Que tu as mis dans un cercueil. » inspirant puis reprenant la parole : « pendant 900 ans. »**

**Klaus : « Tu te trompes, je l'ai réveillé en 1548 pour ensuite rendormir en 1552 car il planifiait notre mort. »**

**Bonnie **fermant la porte **: « Va pourrir en enfer. »**

**Klaus : « Tyler est en vie, je ne l'ai pas tué. »**

**Bonnie **rouvrant le porte en furie **: « Ecoute, dégage d'ici, afin que je ne te fasse ressortir le sang par les yeux. »**

**Klaus** se décalant de la porte afin de laisser Bonnie regarder** : « Regarde. »**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, c'était Tyler, il était là en vie ! Il sortait de sa voiture quand je sortie en furie de la maison afin de l'enlacer. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passe afin d'arriver près de Tyler, tout devenais flou, je n'entendis plus et j'avais la sensation qu'on me transportait… Mais où ? J'en avais aucune idée…

..

Je me réveille tranquillement sur un canapé quand ma mémoire revient, d'un coup de panique je me lève en sursaut et inspecte les alentours. Je voie tout d'un coup Klaus arriver en compagnie de Tyler.

**Bonnie : « Qu'es ce que tu fais avec lui ? »**

**Tyler s'asseyant sur le sofa : « Il m'a sauvé la vie. »**

**Bonnie : « Sauvé la vie ? En te tuant ? Comment t'es toujours en vie ? »**

**Klaus : « Je l'ai transformé en loup, ce qui lui as permis de rester en vie quad je l'ai poignardé. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu n'es peux pas si horrible alors ? tu as peux être un cœur ? »**

**Klaus : « Objection, pas de cœur. »**

**Bonnie : « Peux un importe, pourquoi je suis ici ? Ou suis-je ? »**

**Klaus : « J'ai besoin de toi pour mon fabuleux plan qui va nous aider a tué Jonathan. »**

**Bonnie : « On n'a déjà un plan. »**

**Klaus : « Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai toujours les meilleurs plans. »**

**Bonnie : « En quoi consiste-t-il ? »**

**POV Externe**

_En italique = FLASH BACK_

_Klaus : « Je vais envoyer un message a Rebekah comme quoi on les rejoint là-bas. »_

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir pour la grande bataille, Rebekah reçu un message provenant de son frère**. **

**Rebekah : « Klaus est avec Bonnie ils nous rejoignent là-bas. »**

**Elijah : « Très bien alors allons-y. »**

Le petit groupe de vampire sortit en direction de l'endroit où se déroule cette guerre.

_Klaus : « On sera déjà sur place mais caché, ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes là-bas sinon le plan est fichu. »_

**Rebekah : « Ou sont–ils il devant être ici ? »**

**Elijah : « Essaie de les appeler. »**

**Caroline : « C'est ce que je fais depuis tout a l'heure ils ne répondent pas. »**

**Elijah : « Tant pis nous devons le faire sans eux. »**

**Caroline : « Sans Klaus et Bonnie on est sur de perdre. »**

**Elijah : « Merci de votre optimisme Miss, Forbes. »**

**Jonathan : « Qu'elle jolie petite famille. Il manque quelques choses. Qu'es ce que ça peut bien être ? Ah oui votre leader Klaus ainsi que la petite sorcière. Avoir eux c'est vrai que vous auriez une chance minimale mais sans eux zéro. »**

**Lora : « Ce sont eux ? Ce sera plus facile que je croyais. » **

**Jonathan : « Pas pour toi, Lora. »**

Sans même avoir le temps de respirer Jonathan poignarda son 'ami' Lora dans la poitrine. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas, il était ami, les seul mots qui ont pu sortit de sa bouche furent « Pourquoi » mais elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

**Jonathan : « Parce que tu es un vampire. »**

…

Coucou tout le monde je suis desolé de cette attende impardonnable, mon ordinateur est vraiment en train de dérape complétement. Alors ce demi chapitre ? pour eviter de vous faire patiente plus longtemps.

Encore desole la deuxieme partit sera en ligne dans 1 semaine ou moins.


	16. Chapitre 14 partit 2

**Merci pour tous les reviews, et les favorite ainsi que les follows !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_**« La guerre est juste quand elle est nécessaire »**_

_**PARTIE 2**_

* * *

**POV Externe**

**Jonathan : « Qu'elle jolie petite famille. Il manque quelques choses. Qu'es ce que ça peut bien être ? Ah oui votre leader Klaus ainsi que la petite sorcière. Avoir eux c'est vrai que vous auriez une chance minimale mais sans eux zéro. »**

**Lora : « Ce sont eux ? Ce sera plus facile que je croyais. » **

**Jonathan : « Pas pour toi, Lora. »**

Sans même avoir le temps de respirer Jonathan poignarda son 'ami' Lora dans la poitrine. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas, il était ami, les seul mots qui ont pu sortit de sa bouche furent « Pourquoi » mais elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

**Jonathan : « Parce que tu es un vampire. »**

…

_Klaus : « Quand la bataille commence, on attends qu'ils soient tous a terre. »_

Ca arriva très rapidement, Elena ainsi que Caroline tombèrent les premières, puis c'était au tour de Kol, et des frères Salvatore. Elijah était le seul debout, il se battait brièvement mais pas suffisamment bien. Il tomba au sol à son tour. Le puissant Jonathan sortit un objet de sa poche reconnaissable aux yeux de tous, c'était le pieu en chêne blanc.

**Jonathan : « ton temps est fini, Elijah ta vengeance pour la mort de Katherine. »**

**Elijah : « De quoi tu parles ? »**

Jonathan surpris de sa réponse, il la prend alors par la gorge: **« Tu as oublié ton amour défunt. » **

**Elijah : « Tu mens ! Tu essaie de m'affaiblir. » **

**Jonathan **ricanant** : « Oh nan nan nan, je te dis la vérité. » **réfléchissant un moment puis reprenant la parole**. « Je vais t'aider en t'en souvenir. »**

Jonathan marmonna quelques paroles, puis tout d'un coup Elijah se tord de douleur, en criant a plein poumons. Rebekah essaya d'empêche Jonathan de faire ce qu'il fait mais elle ne put bouger a cause d'un sort qui bloqua tous les muscle de son corps.

Elijah : « Arg ! »

Rebekah : « Elijah ! »

Jonathan : « Souviens-toi, Elijah. »

_**Katherine : « Je suis Katherine. »**_

_**Elijah : « Elijah, très enchanté mademoiselle Katherine. »**_

Jonathan : « Allez Elijah ! Pense-y ! Katherine, belle, brune, pense-y. »

_**Katherine : « La vie est trop cruelle, si tu refuses de croire ne l'amour alors pourquoi vivre ? »**_

Jonathan : « On y est presque, ne t'en fais pas. »

_**Elijah : « Pourquoi tu es partit ? »**_

_**Katherine : « Je ne voulais qu'il te tue Elijah. »**_

Jonathan : « Ca dois te faire un choc comme même. »

_**Elijah : « Il doit y avoir un moyen de te sauver. »**_

_**Katherine : «IL n'y en a pas. Elijah, je t'aime. »**_

Jonathan : « Dernier détail ! Je suis celui qui l'a tué. »

_**Katherine : « Tu ne te souviendras plus de moi Elijah. »**_

Les cris ont cessés d'un coup. C'était fini. Le sort était achevé. Jonathan esquisse un sourire victorieux sur son visage voulant out dire. Il s'en souvient. Jonathan décida d'accélérer les choses, il releva Elijah par le cou.

**Jonathan : « Le bon côté des choses c'est que tu vas la revoir. »**

**Elijah **souriant en repoussant Jonathan** : « Nan. »**

**Jonathan : « Pourquoi tu souris ? »**

**Elijah : « J'ai compris ce que Katherine voulait me faire comprendre, elle voulait que je me batte mais pas pour la venger, elle voulait que je me batte pour moi, pour mon âme. »**

**Jonathan : « Que c'est touchant. »**

Jonathan arriva par surprise et poignarda le vampire Originel dans le dos a proximité du cœur.

**Jonathan : «Mince ! Le prochain est le bon. »**

_Klaus : « Quand il sortira le pieu et qu'il s'apprêtera a tuer Elijah, j'interviens. »_

_Bonnie : « Comment tu sais qu'Elijah va être le premier ? »_

_Klaus : « Je parie sur lui pas toi ? »_

Dans la lancé pour tuer Elijah, une ombre surgit de nulle part et saute sur Jonathan qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Jonathan se releva contrarie, et ce demanda bien qui peux bien être cette mystérieuse personne. Il se relève puis découvre l'identité de son agresseur.

**Jonathan **sèchement** : « Klaus. »**

**Klaus : « En personne. »**

**Jonathan : « Notre première rencontre officiel puis-je. »**

**Klaus : « Je suis venu spécialement pour te botter les fesses. »**

**Jonathan : « Tu seras ma nouvelle priorité dans ce cas. »**

Plusieurs coup partait dans tous les sens des deux côtés, personne n'avait l'avantage pour l'instant, Jonathan avait bien le pieu mais Klaus avait un plan qu'il fallait mieux de pas échouer.

_Klaus : « Je vais faire exprès de me faire battre et qu'il me tue. »_

_Tyler : « Peux être qu'il te tuera car il est plus fort ? »_

_Bonnie : « Tu veux le battre mort ? »_

_Klaus : « C'est là que tu interviens sorcière. »_

Jonathan jette alors un sort qui immobilise Klaus a ras le sol, Jonathan en profite alors pour s'approcher et planter le pieu en chêne blanc devant les yeux de tous. Il s'éloigna afin de laisser les flammes consommer le corps du vieux vampire.

Rebekah criant à pleins poumons : « Nick ! »

Caroline bouche bée : « K..la..us. »

Rebekah puisa dans ses dernières forces pour foncer sur le Sorcier sans objectif, enfin si le tuer mais pas qu'elle puisse accomplir dans ses moyens. Jonathan la bloqua puis la rejeta d'une puissance surhumaine. Elle se releva directement et s'apprêta a retenter une attaque mais se stoppa en cour de route en regardant le corps de son frère. Il ne brûlait pas.

Jonathan : « Quoi ? Il devrait brûler. »

Jonathan ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il analyse une puissante énergie dans les environs. Soudain, il se retrouve propulser d'une puissant phénoménal.

_Klaus : « Tu vas l'empêcher de me tuer. »_

_Bonnie terrifié à l'entente de cette idée : « Comment suis-je sensé faire ça ? »_

_Klaus : « Tu vas concentrer ta magie sur le pieu, ta magie contrera la magie noir qui stoppera sa fonction. » (SPL : Comme Davina et Kol dans The Originals)_

_Bonnie : « Et si j'échoue ? »_

_Klaus : « Tu n'échouera pas. »_

_Tyler : « Et moi dans tout ça ? »_

_Klaus : « Discrètement tu vas retirer le pieu de mon cœur pendant que Bonnie distraira Jonathan. »_

Tyler grâce à une vitesse surhumaine se déplace près du corps de Klaus et retire le pieu.

**Caroline** les yeux a moitié ouvert : **« Tyler ? »**

**Tyler **l'a prenant dans les bras puis partant:** « Caroline. »**

_Klaus : « Puis tu partiras avec Caroline dans un endroit sauve. »_

_Bonnie : « Et les autres ? Ils ne sont pas tous des Originels.»_

_Klaus : « Les autres m'importe peu.»_

**Jonathan **sortant le fameux poignard **: « Sale petite sorcière, tu vas me le payer. »**

_Bonnie : « Il va me tuer. »_

_Klaus : « Sûrement »_

Jonathan se précipita sur Bonnie qui ne pouvait pas répliqua étant donné que toute sa magie était concentré sur le pieu. Il l'a tua, il tua Bonnie, l'a poignardant sans grande difficulté dans le ventre. Bonnie eu encore le temps d'esquisse un faible sourire qui surpris Jonathan avant se s'écrouler parterre.

_Klaus : « Puis je le tue. »_

Klaus surgi de nulle part, pris les mains de Jonathan et les enfoncèrent avec le poignard dans le cœur de Jonathan.

**Jonathan** relevant la tête **: « Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous venez de faire. »**

…

**Kol : « Bonnie, non Bonnie ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. »**

**Kol : « Je t'aime. »**

L'Originel plaqua ses lèvres sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière qui venait de mourir il y a quelques instant de cela. Son corps ce mis à briller tout d'un coup, il pensait a une renaissant du au baiser comme dans les comptes mais il comprit très vite que ce fut sans espoir et comme les autres corps il allait disparaître.

**Quelques parts dans l'univers…**

Une ombre marchait dans un décor encore inconnu, c'était une ombre féminine. Elle avança encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle prit peur en entendant une autre personne l'appeler derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas a identifier.

… **se retournant : « Qui es-ce ? »**

**Jade : « Bonnie, quelle surprise de te voir ici. »**

**Bonnie : « Jade, je suis morte alors. »**

**Jade : « Bienvenue dans le monde des morts. »**

… **: « Qu'avez-vous fait ?! »**

**Bonnie : « T'as entendus ? »**

… **: « Qu'avez-vous fait ?! »**

**Jade : « Par-là ! »**

… **: « Qu'avez-vous fait ?! »**

**Jade : « Mon dieu. »**

**Bonnie : « Ils ont réussi. »**

**Jonathan se retournant vers les sorcières : « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »**

**Bonnie : « Tu es mort. »**

**Jonathan criant : « Je sais ! »**

**Jade : « Tu as perdu. »**

**Jonathan : « Vous allez tous mourir. Vous êtes morts, encore. »**

**Bonnie : « Qu'es ce que tu dis ? »**

**Jonathan : « Vous allez mourir. »**

**Jade : « A quoi tu joues ? »**

**Jonathan explosant de rire : « vous n'auriez pas dut me tuer. »**

**Bonnie : « Tu peux nous expliquer ? »**

**Jonathan : « Si vous insister, il y a mille and j'ai tué une centaine de personne. »**

**Bonnie : « Quelle nouvelle ! »**

**Jade ironisant : « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »**

**Jonathan : « Ecoutez-moi ! Il y avait une guerre entre les loups et les vampires a cette époque. Des sorcières mon désignes moi et d'autres humains pour les tues. »**

**Bonnie « Puis vous avez tué vos partenaires pour récupérer leurs pouvoirs, ma grand-mère m'a raconter cette histoire. »**

**Jonathan : « Ça ne s'est pas passer comme ça ! Les vampires et les loups morts les sorcières ont décidées de nous élimer de peur qu'ont deviennent incontrôlables. J'ai survécu. »**

**Jade : « Ou veux-tu en venir ? »**

**Jonathan : « Ce poignard, chaque mort, ils reviendront tous. »**

**Bonnie : « Comment ça ils reviendront ? A la vie ? Nous aussi ? »**

**Jonathan : « En me tuant vous avez brisé un sphère qui contenait chaque âme de chacune de mes victimes. Vous allez tous revenir. Tous sans exception. » **

Bonnie contente mais triste a la fois : « Ils vont s'entretuer. »

Jonathan souriant : « Ils vont finir ce qu'ils ont accomplis il y a si longtemps, ils vont détruire le monde et ça de votre faute. »

…

Personne : « Chef, Jonathan est mort. »

Vanérika : « Bien. »

…

Personne : « Il est temps, maître. »

Majoric : « Enfin. »

.

.

Bonjour a tous, j'espère que cette petite seconde partit vous a plu !

Le combat pas très détaillé malheureusement. Que pensez-vous tu plan de Klaus ? Il a marché ? D'Elijah qui se rappelle de Katherine ? Du sacrifice de Bonnie ? Et de Kol a son chalet ? Et enfin de la guerre qui ses prépare ?

Merci infiniment pour tous ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes possible dans les chapitres ainsi que les longues très longues attentes entres les chapitres. Qui désormais seront beaucoup plus 'souvent' je ne sais pas trop comment dire en gros faudra attendre beaucoup moins longtemps quoi


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Caroline**

**Caroline : « Tyler, Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »**

**Tyler** s'éloignant tout en la posant au sol** : « Quoi ? »**

**Caroline : « D'abord, tu es mort ! »**

**Tyler : « Klaus ne m'as pas tué Caroline, je suis un loup garou j'ai guéris. »**

**Caroline ** s'asseyant sur un rocher **: « Il ne t'as pas tué. »**

**Tyler **s'approchant de la belle blonde **: « Ecoute, Caroline, j'ai réalisé beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. »**

**Caroline : « Tyler, nan arrête… »**

**Tyler** prenant les mains de la vampire:** « Je t'aime Caroline, et je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un con. J'en suis désolé. »**

**Caroline**: **« Je t'aime aussi, tu as été très important dans ma vie, tu es mon premier amour et je t'aimerais toujours. »**

**Tyler **voulant l'enlacer** : « Caroline. »**

**Caroline** s'éloignant du loup garou tout en disant**: « Mais pas de la manière que tu souhaites. »**

**Tyler : « Tu l'aime ? »**

**Caroline : « Ce n'est pas le sujet… »**

**Tyler **sèchement :** « Réponds. »**

**Caroline** hochant la tête de haut en bas: **« Oui, j'aime Klaus. »**

**Tyler : « Alors va le rejoindre. »**

**Caroline** les larmes aux yeux ce qui l'a fait détourner le regard**: « Il est mort, tu l'as vu nan ? »**

**Tyler : « Il n'est pas mort. Ecoute. »**

Ce qu'il venait de dire m'interpella, comment ça ? Il n'est pas mort ? Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux c'est impossible. Je décide quoi qu'il en soit de fermer les yeux et de me concentre. J'entends le vent, les animaux des gens qui rigolent, des cœurs qui battent, le sang qui circulent. J'entends beaucoup de chose je m'arrête a une certaine voix, un certain battement de cœur, une certaine circulation de sang. J'analyse cette voix doté d'un accent britannique que je reconnaitrais en mille. Il est en vie, il est vivant. J'y croie pas, c'est.. euh je n'ai même plus les mots.

**Tyler : « Qu'es ce que t'attends ? Vas-y. »**

J'enlace une dernière fois Tyler avant d'user de mes pouvoirs surnaturels pour me déplacer rapidement à l'endroit ou se trouve les autres. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment approprié puis ce que quand j'arrive les cris de rage de colère ont envahi tous les cris de joie.

**Kol : « Elle est morte ! Par ta faute ! »**

**Klaus : « Elle s'est sacrifier. »**

**Kol : « Toi et tes plans, tu ne peux pas de contenter de suivre les autres tu dois être le meilleur. Le grand Nicklaus Mikaelson. » **

**Klaus : « J'ai sûrement sauvé ta vie. Je vous ai tous sauvé ! » **

**Kol : « En tuant Bonnie ! »**

**Klaus : « Une pauvre misérable sorcière a conquis ton cœur jeune frère. »**

**Kol **d'un ton menaçant dans la voix** : « Ne parle pas d'elle de cette manière. »**

**Rebekah : « Kol arrête ! »**

**Kol : « Quoi Rebekah ? Si c'était Stefan qui saurais mort, tu aurais réagis comment ? Dis-moi Rebekah. »**

**Rebekah** ne savait pas trop quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voie dans un telle état :** « J'aurais … »**

**Rebekah** posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère : « **Kol. »**

**Kol ** tout en partant **: « Me touche pas ! »**

Kol s'en alla, j'en ai profité pour aller parle a Klaus, je l'avais traité de monstre, d'horrible personne sans cœur. Je regrette, j'aurais jamais dut dire ça, personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette manière. J'avoue avoir peur de l'approcher, et s'il le prend mal ? S'il ne veut pas me pardonner ? Je me sens terriblement mal. Je m'approche néanmoins de lui, je respire un bon coup et m'avance pour arriver juste devant lui. Il me regarde surpris mais heureux que je suis là et saine et sauve. J'ai n'ai plus les mots, je ne dis rien, aucun sons ne sort de ma bouche.

**Caroline : « Je… »**

**Elena : « Venez voir ! »**

Je ne sais pas si je dois à cet instant mourir de soulagement ou sauté de joie. Elena nous avait interpellés et j'ai plus à regarder Klaus dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui m'intimide fortement. On se dirige ensemble voir la double. Elle nous désigne du doigt des … corps, oui ce sont des corps qui a première vu semble sans vie. Ils n'étaient pas là il y a quelques minutes, ils viennent tout juste d'apparaître.

**Stefan : « Qui sont-ils ? »**

**Damon : « J'ai bien l'impression qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le sait. »**

Une grande inspiration nous fit tous réagir, elle venait de derrière nous, j'avais assez peur de me retourner mais je le fis en même temps que je reste. Je sursaute en voyant Bonnie, debout et en vie. J'ai bien peur d'hallucine. Tout d'abord Tyler qui était mort mais qui l'es plus tout comme Klaus et maintenant Bonnie qui renait des morts. Je me posant plus trop de question je cours dans les bras de ma meilleure amie et l'enlace très fort. Elena fit de même que moi.

**Elena : « Comment ? Comment tu as fait ? »**

**Une voix : « Ce n'est pas elle. »**

**Rebekah** se retournant vers cette voix en question :** « Jade ? »**

**Jade : « En tuant Jonathan vous nous avait ramené à la vie. »**

**Klaus : « Alors pourquoi j'entends un grain de tristesse dans ta voix ? »**

**Jade : « Ces corps, ces personnes vont bientôt se réveiller, ces sont des loups garou, ainsi que des vampires. »**

**Caroline : « Ils vont envahir Mystic Falls. »**

**Jade : « Eh pas seulement. »**

**Klaus : « Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**Bonnie : « Ils sont en guerre. Ce sont les loups et les vampires qui sont en guerre depuis plus d'un millénaire. »**

D'autre gémissement de corps qui était jusque-là sans vie surviennent. Ils étaient en train de se réveiller. Jade nous suggère de partir très vite avant que ça ne dégénère entre les deux clans et leurs chefs. On accepte alors de la suivre afin qu'elle nous explique le fin mot de l'histoire.

**POV Kol**

Je suis parti, je n'en pouvais plus d'être avec cette bande de … rrr. Je ne me contrôle plus, j'ai soif, mon cœur s'accélère, mon corps se réchauffe sans que je le veuille, ma tête commence a tourné. Je m'assoie quelques secondes quand une jeune femme vient m'interpeller.

**Jeune Femme : « Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »**

Je lève la tête, les veines ressortent, les crocs pointus, la jeune femme s'éloigna tout en criant et courant. Elle n'avait définitivement plus aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie. Je me déplace à vitesse surhumaine afin de me placer devant elle, je l'as regarde droit dans les yeux, elle est terrifiée, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de planter mes crocs dans son cou et boire tous son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je plante mes crocs dans son cou et ses cries a fur et a mesuré diminuait. Je relève la tête pour reprendre mon souffle quand je voie au loin une ombre s'approche. Elle est de plus en plus proche. C'est… une… femme … qui ressemble a 2 goutte d'eau comme Bonnie. Je n'y crois pas. Je laisse la femme maintenant sans vie tomber par terre et je m'approche de cette personne mystérieuse au visage commun. Plus je m'approche plus l'ombre disparait. Ce n'était pas réel, ma conscience me joue des tours, elle est morte, je l'ai vu mourir.

**Bonnie : « Kol. »**

**Kol** se retournant : **« tu n'es pas réel. »**

**Bonnie** se rapprochant de **moi : « Je suis là, Kol c'est moi. »**

**Kol : « Ma conscience me joue des tours, je deviens fou. »**

**Bonnie** prenant mon visage entre ses mains: **« Tu n'es pas fou, je suis là Kol. »** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Kol : « Tu … est morte. »**

**Bonnie : « En tuant Jonathan, je suis revenu. Kol, je suis là. Je ne partirais plus. »**

**Kol** dis tout doucement :** « Tu es là »… « tu es là. »**

**Bonnie : « En mourant j'ai compris une chose. »**

**Kol** ne comprenant pas **: « … »**

**Bonnie : « J'ai compris que la vie était un cadeau du ciel, et il faut en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. »**

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, Bonnie plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ces lèvres qui m'ont t'en fait rêver sont enfin à moi. Je rends son baiser avec douceur mais violence en même temps.

**Bonnie : « Kol. »**

**Kol : « Qu'es ce qu'il y a Bonnie ? »**

**Bonnie : « Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

**Kol : « Tu … as entendu ? »**

**Bonnie laissant échapper quelques larmes : « oui. »**

**Kol : « Je le savait. »**

**Bonnie : « De quoi tu parle ? »**

**Kol : « Que tu rêvais de m'embrasser.** »

Ma phrase brisa complétement l'ambiance romantique qui c'était installer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Elle ne ria et me donna un coup qui me fit rire. On rentre tous les deux chez les Mikaelson, donc chez moi. En arrivant, on aperçoit le reste du groupe en pleine réflexion. Bonnie m'avait raconter en chemin cette histoire de revenant de guerre de tralala.

J**ade** posant un livre sur la table **: « Slavomir, obstiné, vampire, il ne reculera devant rien pour briser son ennemis. »**

**Klaus : « mais encore ? »**

**Jade : « Son pire ennemis, Arquaus, loup garou, dévastateur, et sans pitié. »**

**Rebekah** taquinant son grand frère: **« Toi et lui pourriez être ami. »**

**Klaus : « Je n'ai rien entendus. »**

**POV Externe**

Rebekah avait remarqué une chose durant le 'débat' ou comment on puisse appeler ça, il manquait Elijah. Il n'était pas là, elle sortit dehors afin de le chercher, il était assis sur la terrasse la tête en l'air pensif.

**Rebekah : « Elijah ? A quoi tu penses ? »**

**Elijah : « A Katherine. »**

**Rebekah** levant le ton: **« Nan Elijah, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire. Elle n'est pas revenu, c'est dommage, je le pense sincèrement. Mais tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de vivre pour ça ! Tu dois continuer de te battre pour vivre, pour qu'elle vive en toi. JE ne veux pas retrouver ce frère sans émotion qui toute la journée fait son deuil. Nan Elijah, je refuse… »**

**Elijah** calmement **: « Rebekah… »**

**Rebekah** le coupant : **« Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, si je te revoie une seul fois dans cette état je te jure sur ma vie de vampire que c'est moi qui va te faire oublier la mémoire tellement je vais te casser les oreilles tu m'as compris ? Et je ne sais pas peux être… »**

Elijah voulant qu'elle cesse**: « Rebekah. »…** voyant que ça sœur va arrêter de parler ce qui fut le **cas « Je sais, elle n'est pas revenu car elle n'est pas morte du poignard, mais tu pieu en chêne blanc quand elle a empêché Jonathan de me l'enfoncer dans le cœur. »**

**Rebekah** ne connaissant pas cette version de l'histoire : **« Je ne le savais pas, tu avais dit que tu l'avais trouver morte, et que Jonathan l'avait tuée. »**

**Elijah : « J'ai mentit, elle s'est sacrifier pour me sauver. Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre, je vais vivre. Surtout que je n'ai pas très envie de t'entendre hurler. »**

**Elijah** déposa un long et langoureux baiser sur le front de sa sœur, puis s'en alla. On peut dire que Rebekah était fière d'elle. Elle se retira également et rejoignant à son tour le salon.

**Damon : « La solution est clair, on les tue avant qu'il ne décide de transformer Mystic Falls en un terrain de jeu. » **

**Caroline : « La mort n'est pas la solution a tout. »**

**Klaus : « Dans certain cas, il est indispensable de tue. »**

**Caroline** chuchotant**: « Il est vrai que pour certain… »**

Klaus crut exploser en lui, cette expression de Caroline ne lui à pas du tout plu, pas du tout. Il décida de quitter le salon et de rentre dans sa chambre à l'étage, il prenne une table pose sur le côte et la jeter violement contre le mur d'en face. Qui crut qu'une simple réflexion puisse faire tant d'effet à Klaus.

**Caroline : « Qu'es ce que cette chaise t'as fait ? »**

**Klaus : « Va-t'en Caroline »**

**Caroline : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je te croyais mort Klaus, tu es mort juste devant mes yeux et ce que tu as à me dire c'est 'va-t'en' ? »**

**Klaus : « Qu'attendais tu que je fasse ? J'ai détruit ta vie, tu es un vampire, pourquoi porter tant d'intérêt pour moi, un monstre sans cœur, à qui il est indispensable de tue ? »**

**Caroline : « J'espérais que tu me console, que tu mettrais ton côte démon de côté et que tu viendrais me voir, me parler, mais même ça tu n'es pas capable de le faire. »**

**Klaus : « J'ai risque beaucoup pour toi, trop. »**

**Caroline : « Du genre ? La malédiction de la pierre de lune ? »**

**Klaus : « Oui, t'es contente ? Je l'ai dit. »**

**Caroline : « Au moins je connais la raison du comment ? du pourquoi ? Tu t'es rapproché de moi. C'est bien. »**


End file.
